TMNT 2: THE SECRET OF THE OOZE 2012 Version
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: The heroes in the half shell are once again thrown into a whole new ball game when Shredder returns badder than ever, and with a new weapon; the mutagen that turned them into the heroes they are! Can the turtles defeat him when more mutant madness arrives to wreak havoc on the city? (I OWN NOTHING. SEQUEL TO MOVIE 1. WARNING FOR MILD CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Delivery

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Delivery **

New York City. The city known worldwide as the city that never slept.

The many lights of Manhattan glittered and shone in the pitch darkness of the winter night as millions upon millions of humans bustled about their nightly business. Many Christmas lights were now hung outside the many toy shops and antique stores that were dotted across the streets, filled nearly to the brim with people getting ready for the festive season, buying presents for relatives or simply to treat themselves.

It was the season to 'be jolly' after all.

However, the busiest shop that night, oddly enough, was the local pizza takeout. Dozens of people were going in and out of the take out with one or two large pizza slices in an attempt to keep their stomachs full and warm before they returned to their homes that night.

Inside the takeout, the heat from the kitchen was enough to make the skin hot to the touch, due to the mass amount of orders and deliveries being made that night. "Keno! Hey, Keno!" shouted one of the men working behind the pizza stand, beckoning over a young black haired Asian boy. The young boy known as Keno noticed him as he squeezed through the many people that now crowed the shop.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked as he finally reached the stand, his face and hair slightly damp from sweat despite the chill outside.

"Saddle up now, kiddo. We got another order from that O'Neil girl," the boss said as he placed two pizza boxes in front of the boy, sliding a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

Keno laughed, "Are you kidding me, again? That girl should be buying it wholesale!" he said as he picked up the pizza boxes and squeezed his way once again through the bustling crowd, raising the pizza boxes over his head to get through faster.

"Keno!" the man called just before Keno went out the door. Keno stopped and turned around, "Be careful, kiddo"

Keno smirked but nodded anyways.

As Keno finally exited the shop, he spotted a group of young girls gathered in a small group nearby. They were pretty looking. He casually approached them. "Hey there. Which one of you lucky girls wants a ride with me tonight?" he asked with a flirty grin.

The girls smirked at his offer. "In your dreams, kid." one laughed conceitedly.

Keno simply shrugged it off and walked on to his bike. "Yeah, okay. But when I do, I'll dream of something a little thinner" he mocked. The girls gasped in shock and disgust as he drove off with a laugh.

Keno drove down the busy streets, admiring the beautiful festive lights that hung over his head and across the buildings. It seemed the people were really putting effort into the decorations this year.

After a few minutes of riding past glittered shops and snowmen statues, he finally parked up next to the newly built bakery, labeled as 'O'Neil's Bakery', which was similarly decorated with carefully selected lights of blue, red, purple, orange and yellow. This place had once been an antique store before it had been mysteriously burned down to the ground along with the apartment building above. No one was killed or injured, but no one truly knew how the blaze began. Rumors had spread saying that it was the work of a strange band of 'ninja thieves' from that 'Silent Crime Wave' that had gone down almost three months ago. The place looked good as new now…

Keno got off his bike as he took out the pizza bag with the boxes inside and approached the apartment building. "April O'Neil," he muttered to himself, "How the heck do you afford all these pizzas?"

Before he could even knock on the door, he heard a sudden flurry of movement behind him as a trash can got knocked over and a silent curse followed. He spun around just in time to see two shadowy figures running into the nearby alleyway. Keno cocked a confused brow. He turned left and right in case anyone else had seen that, but no one else was in the alley.

Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the tall figures into the alleyway, trying to keep silent as he moved through the shadows. The two figures turned sharply to the right and opened a door into a building that Keno recognized as the old Fortune Cookie factory.

As the two entered the factory, Keno rolled his eyes and sighed as they left the door wide open. If they were supposed to be thieves, either they were being cocky, thinking that no one else would find them, or they were just plain stupid. Either way, it was good news for him; he could get in and get out without making too much noise.

He silently sneaked into the factory, treading lightly as he moved further down the entrance hallway. He peered around a corner and let out a silent gasp.

Below the platform he stood upon, he saw three men dressed in dark jackets moving around some boxes filled with many goods...most likely stolen goods.

He squinted his eyes in the darkness to get a better look at a large dark spot painted on one of the guy's arms. He knew that tattoo symbol anywhere…

The Purple Dragons.

They were a new street gang that had decided to claim the neighborhood as their own, trashing several shops and even robbing homes. It appeared this place was their hideout, where they regrouped and kept their stolen stash.

Keno's heart pumped. This was big! If he could call the authorities and turn them in, they wouldn't cause any more trouble around these streets. He'd be a hero!

He smiled with determination as he leapt out from his hiding place. "Hold it! You guys are under arrest!" he called confidently.

All movement came to a stop as the Purple Dragons turned around sharply and spotted him standing confidently in front of the entrance. A thin man, whom Keno assumed was their leader, smirked as he stepped forwards. "Who are you supposed to be, Night security?" he asked sarcastically.

Keno lost his smile. "Umm...no...I'm just a pizza delivery guy..." he replied timidly. Now that he thought of it, what the heck did he think he was he doing? These guys had never actually murdered anyone, but they were still quite dangerous...

…and there was a first for everything, wasn't there?

The three Dragons laughed at his sudden loss of courage. "Cut me a break," the skinny one sneered, "Get him."

At their leader's command, the other two, a big muscular man and a balding man with a moustache, itched towards him slowly, their hands reaching for their weapons behind their backs.

Keno put down the pizza bag as the dragons got closer. "Down we go!" he cried as he quickly swung his fist into the face of the moustache guy before sending him flying with a spinning back kick to the chest. The muscle man raised his fist in the air and swung it down hard towards Keno's head, but Keno side stepped his attack and thrust his fist underneath his arm, hitting a pressure point that sent him twitching to the ground with a thud.

"Did I mention I also study martial arts?" he laughed as the skinny guy stared at him in a mixture of awe and mild irritation that his goons were beaten so easily.

His celebration was too early, however as suddenly, more Purple Dragons heard the commotion and all came flooding into the old factory from the many hidden rooms and floors around the factory.

Keno stared agape at the sudden mass of Dragons. He knew these guys were a gang, but these were more than he could possibly count. "Help?" he whimpered.

The Dragons laughed collectively at the helpless young boy as they surrounded him. "You're gonna need it, kid!" one of them chortled.

Keno gulped. What was he thinking? There was no way he could defeat this many guys at one time. Some hero he tried to be. He was done for.

**_"_****_BOOYAKASHAAAA!"_**

Everyone in the room froze as they heard the sound of glass shattering as four large figures burst through the windows. They skillfully flipped in midair and landed in front of Keno in the center of the dragons. Their gleaming weapons were drawn and ready to strike.

Keno gasped as he stared in amazement at what he saw. Standing strong and poised there for all to see were four, large, green mutant turtles.

The Purple Dragons stared at the four creatures before them in abject shock and some in absolute horror. Only the whites of their eyes could be seen behind their multicolored bandanas as they glared at the sea of Dragons around them.

"What are we waiting for? Get those freaks!" The skinny one called, being the first to recover from the shock as the dragons prepared themselves.

The one wearing a red bandana narrowed his eyes and growled like a feral dog. "Freak?!" he cried, "Who are you calling a _freak_ you lowlife creep?!" He let out an enraged battle cry as he and the other three terrapins charged into the fray.

Keno watched as they picked off the dragons one by one, taking over half of them out within mere seconds. One of them gracefully swung and sliced at his opponents with his long twin blades that he recognized as Katanas.

The one in red was less graceful but no less formidable as he swung his fists with brute force and jabbed what he could see as a pair of Sais into his enemies.

The tall skinny one in purple launched himself over the heads of several dragons and landed in a crouch on his feet as he swept his staff under their legs.

The one in orange danced around the Dragons jubilantly as he swung his twin nunchaku around and whacked it over their heads. That jumpy little guy kept smiling all through the fight.

His shocked dark eyes met the dark azure ones of the blue turtle with the swords. He turned to the one in red and nodded. He nodded back as he charged past more Dragons, hitting and kicking out at them as he passed until he got to Keno. Without warning, he swiftly bent down and picked him up bridal style.

Keno yelped and struggled in the turtle's tight grip. "What're you doing?! Hey, let me go!" he cried futilely.

The turtle, completely unaffected by the boys' struggles, moved over to an empty barrel and unceremoniously dropped him inside. "Sorry, kid. This is for your own good" he said with no small amount of amusement and closed the lid.

Keno peeked through the top and tried to get out, but was stuck; this barrel was too small for him to fit into, and the turtle had practically wedged him inside. At least he could still see what was going on in the battle field.

The four turtles fought the onslaught of Dragons with surprising ease. For a well-known and dangerous street gang, they were not very strong; all talk and no bite.

The blue turtle drop kicked the tall skinny one that had tried to attack Keno. "Awesome! He cheered as he watched the man fall to the ground in a pile of limbs.

Red rammed into and knocked over several Dragons as they dropped to the ground like dominos. "Ha! Wicked!" he called with a grin.

"Eclectic!" Purple laughed.

"Eclectic? Really?" Red Deadpanned dryly, "You've been saving that one haven't you?"

Orange back flipped into the lair and landed on the shoulders of a rather large Dragon. "Ha ha! Get along little doggie!" he laughed. The large man started running around in a panic as he tried to get the young turtle off his back, but to no success. Orange had a strong grip on him. "Wooohooo! Rawhide! Ninja Cowboy, dudes!" he cheered before flipping over and knocking him out with a flick of his nunchaku.

Blue became surrounded by four large muscular looking Dragons. They laughed as they drew out their weapon, knives and jagged daggers, and they loomed over him. The turtle stood in the middle glanced at them all one by one, a smirk on his face as he sheathed his swords."Okay, then..." he said slowly. Without warning, he dived to the floor and swung his body around on his hard shell, using his long legs to swipe the thugs off their feet. "...Around the world we go!" The thugs landed on their backsides with a thud.

Blue stood up and smirked down at them confidently. "And that's how it's done".

"Let's get outta here!" one of them cried as the remaining dozen of the Dragons made a mad break for the exit. The turtles did not pursue them, but instead watched them as they ran. There was no point in chasing them; they were not much of a challenge to begin with.

Orange flipped his nunchaku back into his belt smugly. "Ha ha! Yeah, you better run! Y'all just got _Shell-Shocked_ losers!" he called after them. The other three rolled their eyes but smiled anyhow. Out of the four, he was the craziest, but they loved him for that anyway.

Red turned back to where Keno was, still stuck in the barrel. He calmly walked over to him and extended a green three fingered hand. "Hey, kid. Come on, I ain't gonna bite," he probed.

Keno hesitantly took his large hand as Red hauled him out of the barrel. As soon as he was on his feet, Keno began to back away from the large mutants that were surrounding him. "Who...what the...where did...huh?" he stuttered.

"So that just leaves 'when' and 'why' doesn't it?" Purple laughed.

Orange nodded with a freckled grin. "Yeah, it's a good thing we saw you coming in here from the roof –"

The other three turtles glared at him and shushed him testily. Red smacked him over the head. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head sorely before reading his older comrades expressions and correcting himself, "Uh, I mean, coming in from across the –"

Red had had enough as he simply slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Orange simply slid his eyes over to him. In a split second, Red's emerald eyes grew wide and he quickly took his hand away. "GYAH! Gross! He licked me!" he scowled, wiping his hand on his leg in disgust.

Blue rolled his eyes heavenward, ignoring his younger brothers' childish antics as he stepped forward and put a firm but reassuring hand on Keno's shoulder. "Are you okay? They didn't rough you p too much, did they?" he asked.

Keno shook his head wordlessly. He was too stunned for words.

Blue only patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Good. Now listen, go find a phone and call the police. But…try to keep the whole, um, 'giant talking turtle' thing quiet. Got it?"

Keno nodded again. There would be no point in telling them anyhow; when you tell police about giant talking turtles armed with ninja weapons, they do not tend to take you very seriously.

Blue nodded in understanding, "Good. You go and we'll start tying these guys up. Come on guys," he called as he released Keno's shoulder and turned and began to walk over to the unconscious dragons littered across the floor.

"Yeah, but, wait –" Keno began to protest, but was stopped when Red interjected.

"Yeah, yeah but good. Get going!" he snapped, giving him a little push towards the exit. Keno reluctantly nodded and ran out the exit. Red scoffed at his retreating form. "Kids" he scoffed.

"You're one to talk, Raph."

"Shut it, Donnie."

* * *

Keno ran out into the street until he reached the nearest phone box and quickly dialed the police. After a moment or two, the police finally believed his story and told him they would soon be on their way. "Okay, but hurry up, there's a ton of these guys...okay, thanks, bye!" he said as he slammed the phone down and bolted back to the Fortune cookie factory.

He burst through the entrance and went back down to where he last saw the talking turtles. He stopped and froze in amazement at what he found. The turtles were gone but the thugs were all bound upside down by a long chain that hung from the ceiling. Of course none of them were dead, but they would have serious bruising later.

Keno shook himself out of his daze as he spotted his pizza bag lying open on the floor. The pizza boxes were gone.

But at least they left a big tip...

* * *

**A/n: Hi there everyone! I told you I'd be back with the followup story! I hope you guys all R&R, faves are nice, and please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party At The Turtle Lair

**A/N: Hello again! **

**Before we start, I just need to say, that I am REALLY winging it with Casey right now, because we've only seen two episodes of him right now, so i have ext to nothing to go on about him or his relationship to Raphael, and the same goes for April's aunt. Also, if you wanna know why i made Leo and Karai together, you need to read the 'first movie' i did. Then everything will make sense!**

**If i have time in the future, I will come back and modify this. **

**Also, I hope you guys all like the little Drake and Josh reference i put in here! **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party At The Turtle Lair**

In the dark underbelly of this vast city, a young red haired girl walked down the cold, dark, twisting paths within the sewer tunnels. She breathed into her gloved hands to warm them, though she knew it was futile, what with being in the sewers and all; there was no heating. She shivered as she rubbed them together. She hated the cold, but if it meant going down to see her 'brothers', she could forgo being warm.

She turned to look behind her with a smile, "C'mon, Casey. We need to get this shopping back to the lair before all the warm food freezes and all the cold food turn to icicles," she called.

The tall young boy behind her grunted in mild annoyance. She could not see his face for it was concealed behind a large mountain of grocery bags. "Well, we'd get there faster if you'd carry at least a bag or two, O'Neil!" he moaned.

April O'Neil giggled at the young vigilante's expense, "You should have thought of that before you offered to carry everything for me just to impress me, Jones!" she teased.

Casey Jones groaned aloud. He could not argue with that. "Whatever..."

April laughed, "Don't worry; we're almost there...just a few more steps."

True to her word the two teenaged humans reached the entrance to the newly restored abandoned subway station. April sighed with relief as she felt a sudden warmth envelope her. Looks like the resident genius had installed some heating. She helped Casey through the turnstiles and down the stairs, and the two walked into the large open area that they all called the living room. Casey dropped the shopping on the floor and heaved in and out in exhaustion. "Ugh...and I thought fighting muscle man back there was hard!" he panted.

April rolled her eyes with smirk as she unzipped her coat and took off her gloves, leaving them both on the bench as she picked up two shopping bags and made her way to the kitchen. "Come on, help me unpack these before the guys come back and try to eat everything!" she called. They had volunteered to help with the grocery shopping every once in a while, seeing as the family that lived down here could not, to which they gladly accepted.

However, it was usually to Casey's expense as he had to do all the heavy lifting. Literally. And when the scientist needed something big and heavy for his lab, he nearly broke his spine the last time.

Casey shrugged and picked up a bag and followed the red head into the kitchen. April placed the bags on the table, sorted them out and opened the freezer.

She leapt backwards in fright with a yelp.

Casey was by her side in an instant, "What is it, red?!" he asked quickly.

April relaxed herself as she stuck her hand into the freezer and pulled out a plastic snake. She shared a look with Casey. "Michelangelo" she said.

He nodded. "Yep."

April giggled as she placed the rubber snake over her head and let it rest on her shoulders. Casey walked over to the cupboards and opened one to put away some canned food.

He suddenly screamed in terror and fell backwards onto his backside.

April ran over and looked inside the cupboard to see what had startled him. She smirked and pulled out a stuffed toy rat, dangling it tauntingly over his head.

Casey scowled. "Raphael."

April nodded and dropped the rat on the floor next to him. Whilst her back was turned he kicked the stuffed vermin away in disgust. He had still not stifled his fear of rats completely, which often caused issues between his best friend's father…

As they walked back into the living room to pick up the rest of the groceries, April absent mindedly bent down and picked up a strange metal device that even she could not identify. "Donatello." She walked over to the bench and picked up a comic book, looking at the cover and giggling. 'Space Heroes' again. "And Leonardo."She put the items under her arms and made her way to their bedrooms. "I swear, Splinter is the cleanest one here," she muttered to herself.

Casey watched her go with a smile. That girl could act like a big sister and a mother at the same time. At times, it was creepy, but it just showed how much she loved them.

Soon enough, he could hear the familiar cheering and laughing echoing outside in the subway tunnels. Casey rolled his eyes with a grin as he quickly ran over to his backpack and took out his new metal mask and slid it onto his face. "Here we go again!" he laughed.

Within moments, the four turtle brothers leapt over the turnstiles and into the lair one by one. Leonardo. Michelangelo, holding two boxes of pizza. Donatello –

"...HUG ME, BROTHA!"

…And Raphael.

Raph barreled into Casey and they tumbled and rolled along the ground as the two wrestled on the floor. Raph grabbed him around the neck and drove his knuckles into his head. "Hey I see you came prepared!" he chortled.

Casey laughed as he tried to get his turtle friend off his head, "You ain't the only one who knows when to be ready for a sneak attack, freak!"

"Whatever you say, freak!" Raph laughed and released Casey as the two fist bumped. In the past few months, the human vigilante and the red clad mutant turtle had formed a strong, and somewhat violent, relationship. Casey often referred to them as 'Brothers from Another Mother', but Raph preferred to call him a 'Sissy from Another Missy'.

Behind them, the other turtles were still rejoicing over their recent battle with the Purple Dragons."We showed those guys, huh bros?!" Mikey laughed.

Leo chuckled, "Max-amundo!" he cheered.

Donnie laughed, "A Capella!"

The other looked at him flatly, brows raised. "What?" Raph barked.

Donnie stuttered, "um…oh how about Frère Jacques?" He suddenly began to sing it to himself as Leo, Mikey and Casey started laughing.

Raph stared at him, clearly not amused. "Donnie…just stop," he deadpanned, "you're making me loopy."

Donnie stopped and pouted in embarrassment.

It was during all this commotion that April came in. "Welcome back guys!" she said with a smile.

"Hey April!" Mikey cried as he came charging over to her and lifted her off her feet and spun around with her in his crushing embrace. April whooped with laughter before Mikey finally put her down before nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Leo approached her, "Hey, good to see you, April. We brought dinner!"

Donnie came next to her. "Yes, we brought-a dinner!" he laughed in his best Italian accent.

April and Casey both laughed. "Oh, its pizza. Again." April snickered.

Mikey opened both pizza boxes and set them in the center of the pit. The boys and their surrogate sister sat around the pizzas as the four turtles began to dive for it. Mikey held his arms out to stop them. "Whoa, _whoa_, dudes! A moment to reflect..."

The boys all nodded as they took in a deep breath through their noses, inhaling the sweet smell of the food before them. They released their breath in a long contented sigh. April laughed and shook her head as they all dove hungrily for the pizza. "Here comes the slice!" Casey laughed and chomped onto the pizza.

However, instead of eating, Mikey simply stared at the pizza in his hand. "Dudes...this is Ninja Pizza!" he crowed.

Donnie raised a brow. "_Ninja_ Pizza?"he asked as he chewed.

Mikey nodded. "Yes", he said in his best impression of Master Splinter, "Pizza that vanish quickly without a trace!" Then he popped the slice into his mouth. Donnie laughed and put an arm around his baby brother.

Near the edge of the pit, Raph spotted his pet turtle, Spike, sitting in the new bed he had found for him not long ago, leisurely devouring a leaf. He picked him up and affectionately tapped his nose. "Hey there little guy. How you doing, buddy?" he asked the non-mutant turtle. Spike only responded with a blink and a small grunt. Raph smiled and took that as an 'Okay'. He gently put Spike down on his bed so he could consume the rest of his leaf. "Yo! Mikey," Raph called, backing away towards the bench, making sure to stay away from Spike, "Throw me a Ninja Slice!"

Mikey grinned widely and quickly turned to Donnie. "Donnie, Statue of Liberty!"

Donnie grinned also and bent down as Mikey climbed onto his shoulders. Leo and Casey pretended to push and shove each other as if they were wrestling to get passed each other, as you would in an American Football match.

"Guys!" April shouted in warning, "No, _not in the living room_! I just -!"

Donnie now stood up with a laughing Mikey on his shoulders. "He's at the forty! He's at the twenty! He looks! He rolls back! He goes deep!"

"Mikey! Donnie! Raph, **_NO_**!"

"_**Yeah**_!" Mikey cheered as he threw the pizza. Raph leapt in the air and rolled over the couch.

All was silent.

Raph popped back up with the pizza slice impaled in his Sai. "Touchdown!" he yelled victoriously. The boys cheered and Donnie and Leo 'high-three'd'.

April rolled her eyes with a tolerant smile. It had been almost three months since the adventure they had. They had gone through so much in the space of only a week; their home had been destroyed, their Sensei had been taken from them, they had almost lost their brother to the hands of The Foot Clan…

And they had battled and barely won against The Shredder; an enemy they had yet to find again after his strange disappearance after his defeat. However, after all that, they had managed to stay together, keep strong, and eventually repair their home and their family. Despite all odds, they had managed to pull through as a team.

These mutant turtles were probably strongest people she had ever known.

"Klunky!" Mikey called as he held up a bag of kitty food and shook it "Here, Klunkers!" The aforementioned ginger cat came racing from his room toward his master at the sound of food. Mikey giggled as he picked up the cat and led her towards the bench where his food bowl awaited.

Leo watched his little brother with a fond smile before turning to April. "Hey, April, when are your dad and Aunt coming over?" he asked as he munched on his pizza.

"Oh, they said they'd be here soon. Aunt Robyn said she'll get dad from the lab. She won't trust taxi drivers!" she laughed.

Raph scoffed, "She still paranoid about a taxi driver being disguised as a foot soldier or something?" Casey chuckled as the two fist bumped again.

Donnie put his hands on his hips and scowled. "Raph, don't you think that's a little insensitive?" he scolded.

"Yeah Raph, it's not at all daunting to have about 500 members of the Foot Clan wandering around the streets at night most likely in disguise" Leo reprimanded sarcastically.

Donnie nodded to April, "He's right."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Dude, we kicked their **_non-ja_** asses! They're all in jail, remember? And besides, we took out The Shredder! So, what's the problem?"

Donnie turned to April again, "He's right."

Leo walked up to Raph and folded his arms firmly across his chest, "No, we were almost killed that night. If Master Splinter hadn't –"

"_AHEM_!"

" – and _Mikey_, hadn't been there, we would never have beaten The Shredder."

Donnie turned to April, "They're both right."

Raph stepped closer to Leo with a glare, "I was there too, remember? I was there when Shredder took a nose dive off that roof, right into the back of a garbage truck! _Wooo_!" He laughed as he mimicked Shredder's fall from the building. Donnie, Mikey and Casey laughed at his dramatic reenactment. Leo did not lose his glare. It did not sit right with him for his brothers to take the situation so lightly.

"Hello everyone!"

All heads turned to find Mr. O'Neil and Aunt Robyn at the entrance of the lair. "Hi dad! Hi Aunt Robyn!" April waved as she went over and hugged them both.

"Hi there, Casey," Kirby greeted the young man.

Casey nodded his head. "Hey there, Mr. O'Neil,"

Kirby approached the turtles, "We brought some food for you guys as well as a few gifts" he said.

Mikey jumped over. "Ooooh! What'd you get us?" he asked eagerly.

Robyn giggled as she dug into her bag and pulled out a large round object and held it out to the boys. "We brought this. We thought you might like it."

The turtles gasped in excitement.

April groaned and slapped a hand over her forehead in despair. "Auntie...Dad...what have you **_done_**?"

* * *

**_"_****_NINJA DODGEBALL!" _**

Mikey narrowly missed being his in the stomach as he leapt over the ball was launched at him and caught it as it bounced back from behind. "Missed me again, Leo!" he taunted as he slapped the ball hard in Leo's direction.

"Eat this!" Leo called as he performed a spinning back kick, sending the ball flying in Raph's direction.

Raph caught it with ease and used the momentum to roll along the ground and throw it at Donnie. "Stick it in your shell!" he mocked.

Donnie let out a yelp as he back flipped over the ball. "Whoa! Now _that_ was close! Almost got me in the face again!" he laughed as he hurtled the ball towards Casey.

"Not this time!" Casey kicked the ball, but his aim was off as it flew straight through the dojo panels. Splinter did not even open his eyes as he swung his staff and sent the ball back to Casey, who luckily caught it. "You'd better watch out, red!" he called as he threw the ball at April.

April grinned, and flipped over the ball gracefully and landed soundly on her feet. "Nice try, Jones!" she mocked. After the little adventure they had, Splinter had asked if April would like to be trained to be a Kunoichi; a female ninja, for he had seen great potential in her. She had eagerly accepted without hesitation, and they had started their training almost immediately afterwards. April had proved to be a very promising student. She was nowhere near as good as the turtles, but she could not help that; they had been trained their whole lives. But she was vastly improving. She had even shown Casey a few moves, and he was beyond impressed of course, and so were the brothers.

She and Casey were officially part of the family.

Kirby ducked his head as the ball whooshed over his head, "Yikes! I wonder if it really was a good idea to give teenage ninja turtles a ball..." he cried.

Robyn lifted her head from her magazine at stared flatly at her brother. "What do _you_ think, Kirby?" she deadpanned as she ducked her head casually as the ball bounced over her head. She had lived with rowdy kids enough to keep your head down when Dodge Ball was on. Kirby rolled his eyes with a playful smirk and held up his video camera to better angle. Moments like this between the two families were golden.

"Heads up Mikey!" April called and spinning back kicked the ball towards him.

He leapt over it with ease. "Haha! Missed me again, April!"

However he was unprepared when the ball hit the wall and bounced back to him and hit him hard in the side. "UHG! _Owwww_…" he whimpered as he sunk to the floor. The others pointed and laughed.

"You're out, Mikey!" Raph laughed as he picked up the ball and tossed it at Casey.

Casey barely ducked as it hit the wall before it bounced back to Raph as it hit him squarely in the stomach. From there, it bounced off to Leo's head, to April's leg, to Donnie's face – "OW! **_Why the face_**?!"

Casey pointed and laughed as they all fell to the floor, but the ball had not finished yet as it came flying into his groin. He emitted a high pitched squeak as he doubled over in pain.

The room filled with a mixture of laughter, groans of pain and hisses of sympathy. "I'm so glad I caught that on film!" Kirby laughed.

"That…was not…funny" Casey wheezed.

Raph walked over, still laughing, and helped his friend to his feet. "Sorry, Case, but it totally was!"

Mikey jumped onto Donnie's back and wrapped his arms and legs around him as Donnie yelped in surprise. "Yeah, dudes! This is a par-tay! Woo!" he laughed. Donnie could not stifle a laugh as his little brother pounced on his back.

"My sons…" All heads turned to Master Splinter as he walked down the steps from the dojo and into the living room. Mr. O'Neil and Robyn stood up in courtesy and greeted him. Splinter nodded at them with a warm smile and turned back to the teenagers. "I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies, but one true question remains…"

Mikey came off of Donnie and rested on the bench lazily. "What if cupcakes could talk?"

Splinter raised a confused brow at his youngest son before continuing. "Are our enemies truly defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time."

"But, Sensei," Leo mused, "You said Shredder lost any sense of honor he had left. We'd probably never see him again. After all, it has been three months with no leads on him whatsoever…"

"But even if he _does_ show his face," Raph piped up, twirling his Sais in a smug fashion, "we've got it all taken care of! We just go up to the surface again and show New York City how much ass we – "

"_Raphael!_ Your language!" Splinter scolded.

Raph stood to attention. "Right…sorry, Sensei."

"And what's this about 'showing New York'?" Leo snapped, "You know as well as the rest of us what would happen if anyone else knew about us."

Raph let out a heavy sigh, "Well, I don't get it!" he snapped back, "I mean, why? We saved the city, why can't we just go out and –?"

"My sons," Splinter interjected firmly, "Stand before me."

The turtles quickly stood to attention and bent down on one knee, looking up at their sensei in deep respect.

"For fifteen years, you have been confined below. Now, after your victorious battle, the outside world once again beckons your teenage minds…but they can never understand. And you all must understand that the world can never be ours."

"Not even _pizza?!_" Mikey gasped, followed by his older brothers as they stared up at their sensei with wide eyes. The humans too looked to Splinter. They all knew how much the turtle brothers craved for the processed Italian dish, and how 'devastated' they would become without it.

Splinter remained silent for a moment whilst he stroked his beard. "…Pizza is okay."

The turtles sighed collectively in relief. "Dude, you almost gave me heart attack!" Mikey cried. Their human companions laughed.

"However," Splinter began again and the turtles turned back to him, "That still does not mean that we belong up there. And all of you must remember, that a ninja is a master of all things. A master of himself, and a master of his environment."

Leo stood and bowed in respect, "Hai Sensei,"

Raph rolled his eyes, "_Hai Sensei_," he mimicked. Leo glared at him and thrust his elbow into his stomach. Raph growled and retaliated with a punch on his shoulder. Leo kicked him in the shin.

Splinter sensed another fight arising, and calmly walked over and used two fingers on each hand to pinch the two turtles underneath their jaw bones. They both let out strangled gasps before they flopped boneless to the floor. "Boys! Enough! Ten flips, now!" he commanded.

Leo and Raph sighed collectively as they stood up and went over to the wall and began their ten back flips. Kirby and Robyn chuckled at the display as Splinter sat down and shook his head. "Kids" he sighed.

Kirby chuckled again, "Well, with four teenage boys, what are you going to do?"

Splinter smiled at him. "What to do indeed…"

From the other side of the room, they heard Raph bark "Hey, Mikey, Casey! Cut it out! You'll make me lose count, dammit!"

"_Raphael_! Language!"

"…Sorry Sensei,"

The other teenagers laughed. With so many teenagers now coming back and forth from the lair, Splinter could barely find a quiet moment to himself. But as long as he and his sons were surrounded by caring humans who accepted them for who and what they were, and as long as his children were happy and safe, he would not have it any other way.

Leo sighed as he finished his back-flips, whilst Raph still had three more to go. In his belt pocket, his newly rebuilt T-phone began to ring, drawing the attention of the others in the room as they looked at him. Raph and Mikey smirked. "Oooh, is it you _girlfriend_, Romeo?" Raph teased.

Leo blushed and turned away from them as he answered his phone. "_Pass the weed_!" Mikey called mockingly into the phone. Leo let out a strangled gasp as he batted Mikey away whilst the others began laughing. Leo growled and walked into Donnie's lab and shut the door behind him for privacy.

"Hello? Oh, hey Karai. Sorry about that, it was Mikey again. Are you guys okay in Japan?" he asked. After finding no leads on The Shredder in New York, Karai, Shredder's ex-daughter and top henchman, had a hunch that he must have retreated to Japan to rebuild The Foot Clan there, away from the prying eyes of NYPD, who were also looking for him. So she had taken Danny (with consent from his family of course) to search for The Shredder whilst also training him in ninjitsu since he was so eager to keep learning and also to regain the honor he had almost lost whilst under the command of The Shredder…also, he was not too bad in finding out information.

_"__Yeah, we're fine over here," _She replied, her tired tone suggesting she had just woken up from a nap_, "Still no solid leads on Shredder though. I'm getting the feeling we're just going on a wild goose chase…any luck with you guys on the other side of the freaking world?"_

Leo could not help but chuckle at the kunoichi's slight frustration. "Sorry, nothing over here either, but it looks like The Purple Dragons are trying to take the place of the Foot. We just had to stop an entire gang tonight."

He heard Karai sigh over the line, _"Great. More joys for when I get back" _she deadpanned,_ "Danny says 'Hi' to April and the others by the way."_

"Cool. I'll pass the message along for him. They were actually wondering how you guys are doing with his training."

"_He's not bad. But he won't keep his back straight when doing _Omotegote Gyaku_. Alright, I'd better go, can't keep you away from your little party, can I?"_

Leo smirked, "Sure, whatever you say,"

_"__Okay, I'll see you soon…oh, Leo, one more thing before you go...Aishiteru…" _

Leo smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, Aishiteru. Later."

With that, Karai hung up.

Leo hung up his T-phone and sighed heavily, letting his hand drop uselessly to his side. It seemed Karai had hit a dead end too in her search for their worst enemy. But they could not stop now. The Shredder had to be out there somewhere. He was misleading them somehow, but they would find him, no matter what it took.

As he turned to leave the lab and return to his family in the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the aforementioned family peeking through the door, all wearing smug smiles – even **_Splinter_**.

"Oooooooooh! Leo's got a girlfriend!" Raph cooed.

Leo blushed furiously and folded his arms firmly over his chest. "Knock it off, guys!" he seethed. They had been on his case at every chance they got ever since he and the rebellious kunoichi had gotten together nearly two months ago, only after Leo had finally gathered the courage to ask her out.

"Aw! Look at him! He's blushing! He's in _looooove_!" Mikey teased, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Donnie laughed, "Oooh, Karai _Aishiteru_ to you too!" He mocked, mimicking Leo's voice. He, Casey and Raph then began to make kissy faces. The rest of the family began to laugh at the poor flustered blue turtle.

Leo stomped past them towards his room. "Danny said hi, by the way…" he growled loudly as he slammed the door shut behind him, though it did not muffle the constant teasing he could hear from the other room.

This family was a pain, but he would never trade them, ever, for anything in this world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Returns

**A/N: Wow, another chapter already? **

**This one was interesting to write, as well as a little tricky, but nowhere near as hard to write than the chapters ahead. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Past Returns**

In the pitch darkness of the winter night, two shadowy figures moved swiftly across the rooftops, keeping to the shadows and shying away from the many street lights as their feet tread silently cross the buildings. They leapt into the air and landed noiselessly on the solid ground before they ducked underneath a hidden passageway that led into an abandoned junkyard. A long towering wall of trash encased the area, hiding it from view from outsiders.

"Come on, let's go!" One of them whispered loudly. The other nodded in response as they raced to the old hidden building within what they now called 'The Dome'. They entered the old tall building and they were greeted by dozens of other similarly clothed individuals upon their arrival. "Is this it?" asked the one who had just entered.

"Yeah, the others must have been picked up" another answered.

He stamped his foot in agitation. "Damn! We all knew 'The Dome' was our fallback spot!" he growled, "How could they have been picked off so easily?"

"Hey, shut up! Here he comes!"

The group of young teenagers all quickly fell into a line, bowed respectively, then kneeled down in front of the tall, bladed figure that had entered the room. His black cape shifted slightly as the cold wind swept into the room. His bloodshot eyes glared down at the young men seated before him. "You are the only ones left of The Foot Clan," he spoke, his voice low and foreboding as ever, "Your task is now to find the young girl, April O'Neil, and keep an eye on her. She is the key to finding the creatures that dishonored me and our clan…"

The Foot Soldiers stood up and bowed in unison as they all fled out of the room to do their masters' biding.

As they left, Bradford entered and stood behind Shredder as he folded his arms behind his back. "Master Shredder, should we not rebuild The Foot Clan?" he asked.

Shredder turned to him. "No need. I have found suitable replacements for the soldiers who failed me before…However in the meantime, I want you to guide those who seek the girl. And you will work alongside Xever."

As he spoke, a tall, thin dark skinned man entered the room. His attire consisted of black leather boots, gloves and sleeveless jacket with a ripped white shirt and dark blue jeans. He smirked smugly at Bradford, who sneered at the Brazilian man in response.

"I don't need any help. Especially from this…street rat." He spat.

"Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever taunted with a smirk.

Bradford growled, taking a threatening step towards him, "Any time you wanna test me –"

"I am not interested in you petty rivalry!" Shredder snapped, "Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. You _will _work together."

Bradford straightened up and regarded his master in respect. "Don't worry, Master Shredder. We will destroy Splinter…and the turtles."

Xever smirked as Bradford stalked away, clearly still unhappy with the concept of working with him. As Xever followed Bradford, Shredder stepped outside and peered out to the full moon.

_"__There is only one thing next…revenge! Hamato Yoshi…I am coming for you…and your precious turtles."_

* * *

The next morning, the turtle brothers sat in front of the TV watching the latest news report of a well-known Nero chemist, Dr. Victor Falco, and his thoughts on the sudden outbreak of toxic chemicals and animal testing in laboratories around the city, and commenting that his coworkers and himself at the famous company of TCRI would do no such thing, and reassured the public that the waste would be properly disposed of, with no damage towards the natural environment.

Raphael raised a brow as he stared at the screen, "Who the heck is this guy?"

"He's a very famous scientist who works for TCRI. He makes Nero chemicals and studies animals, kind of like what April's dad does. Isn't it fascinating?" Donatello answered without looking away from the screen.

Behind him, Casey yawned with disinterest. "Yeah, great egghead. Isn't Oprah on?" he asked without looking away from his comic book that Raph had lent him. He was leaned against Raph's shell as the two sat on the bench together. Raph fed Spike a strawberry as he sat contently on his lap.

Michelangelo was dozing heavily on Leonardo's lap, tired out from a long day of endless skateboarding and water balloon throwing, his arms wrapped around his brothers' waist as he nuzzled against him. Leonardo had his hand rested on his shell as he stroked it gently in soothing motions as his baby brother snored lightly. It had been a while since Mikey had done something like this, and he found it both nostalgic and a little painful; Mikey had gotten a lot heavier since they were children, and he was getting pins and needles in his legs. The cat, Klunk, also padded over upon seeing her master sleeping, and decided to curl up next to him.

He glanced behind him in mild annoyance after hearing Raph and Casey's comment. "Shut up, guys, we're watching April. This is her first real report ever since she got the job a few months ago. She's lucky to have it," he snapped.

Donnie nodded, "Yeah…she's so cool…" he said dreamily.

"Yeah," Casey sighed with a grin.

Donnie and Casey shared a competitive glare. Raph and Leo both rolled their eyes. It was no secret that both boys liked April, and the two were constantly competing for her attention and affection. So far, they were at a tie.

As April's news report continued, Raphael began to get restless. "Hey why don't we see if they got anything on our fight last night," Raph suggested, reaching for the remote.

"Do _not_ change the channel."

All heads turned to see Master Splinter watching the screen with a strange intensity. Even Mikey jumped awake upon hearing him snap.

"Umm…sure, Sensei" Raph replied hesitantly. What was that all about?

Splinter stared at the screen. In the background, he could just catch a glimpse of him. He was right there, in orange overalls and a building helmet. He simply stood there unmoving, staring emotionlessly at April and Dr. Falco…or to be accurate, staring at _April_.

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

_It could not be…_

_"__This April O'Neil, Channel Six News." _

* * *

After the report, April went over to ask Dr. Falco a few more questions. "I'm sorry, April, we're on a very tight schedule today," he answered politely, "Clearing away all this toxic waste is very important, and all press and TCRI staff must clear the area whilst I inspect the chemicals." April nodded and thanked him for his time, though she felt slightly disappointed. She had found his answers fascinating, and knew that Donatello would have loved to hear more from him.

She went over to the truck to put away her microphone. "What did you want to ask him?" an older boy asked her as he put the camera away. He was also a newcomer to Channel Six News and the two had made quick friends.

April shook her head with a small smile, "I don't know. I'm paid to be suspicious!" she laughed.

As she turned her head to the side to gaze upon the TCRI building that towered above her head, April noticed one of the workers watching her intently. She felt a chill go down her spine. The look in his eyes was cold and lifeless as they bore into her.

"Hey, Freddy, that guys' been staring at me for a while now, who is he?" she asked uneasily.

Freddy looked behind her and saw the man. "I don't know. Probably just some…weird…guy. Don't worry about it" he reassured. April still felt nervous, but was able to brush it off as the man finally walked away.

After April's father came by with Casey to pick her up and take her back to the lair, the man that had watched them approached Freddy behind the van. Freddy folded his arms crossly. "You guys have gotta stop doing that. She's gonna get suspicious if you keep looking at her!" he snapped.

The older man nodded slowly in understanding.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Anyways, have you got what you needed out of the building?"

The man took his large bag off his shoulders, opened it and showed him the contents. Freddy nodded in approval. "Good. All we need now is the ooze. We'll tell The Master, and we'll come back tonight before they clear the lab completely. Tell that to your…buddies. Got it?"

The man nodded again.

"Good. Let's get going."

* * *

Later, Freddy knelt before The Shredder as he entered 'The Dome'. He had told him everything he saw and heard during the report earlier that day.

Shredder nodded in approval. "Good. Did the 'creature' bring back what I requested?"

Freddy nodded as he stood up and moved to the side. The man from TCRI was now in a normal business suit. He held up the bag as he let Shredder inspected its contents. "Without that whelp, Baxter Stockman, I cannot manufacture any new weapons. Will you and your party be able to build what I ask with these parts?" he probed.

The man nodded. "The one known as Shredder will have what has been requested of Kraang built within the next time unit that is known as twenty-four hours. However, Kraang requests of Shredder to bring that which is known as the Mutagen back for Kraang."

Shredder nodded in agreement. He then turned to Bradford and Xever. "Bradford, Xever, gather up the remaining Foot," he commanded. "You have a mission tonight."

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were cleaning the lair after Michelangelo had found it amusing to have another Pizza Food Fight. Of course Splinter had not approved, and had punished them by making them clean the lair from top to bottom.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Mikey called as he wiped the kitchen counter, "Wax on…wax off…wax on…"

Raph slapped him upside the head. "Mouth off!"

Leo and Donnie laughed whilst Mikey pouted. "Everybody's a critic!" he grumbled.

It was in that moment that April, Casey and her father walked into the lair. "Hi guys!" April called.

"April!" Mikey cried as he ran over and swept her off her feet with a bear hug as she whopped in laughter.

Casey charged and leapt at Raph. "HUG ME BROTHA!" He shouted as the two fell to the floor in a pile of limbs.

Leo and Donnie side stepped the wrestling match and headed over to April. "Hey April, Mr. O'Neil. We saw you're report, you were great again, April!" Leo praised.

Donnie blushed deeply, "Y-y-yeah! You were amazing!" he stuttered bashfully.

April grinned as she dropped a kiss on Mikey's forehead as he finally put her down. "Thanks you guys" she said as she went over to Donnie and wrapped her arms around him. He blushed deeply as he returned the hug with a large goofy smile.

As she pulled away, she noticed something different about her boys. "Why are you guys so dirty by the way?"

"Pizza Fight" they all answered in unison.

April feigned offense, "And you didn't wait for me?! How could you?!" she laughed. She recalled the time where they had been at her aunt's old farmhouse in the country, and they had all engaged into an epic food fight. Despite what had happened to them at the time, it had felt good to see them having fun together. Even if it _did_ result in an hour of cleaning the kitchen and bathing themselves.

Kirby chuckled at their answer. "Well that explains the smell. Where is your father by the way?" he asked.

"Master Splinter? He's been in the dojo ever since he saw your report" Leo answered.

Casey looked up as he was put into a headlock from Raph. "AGH! Ow, doing what?" he asked as he struggled in Raph's powerful grip.

"Coming to a decision."

All heads turned towards the dojo steps as Splinter finally emerged from his meditation. Leo stepped forward, "Sensei, what's wrong? You've been meditating many hours," Leo asked in concern.

"Yes, Leonardo," Splinter replied simply, "and I believe it is time. Join me in the dojo, if you will."

As the turtles followed their sensei, Mikey stopped to look back to Kirby, Casey and April. "You might wanna hear what he's gotta say," he said with a reassuring smile as he took April by the hand and gently lead her and the other two humans to the dojo.

* * *

They all sat cross legged on the dojo floor before Splinter under the massive tree. He had an object wrapped in an old blanket resting his lap. "These last hours have been spent pondering many questions" Splinter spoke, "Some of our very origin, the sewer, our transformation. But the answers have always remained hidden in the past, veiled by a shadow too deep to penetrate…until now. A light from the present reaches back to illuminate that shadow. You have never seen this…but you know what it is."

He picked up the old blanket and unwrapped it, revealing the object within. The turtles gasped collectively.

"That's the canister!" Leo cried.

"The one filled with the ooze that mutated us all into what we are now!" Donnie alleged.

"No way…" Raph breathed.

"_Mom_?!" Mikey exclaimed. Raph turned and smacked Mikey over the head.

Splinter continued, "I have kept it all these fifteen years, as a 'memo' if you will." He expressed.

"But why do you only show us _now,_ Sensei?" Leo asked, "Why would you keep something so important to us and hide it?"

"Because the time had not yet arrived…until today." Splinter held up the canister and turned it slightly so they could see the label. The room once again filled with gasps.

"TCRI!" April exclaimed, "I knew there was something else about those guys, more than just some toxic waste. They weren't cleaning out waste…they were cleaning out the ooze!"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, April you are correct. And there is more. I could catch a glimpse of the same man who was responsible for the attack in the alley that caused the canister to shatter. If he and his associates are still in this city, we must know why that is, for if the contents in this canister were not unique, the city may now once again face great danger."

"I can't believe it…" Donnie breathed as he took the canister from Splinter's hands and turned it over in his own, "After all these years, wondering who we are…"

Splinter rested a hand on his shoulder. "The past returns once more, my sons. Now, it is time to seek our answers."


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltration

**A/N: This one was a really tough one to write. I hate writing fight scenes, but with Ninja Turtles, you kinda have to. So without further ado, Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Infiltration**

Inside the building that nearly towered over all the rest in the night time city of New York, Dr. Victor Falco was sat in his lab, examining the last canister of ooze that they had nearly cleared out earlier. What he discovered was truly was amazing. This extraterrestrial substance contained massive amounts of metamorphosing qualities…the ability to mutate organic life forms. Of course, he had heard of such a thing earlier when he and his colleagues discovered over a dozen of these canisters in a warehouse not fifteen years ago now, but back then, his research was limited due to the fact that the scientists before him had claimed the substance too unstable for him alone to examine. Now, however, because they were in the process of disposing said canisters, it was the perfect time to conduct some last minute examinations…

Falco put a finger to his chin in deep thought. He could continue to test it, as they had been doing for nearly fifteen years, but he himself knew next to nothing about how it worked. And if such a substance were to fall into the wrong hands…there could be disastrous results…he could not allow that to happen again as it did all those years ago.

Falco put away his equipment and stood up from his chair. Despite the overwhelming urge to study it, he decided to properly dispose of the mutagen before any innocent people were harmed.

As he carefully picked up the mutagen canister, he turned around in search for the exit to the lab, only to find a large, heavily built man standing behind him in full armor, his arms folded smugly across his chest with a smirk on his face.

Falco stumbled backwards. When did he get here? How had he avoided security? "W-who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" He stuttered as he took a few cautious steps back.

A hand from behind him slapped over his mouth, muffling his cry of surprise. Bradford snatched the canister from Falco as Xever dragged him away. Bradford grinned down at the glowing substance in his hands. "Mission accomplished…" he chuckled darkly.

A Foot ninja appeared beside Bradford and gave a short bow in respect before speaking. "Bradford, one of our men went outside to scout. The Turtles were spotted."

Bradford growled in mild annoyance. He did not need those wretched creatures ruining their chances of pleasing their master…however, he did not mind a challenge…it had been a while since he had met anyone worth a challenge, and he had never actually seen the turtles himself before. It would be a great honor to fight and defeat the very creatures who had managed to best his sensei.

He turned to Xever with a devilish grin. "Well, by all means then, let's finish this. Shall we?"

Xever chuckled. "I've always wanted to try turtle soup…"

* * *

In silent unison, the turtles leapt across the rooftops in the darkness of the cold night. Michelangelo's teeth chattered as he shivered. "Dudes, were reptiles, we don't do cold!" he cried.

Donnie looked back at him as they ran, "Well, theoretically Mikey, we are essentially a combination of warm and cold blood, because you see, after our mutation with Splinter our genetics were marginally altered so – "

"Donnie I swear to _god_ I will _smack_ you outta your shell!" Raph barked.

Leo shushed them all as he took out his t-phone and dialed April's phone number. "April, are we going the right way?"

Back at the lair, April, Casey and Splinter were gathered around April's computer. A series of blinking blue, red, purple and orange lights appeared on the screen on a series of mapped areas. "Yeah, Leo, you guys are good. I gotta warn you though; TCRI is a heavily guarded scientific facility. You guys will have to be extra careful, or you might wind up as their next test subjects. If you guys need any help, Casey and I will back you up."

"_Will do April, thanks. Leonardo out_."

Within the next few minutes of endless running and bounding over rooftops, the turtles reached the colossal building. Mikey gazed up at the massive structure in amazement. "Whoa…" he breathed.

"Yeah, Mikey. Whoa indeed." Leo said.

Donnie took out his T-phone and opened the app that he had downloaded from April's laptop earlier. "According to April's map of the building she downloaded, we're supposed to go to the fifth floor…wait, that doesn't look right…" Donnie muttered as he peered at the mapped out structure in confusion.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

Donnie put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well," he elaborated, "the bottom two thirds are normal offices floors as well as laboratories, but the confusing thing is, according to the map, the top third…is completely blank…"

The turtles gathered around the map on Donnie's phone. He was right; the top third was blank. Not a single plan, sketch or drawing of any sort on the structure.

"Why is it blank?" Raph asked, just as baffled as his taller brother.

"Well, it says in small print underneath that it's off limits to all visitors and even staff. But that doesn't make any sense, because there's nothing up there. Unless, of course…"

"…Whatever they built up there…they didn't want anyone to know about it" Leo mused, glancing up at the tower suspiciously. It appeared that there was more to TCRI than just the mutagen. He turned back to his brothers, "Change of plan. We go to the top floor."

The others looked up at him in surprise. "But, Leo" Donnie argued, "We don't know what's up there – "

"All the more reason to find out," Leo interjected, "Like Splinter said, we have to find answers to our past, and this is the only way."

"Better said than done, dude" Mikey piped up, "how're we gonna get all the way up there? Climb up the building? Pack ourselves in a box and take the elevator?"

Leo, Donnie and Raph shared a look. They all turned to Mikey and smiled devilishly.

Mikey drew. "Uh oh…" he whimpered. Whatever they had planned, it was not in his favor.

* * *

Back at the lair, April was hacking into TCRI cameras. It was lucky for her that Donnie had shown her his 'How To Hack Like A Pro' technique a few months ago. And even luckier that she was a fast learner; trying to keep up with Donnie was like trying to top Mikey from throwing a water balloon; it was almost a lost cause. "Okay, so far so good," she mused as she tapped away at her keyboard, "Doesn't seem like there's any night security. I wonder why?"

She hummed in thought. "Something must be wrong. I thought this place is heavily guarded, so what happened to everyone?"

Next to her, Casey's eyes suddenly flung wide open as he looked at the screen. "Wait! April, zoom in on that camera there! The one outside!" he urged, pointing at the screen.

Despite his slightly panicked tone, April did so. All jaws went down in utter shock.

"What…are…they…_doing_?"

The turtles were around the back of the building, dragging a large cardboard box from the dumpster. Mikey was seen ushering Donnie, Leo and Raph inside whilst he put on an old hat and worn trench coat. He sealed the box shut and began pushing it around towards the front door.

The two humans stared in total disbelief. They simultaneously slapped a hand against their foreheads. "This is gonna end badly…" Casey muttered under his breath.

April could only nod her agreement.

* * *

"_Special delivery_!"

The woman at the front desk in the lobby looked up from her computer and stared in puzzlement as a young man pushed a very large cardboard box through the door. "Um can I help you sir?" she asked hesitantly.

The young man turned around, his face slightly hidden from view from his strange hat. "Ah yes. I am here to deliver a special delivery! I hope-a you don't-a mind, it is so late after all!" he pleasantly explained in an…Italian accent?

"Um, no it's no problem, um, go right up and I'm sure they will see your…special delivery is safely delivered," she smiled awkwardly.

"_Grazie_!" he said happily as he pushed the box into the elevator, discreetly pushing the very top button. As the elevator doors closed, Mikey let out a heavy sigh of relief as he took off his hat and coat. "Okay guys, I think we're clear."

The box spurt open as the three turtles inside burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh-ho my god, Mikey! W-what was _that_?!" Raph hooted, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I wish I got that on tape!" Leo laughed.

Mikey blushed deeply. "Shut up, you guys!" he cried defensively, "We got into the freaking elevator, didn't we? So it wasn't that bad!" he pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

The boys climbed out of their box as they sobered up a little. Donnie patted his head, "Yeah, Mikey, you did well," he praised. "With the elevator going up smoothly, and no one suspecting a thing, we should be up and out of here in a jiffy!"

It was then that the elevator suddenly screeched and groaned to a stop. The lights went dark and everything became eerily silent.

Mikey screamed and latched onto Leo. "This is just like what happened in that movie where elevator stopped and whenever the lights went out, the Devil came and killed someone! We're next! I don't wanna die!" he cried.

"Mikey! Shut it!" Raph barked, "You watch way too many horror movies!"

Leo tugged his arm out of Mikey's grip and dialed April's number on his T-phone again. "April, do you know what's going on?"

"_I don't, Leo." _April said on the other line,_ "But I do know for a fact that there are no night guards or security anywhere. I'm guessing something bad went down before you guys got there. Looks you'll have to find another way up there._"

Leo sighed as he hung up. "Guys, it looks like we'll have to climb the rest of the way up."

He ignored their heavy sighs and opened the top of the elevator by climbing onto Donnie's shoulders. "Stop stalling and let's move guys!" he commanded.

"If we get killed by the Devil, I'm totally blaming you guys!" Mikey cried as he climbed after Leo, followed by an angry Raph and a mildly peeved Donnie.

The turtles scaled the elevator shaft, clinging onto wires and spaces in the metallic shaft to make their way up. Luckily, they were already more than half way up when the elevator had decided to stop, so they did not need to climb far, but it was no less tedious.

Leo tugged the doors open as they finally reached the top floor. He looked cautiously from side to side. The long hallway was empty and dark. It seemed as if all the power had gone out. "Okay, the cost is clear. Let's move guys," Leo whispered as he climbed onto the floor, helping his brothers out in the process.

"I love this spy stuff!" Mikey laughed in a loud whisper.

The turtles moved through the dark maze of hallways silently. Despite their size, their feet made no sound as they quickly navigated through the offices, looking for any strange labs. So far they saw none, and as the minutes dragged on, the results remained the same.

"Well, not much to this place, is there?" Donnie sighed, slightly disappointed. He had hoped to see larger labs in this building, especially if they were doing scientific research on extraterrestrial goo.

"Donnie, it may look empty, but as Sensei always said, appearances can be deceiving. So we have to move quietly." Leo ordered in a hushed tone.

Donnie nodded firmly. "Yeah!" Mikey cheered quietly.

Raph moved in front of Leo. "C'mon, Leo, what do you say? Let's do it already!" he urged as he rushed off ahead of the others.

Donnie and Mikey shared a look. "Let's do it!" they laughed as they performed a handshake and rushed off eagerly after Raph.

Leo sighed and shook his head. "Guys, I swear you're gonna get yourselves hurt if you carry on like this…" he muttered crossly as he chased after his younger brothers.

After another long, endless maze of hallways, Donnie finally spotted a door with lights illuminating underneath. "Hey, guys, this must be it," Donnie called quietly as the others gathered around him.

Raph looked down to find that there was a black multicolored box drilled to the wall next to the door. A code. Great. "So how do we get in?" Raph asked, his question more directed at Donnie than anyone else.

Donnie grinned as he dug into his belt. "Leave it to me," he said as he took out a small black device, "I've got an app for that."

The others let out a groan. "Oh boy…" Leo sighed.

Donnie plugged in his device into the box and began punching a series of numbers, each code he entered coming in as 'denied access'. Before long, the impatient red turtle appeared by his side. "I've got an app for that, too!" he grinned sarcastically before brutally kicking the door open. Donnie pouted as Leo and Raph entered the lab, followed by Mikey who stopped only to grin at him, before Donnie himself entered with an expression telling them that he was so done.

The turtles peered around the corner and their eyes widened in awe.

The lab was beyond massive. Glistening silver metallic surfaces greeted them as they gazed upon the many whirring machines in the center of the lab. Three large glass pods stood in the far corner next to the large window that served as their only glimpse of the city below. Silver stairs led down to a lower level littered with unfinished machines that roughly resembled small hovercrafts.

The four teenagers gazed around them in wonder. "Whoa! Time Square City, or what?!" Raph exclaimed.

"I-I don't believe it!" Donnie gasped in amazement, "Look at all of this! They're using a metal alloy that _I_ don't even recognize!" his eyes were so wide with wonder and excitement that he feared he would burst from the immensity of it all. Leo was right; appearances were indeed deceiving. Even he could not have fathomed such beautiful technology.

"It's like video games in 3D!" Mikey laughed as he danced around the shiny silver objects.

"Totally massive!" Leo gaped as he observed the unknown tech around him. He had never seen so many machines, not even in Donnie's lab!

Raph approached a large control panel on one of the higher levels. "Whoa! Get a load of this crazy joint!"

Donnie continued to gaze around him. This lab was nothing like he imagined. In fact, it was so much better! "The past returns…I _knew_ we'd find something special!" he said to himself as he began examining and exploring the machinery around him.

Mikey followed him as he eagerly skimmed through the 'shiny things'. "I'll say special! Look at this! Hey, where do you the quarter in?" He began poking one of the machines curiously as he looked up and saw a glowing purple button. "Oooh, shiny!"

He moved to press it, but yelped as Leo smacked his hand. "Mikey! Will you just stop screwing around?!" he snapped, "Remember what we're here for!"

"Hey guys, over here!" Donnie called from the other side of the room. He was sat next to a strange looking computer that was dissimilar to the ones usually created by humans.

The other turtles gathered around as Donnie inspected the screen intensely. Leo placed an arm around him and peered at the monitor. "What do you make of it, Donnie?" he asked his intelligent brother.

Donnie hummed in thought before answering. "I'm not sure, Leo, but it looks like an allocation of serial numbers…" He began typing on the keyboard. His brother knew that he was not just a scientist; he was a master hacker, able to break down even the strongest of Fire Walls within mere minutes. "Let's see…this data was taken from another lab lower down in the building complex…hmmm, Disposed, disposed, disposed…Disposed of what?"

"Hey guys, I think we're too late!" Mikey called as he picked up two empty canisters that he found lying behind the computer – two of how many dozens were discovered beforehand. "Like, 'No deposit no return, dudes."

Leo and Raph sighed heavily. "Great. All this way for nothing then…" Raph growled.

"Well, except maybe this one…" Donnie said, pointing at the screen. "This one's still active!"

Leo grinned. "Good! So we still have a shot. Donnie, can you bring up the file?"

Donnie frowned in thought. "Well, I could try, but if the database is coded, the whole system might go down…"

"This is our only shot at finding that active canister if it's still hidden in the building…" Leo advised, "you're gonna have to go for it, Don."

"Yeah, Donnie, go for it!" Mikey cheered.

"Thanks for the commentary, Mikey" Leo smiled. Mikey gave him a thumbs up.

With a final nod, Donnie cracked his knuckles and set to work, his three large fingers tapping away effortlessly on the small keyboard. His tongue protruded out of his mouth, a sign that the genius was in deep concentration, and his brothers should not disturb him. As he watched Donnie work, Raph felt a presence behind him. He turned his head around, but saw no one. Unsatisfied, he drew out a Sai just in case and looked back to Donnie.

Several shadows flew silently passed them. They were being watched.

Donnie hit one last button, praying that his decryption code worked. A voice from the computer rang through their ears and made them jump. "_That which is known as access is not granted to Kraang_."

"Kraang?" they all crowed in unison.

"Who's Kraang?" Mikey asked.

Raph only shrugged his shoulders.

"_That which is known as the computer database will now shut down_." The computer screen suddenly fractured and shut off with a low whine. The turtles all groaned in agitation and defeat.

"Damn it! So close!" Donnie cursed, slamming his hands on the keyboard in frustration.

"I'd say _too_ close…"

The turtles spun around to find dozens of Foot soldiers surrounding them. "The Foot!" Mikey cried.

Leo cursed under his breath as he and his brothers drew their weapons. How had he not detected them? How could he have let himself and his team be so careless?

Bradford and Xever stepped forward and peered down at the turtles for the first time. They were just as hideous as their master had told them.

"Who are you creeps?" Raph barked, pointing the tip of his Sai at the two of them in a threatening gesture.

"I am Bradford, mightiest warrior of The Foot," Bradford announced proudly.

"And the name is Xever. So you don't forget, I'll write on your shells" Xever declared as he flicked two razor sharp knives. "…with these!" he grinned.

Bradford took out a glowing canister and held it tauntingly above their heads. "Were you looking for this, freaks?" he sneered.

"The canister!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Get him!" Raph growled, but Mikey beat him to it as he rushed off ahead of him.

"I got him!" Mikey cried as he flipped out his kusarigama chain and used the fundo end of the chain to snap it out of his hand. Bradford yelped in pain as the canister slipped out of his grip and flew into the air.

Donnie leapt up with a powerful jump, caught it in midair and flipped back down to the ground, landing on his feet. "Ha, ha! I got it!" he cheered, "All hail me!"

His victory was short lived, however, as The Foot swarmed him. "Oh boy…" he mumbled.

"Attack!" Bradford commanded. The Foot rushed forwards in unison towards the terrapins.

"Turtles! _Attack_!" Leo ordered as he, Mikey and Raph charged into the fray.

All hell broke loose as the turtles fought relentlessly against the mass amount of Foot Soldiers. Donnie could not use his Bo staff and hold the canister at the same time, so was struggling badly with his batch of opponents.

"Donnie, Donnie! Over here!" Mikey called, waving his arms in the air.

Donnie jumped up, "Catch!" He threw the canister over to Mikey with everything he had. Luckily, Mikey caught it with ease as he flipped, kicked and spun around attacking foot clan with the canister tucked safely under his arm.

Leo slashed and sliced his way through The Foot soldiers, avoiding various attacks around him as he did so. One soldier attempted to attack him by leaping towards him to restrain him, however Leo saw his attack coming, and performed a perfect split to the floor as the soldier flew over his head and smacked into another. Leo smirked as he slid himself effortlessly to his feet.

Raph winced from the other side of the lab. "Dude, how do you do that?!"

Leo drop kicked a soldier and grinned at his younger brother. "Because I'm me!" he teased.

Raph only rolled his eyes with a smirk, and returned to the battle.

Xever charged at Leo with his knives drawn as he was busy with another soldier and slashed him across the shoulder. Leo cried out in pain as he stumbled backward before he fell down the steps and landed painfully on his shell on the lower levels of the lab.

"Leo!" Raph cried. He charged for Xever, eyes ablaze, just as he was about to stab Leo in the neck and grabbed him. The two rolled across the floor before Xever kicked Raph off him. Raph flipped in the air and landed in a crouch on his feet. He spun and pointed his Sais hostilely at him.

Xever scoffed, "You think you can beat me, turtle?"

"I don't think, I _know_ I can, Afro Circus!" he retorted as a short but violent scuffle ensued between the two. Raph had to admit, this guy was good. He was no ninja, but he was fast, agile and those freakishly long legs of his gave him an advantage.

Back on the top floor, Mikey was having trouble as he became surrounded by foot soldiers. "Uh oh!" he cried. With the last mutagen canister under his arm, he could not afford to mess up this time.

Raph saw this from the lower floor as he pushed Xever away from him. "Mikey! Down here! Throw it!" he called.

Mikey looked down with a grateful grin before readying himself to throw. "Go high! Go High!" he called as he tossed the canister into the air.

Before Raph could jump for it, Xever knocked him out of the way with a hard kick to the head and caught it with a smug grin.

Donnie growled in anger as he leapt down the stairs and used the momentum to roll along the floor. "One, two, three, _punt_!" he cried as he rolled to Xever's feet and kicked the canister out of his hands. The canister flew into the air once again. "Leo!" Donnie called, "Catch it, quick!"

"I got it!" Leo leapt up into the air and reached out, the tip of his finger just grazing it.

However, Bradford bounded upwards and grabbed Leo by the waist and forced him to the ground with a hard thud, resulting in a foot member to catch it instead. Bradford grabbed Leo and picked him up off the ground, pinning his arms to his sides. Leo struggled in Bradford's muscular grip. "Ugh! Ah! _Let me go_!"

Bradford sneered as he began to crush the young turtle in his grip, squeezing the air out of him.

"Hands off my bro, you creep!" Mikey growled as he charged and whacked Bradford over the head with his nunchaku. Bradford growled in pain and released Leo from his hold. Leo kicked him in the face as he staggered backwards, trying to regain his breath. "You okay, bro?" Mikey asked in concern, rushing to his side and helping him to his feet.

Even as he huffed for breath, Leo sent him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm okay…thanks Mikey."

Donnie and Raph leapt up to the higher levels, and the turtles were shell to shell as The Foot surrounded them. "We've gotta get that canister back!" Leo growled. He turned halfway to his brothers and instructed in a hushed tone, "Mikey, you go in the middle, you guys take the sides. Got it?"

Raph and Donnie nodded. "Got it!"

Mikey grinned. "I don't get it!"

The others rolled their eyes and prepared themselves. Leo looked to Mikey, who nodded as he began to back-flip towards the Foot with the canister. The Foot soldier assumed a battle stance. However, once Mikey reached him, he head butted him fiercely in the stomach. The Foot toppled forward in pain, releasing his hold on the canister as it sailed through the air.

Leo reached out and caught it. "Yes!" he cheered, but his smile faded as The Foot pursued him. He took desperate measures as he jumped up and ran across the walls, the Foot surprisingly in hot pursuit.

Bradford growled leapt up at him again as he sprinted across the wall.

"Wah!" Leo cried as Bradford grabbed him again and the two fell to the ground. "Not again!" Leo yowled as the canister flew out of his grip and back into the hands of Xever.

Bradford grabbed Leo by the back of the neck and threw him into a wall. Leo smacked hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him as he slid down to the floor.

"Leo!" Mikey cried as he ran to his unconscious brothers' side. He was still breathing, but a nasty bruise was slowly forming on the back of his head. Mikey glared at the man who had hurt his older brother. Bradford only smirked back coldly as he bounded over to the other side of the lab next to Xever and held up a smoke pellet.

"Oh _no you don't_!" Raph snarled as he and Donnie charged for them. The Foot gathered around Bradford and Xever in a circle.

"So long, freaks!" Bradford declared and threw down the pellet. White smoke exploded from the pellet and filled the entire room. The turtles coughed and spluttered as The Foot escaped with the last canister of ooze.

"Oh great!" Donnie coughed.

"Terrific!" Leo hacked as he got on his hands and knees.

"Wonderful!" Raph snarled.

Mikey rubbed his watery eyes as he spluttered. "Bummer!"

Leo's T-Phone began to buzz. _"Guys! Are you okay? What's going on in there?!" _April's panicked voice rang out.

Leo reached for his phone. "Uh, April, I-I think we might've screwed the city with this mission!" he coughed as the smoke finally cleared.

_"__Say _what_?! What happened?! Oh, y'know what, don't bother, you guys have gotta get out of there, now! The night guards have suddenly decided the Italian guy was a phony!"_

Their eyes went wide as they all looked to Mikey.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Okaaaaay…maybe that _didn't_ work so well after all…"


	5. Chapter 5: Get The Heck Outta There!

**Chapter 5: Operation: Get the Heck Out Of There!**

Bradford and Xever, followed by the dozens of remaining Foot Soldiers, leapt down the tall skyscraper, hanging by a rope tied from above as they abseiled down the building. They landed on their feet at the bottom of the building and shared a smug grin. "Mission accomplished" Bradford smirked.

Xever let out a snort of triumph. "Now that we have the ooze and the Dr., there will be nothing that can stop us now."

"And I'd bet my honor if those blasted turtles make it out of that building without being spotted by the security once those fools wake up," Bradford smirked.

Security alarms began to ring and blare out from inside the building. It appeared that the guards had finally come to, and realized they had been infiltrated.

Bradford and Xever looked to each other. "…thirty bucks says they'll make out of there." Xever challenged.

Bradford considered it for a moment. "…Thirty bucks says they don't."

"Deal."

They shook on it, and left the scene. The Foot dragged an unconscious Dr. Falco with them as they retreated back to 'The Dome'.

* * *

The turtles began to panic as the sirens blared out, the lab now blinking red from the security lights above them. They were very lucky there were no security cameras on this floor, or at least in this laboratory.

"What now, chief?!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo tried to remain calm as he darted his gaze around the lab, looking for any possible escape. "Uhhh…apart from going back the way we came, I've got nothing…unless anyone wants to try jumping off the roof…"

The turtles heard a voice blare out on the speakers.

"**Intruder alert. Intruder alert. All staff must evacuate the building. Security must report to the top level immediately**."

The boys shared a disconcerted glance. "Uh oh…" they whimpered in unison. This was conceivably one of the worst situations the four mutant turtles could have ever found themselves in. Imagine if the security guards found the four talking ninja turtles inside a _laboratory._ One could only envision the number of experiments the scientists would want to pull on them.

This was the very reason Master Splinter had kept them down in the sewers for so long and why he had wanted to _keep_ them down there for as long as he could.

One of their greatest fears was soon about to become a reality.

"Let's start moving! The longer we stay here the more chance we have of getting caught!" Leo decreed as he led his brothers out of the large lab and back down the hallway.

"I think this should be called, '**Operation: Get the Heck Out of Here'**!" Mikey cried as he ran alongside his brothers. The once dark maze of hallways was now blinking with bright red security lights. Stealth was no longer an option as they bolted down the warren, trying to retrace their steps.

"Leo! We can't use the elevators, remember? And going down the stairs ain't an option either!" Raph argued as they ran.

"Just keep going! I'll think of something!" Leo replied.

Raph rolled his eyes and growled. Some leader _he_ was.

"Move your shells, guys, go!" Leo shouted over the noise of the blaring alarm bells as they turned a sharp corner. Mikey swerved too hard to the left and instead smacked hard into a wall. By the time he shook his head to clear the dizziness, he realized that his brothers had already run off ahead of him, not realizing that he had been left behind.

"Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" he cried as he ran in the direction he had last seen his brothers' charge off into, but of course, without a map or any memory whatsoever of how they had weaved through the office complex, he got lost within seconds.

This place was like a labyrinth, and he had managed to get lost in it.

"Oh man…"

The walls suddenly seemed to close in around him as he took a few wary steps backwards, the noise of the alarm bells ringing louder and louder in his ears. Is eyes went wide as his heart beat faster, thumping against his chest. He hated being left alone. He hated isolation. He had no idea where to go and he was truly very scared.

He snapped himself out of his daze and took a few steps backwards. "Okay, Mikey, c'mon! Keep it together! You can do this! Just focus!" he told himself, forcing him to slow his breathing down and think.

"Come on, Mikey, think! What would Donnie do? What would Leo do…?"

He suddenly collided with a solid bulk behind him. He gasped as he spun around to find a tall, stone faced man staring coldly down at him. He leapt backwards with a yelp. The man appeared to be alone and had no visible weapons on his person. In fact, he looked just like any other office person, completely harmless. But like he had been told earlier, appearances could be deceiving.

Mikey squared his shoulders and flipped out his Nunchaku. "You think you're tough, huh?!" he challenged, "you think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot Nunchuck fury?!" he spun his nunchaku expertly to prove his point. He then launched himself at the man and attacked, kicking and whacking the man hard several times, but to his surprise, he remained stock still, not even flinching once or cry out in pain.

The man suddenly caught the weapon and effortlessly tugged it out of the young turtles' grip.

Mikey blinked once in shock. "…I see," he said simply, "well then…" He then screamed and spun on his heel, bolting down the hallway. The emotionless husk followed closely behind him.

Mikey turned his head and screamed again; the guy was right behind him. How was this guy so fast?!

Mikey kept running, darting around sharp corners and leaping over overturned furniture. Looks like The Foot were not too great at covering their tracks.

He turned another corner to find himself face to face with a large door. He tugged and pushed on the handle, desperately trying to open it. But to his despair, it would not budge. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no please don't be locked!" he wailed helplessly.

A shadow fell upon him. Before he could react, the man rushed toward him and grabbed him by the arm. Mikey yelped as he felt his steel like grip nearly crush his arm. "You shall prove useful in the experimentation that shall be commencing in a time that is soon coming" he said in a dark monotone.

_Experiments?!_

Mikey struggled fiercely in his grip as he used his free arm to whip out his kusarigama blade. "Let me go! STAY **_BACK_**!" he screamed as he slashed the man's face in a desperate attempt to free himself. The man staggered backwards and held his slashed face. Mikey closed his eyes, expecting to see blood pouring out of the wound. He cracked his eyes open to find the man on the floor. No blood was seen – only neon blue sparks of electricity.

"What the -?!" Mikey exclaimed as he cautiously walked over and pushed the body onto its back with his foot. The face was torn like rubber, revealing a blue robotic body hidden underneath. "That is all kinds of wrong!" he cried.

As if things could not get any more bizarre, the body's chest burst open to reveal a snarling pink creature. Its appearance resembled that of a human brain, aside from the pink tentacles that suddenly lashed out and wrapped itself around Mikey's head.

"**_GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!_**!" Mikey shrieked as the brain creature latched itself onto his face.

* * *

Leo, Raph and Donnie continued to run down the red blinking hallways. They could hear the many footsteps of the security guards approaching.

"I think I saw something move! Over there!" one cried to his comrades.

"I thought no one was allowed up here. Wasn't this entire top third bought by some company a few years back?"

"Yeah, ain't this private property or somethin'?"

"Yeah, but those guys don't seem to be up here, and besides, we have a job to do! Let's move it!"

The security guards moved further down the twisted hallways. If they had bothered to glance up, they would have found three large turtles clung to the rafters in the ceiling. But New Yorkers hardly ever looked up.

The turtles leapt down silently, preparing to continue onwards when Raph suddenly realized something that hit him like a slap in the face. "Hey! Where's Mikey?!" he exclaimed.

The remaining brothers spun around in search for their youngest brother, but found no trace of him. How had they not noticed he was gone?!

"Where did he...when did..._Mikey_?!" Leo called out as loud as he dared. No one answered his call. The three remaining turtles felt fear rising in their chests.

"Great!" Raph snarled, "Mikey's lost inside _a science lab_. What could possibly go wrong now?!"

"Oh my god! Hey guys, check this out! It looks like some kinda giant turtle!"

The turtle's blood ran colder.

"Oh no..." Donnie whispered in horror.

In an instant, the boys were sprinting down the hallway to where the voice had come from. They hid and peered from behind a corner. Their eyes went as wide as dinner plates at what they saw. Michelangelo lay unconscious in the center of several large security guards.

One of them lowered their flashlight and poked at his head."Well I'll be damned...it is a turtle. You sure you didn't kill it?"

"Nope. It was lying here when I found it. What do you guys make of it?"

The one who had poked him hummed in thought. "Well, it looks like these guys must have been doing illegal experiments up here...we could turn them in for animal testing and send this thing to the zoo or something..."

"Or we could sell this little monster to another lab and get a load of hard cash for it!" another said.

The flashlight guy began to grin sadistically. "Yeah, you're right! I mean, who has ever seen a freak like this before? No one!"

"We'd be famous!"

"We'd be filthy stinking rich!" They began to laugh as they grabbed Mikey by his arms and legs and began to carry him away.

However, before they could move any farther, three large dark figures blocked their path, the whites of their eyes glowing menacingly as they glared at the guards.

"What in the -?" Flashlight guy exclaimed.

Before any of them could react, the three figures were upon them, beating them into the ground with little effort, but with brutal force, and making sure they did not touch the younger turtle. As soon as they were all down for the count, the three turtles sheathed their weapons and crowded around their younger brother.

Leo propped him up in his arms and gently shook him. "Mikey? Mikey! Wake up!"

Mikey groaned softly as his eyes flickered open. He glanced around him as his vision blurred into focus.

"...hey guys…" He said tiredly.

His brothers sighed in relief. He was going to be okay.

"Mikey, dude, what happened?! We thought we were gonna lose you!" Raph barked, trying to mask his fear and relief with agitation, which failed badly.

Leo helped Mikey to his feet. "We'll have to worry about that later, Raph. Right now, we've gotta get outta here before these guys get up," he ordered. The others nodded as they rounded the corner and took off. Leo supported Mikey with Mikey's arm draped over his shoulder. Whatever had happened to him, he was obviously still very dazed and dizzy.

Leo nearly growled out loud at the thought of those so-called 'security guards' laying another hand on his baby brother.

If they ever called any member of his family a freak or a monster again, he would show them what a _real_ monster did.

"Leo! I found the elevator! And it's clear! Let's go now before they shut it down again!" Donnie called as they finally found the elevator again. Against their better judgment and due to the fact that their brother was still disorientated, the four turtles climbed into the elevator and punched the bottom floor button. They held their breath as the elevator door closed and lowered them back down to the first floor.

What would happen when they reached it? Would they be spotted? Would they be captured and spend the rest of the rest of their lives in cages or labs separated from each other…?

They nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Leo's phone ring.

"H-hello?" Leo answered clumsily.

"_Leo, its April, what are you guys doing in the freaking elevator?! The other guards know you're in there and they've sent back up! They don't know what you look like, thank goodness, but they will! They're waiting for you at the bottom floor!"_

The boys froze.

"What now, boss?" Mikey whimpered.

Leo remained calm as he hung up the phone and wracked his brain for an idea. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait…I think I've got it!"

* * *

The elevator went 'ding!' as it finally hit its destination on the bottom floor. About five guards stood by as they waited for the doors to open, guns at the ready. "Alright boys, we move in on my signal," the one at the front commanded.

The guards stood by.

The doors opened.

"GO!"

The guards then charged in all at once. However, there was no one to be found. They looked around in confusion. "What the devil is going on here? You told me that Chris told you that they left in the elevator!"

"Yeah, he did, but I don't understand…"

A loud thump was heard as something landed outside the doors. All heads turned to the entrance. All eyes went wide and all jaws hit the floor.

Two giant green skinned turtles, one armed with two swords strapped to a belt on its shell and a blue bandana tied over its eyes, and the other shorter one with a red bandana both stared at them expressionlessly with their arms folded.

No one moved or spoke for a time.

The turtles tilted their heads to look at the floor buttons on the wall. Their eyes looked up to meet the stunned ones of the guards. Suddenly in a flurry of movement, the turtles began to quickly press all the buttons on the wall. They both took a step back with enormous grins on their faces and waved. "_Byyyye_!" they laughed as the elevator doors shut before the guards could squeeze themselves out.

* * *

As Leo and Raph ran out of the building to meet up with Donnie and Mikey, they could not stop their laughter. "I've_ always_ wanted to do that!" Raph crowed as he and Leo shared a high three.

They met up with Donnie supporting an unconscious Mikey behind the building hidden behind a large dumpster. "Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked down to Mikey. "He passed out again after we hid here, but he'll be just fine, just tired. By the way, nice plan, Leo," Donnie grinned, "Hiding up on the elevator shaft and then jumping out without those guys noticing? Great idea!"

Raph began to chuckle, "Donnie, you have no idea…"

Before they could move, a white van came speeding down the street and swerved down the alley way towards them. It screeched to a stop right beside them. "What the -?" Raph barked as he reached for his Sais, his two remaining brothers following suit.

Before they could react, a tall figure stepped out of the sliding van doors with some form of gun in their hands. Instead of bullets, the gun spouted green gas.

"Poison gas!" Leo cried in warning, but was too late as the turtles hacked at the odor. Soon, they collapsed in an unconscious heap to the ground.

The tall dark figures loomed over their helpless sleeping forms.

* * *

The security guards had finally been able to escape their elevator prison and ran outside to the entrance of the building. They scanned the darkened streets but found no sign of giant talking turtles.

However, they did see a white van driving just past the building.

"Hey, stop there! Police!" one called. The van driver obeyed and pulled over, parking directly in front of the guard. "Wind down that window." The window lowered down and the driver's head poked out.

"Hey there officers, nice night, ain't it?" Casey Jones greeted with a friendly smile.

"You see any strange looking fellows in big suits walking around here?" asked the guard.

Casey hummed in thought, "ummmm...what kind of suits?"

The guard looked a little uncertain, or to put it bluntly, very embarrassed, to answer. "Uuuh...guys in giant turtle suits?"

Casey nearly laughed, "Turtle suits, dude? Are you serious? Hah! Never seen anything like that around here! Well, if that's all then, I bid you good sir's good –"

"Hold on! What's in the van?" the guard probed suspiciously.

Casey continued to appear casual, though his insides were twisting nervously. "This is me and my wife's Pest Control van. All the good stuff is in there. Trust me, you don't wanna go back there!" he laughed.

The guard quirked a brow, "Aren't you a little young to be a married pest control guy, kid?" he probed.

Casey shrugged, "Hey, free country, man. Well, I'll be seeing you! G'night!" With that, Casey waved kindly at the cops and rolled up the window and drove away, leaving the security guards stood dumbfounded at the TCRI entrance.

The guards watched the van disappear into the streets. "Maybe we were tripping or something?" one of the guards mused aloud.

"Yeah...that must be it..."

As soon as they turned the corner and were out of sight, Casey let out a long sigh of relief. He thought they would've checked the van. If they had, they would've been in big trouble. He turned to look in the back of the van. "Everything okay back there, red?" he asked.

April O'Neil looked up at him and nodded. "They're fine, they're stirring now."

"Good. I still don't get why we had to knock 'em out. Wouldn't it have just been easier just to - "

"...uuuuugh...did someone catch the number on that van...?" said a slurred voice.

April looked down to find Leo groaning and blinking awake from where he lay on the floor of the van. Raph was propped on his side in the far right corner, Mikey was lying on top of Leo's shell, and Donnie was resting on April's lap. The turtles were being dragged slowly back into the waking world as they all groaned.

"uggh, where...where are we?" Raph slurred.

"Welcome back from the dead, Raphie boy!" Casey laughed from the drivers' seat, keeping his eyes on the traffic.

"…Casey? April?" Leo muttered tiredly, still not yet fully awake as he tried to get up, but found that Mikey was still lying on him, "Where are we? When did you guys get here?"

April smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, we had to make it look as if we poisoned you in front of the security camera as if we were taking out vermin, otherwise we wouldn't have had to knock you out with Donnie's 'Knockout Gas Gun' that he made a while back. Don't worry, the stuff's not poisonous, you'll be fine within a few minutes. "

Raph pouted sourly as he recollected himself from his drowsiness, "Oh, thanks guys, next time, do you think you could _warn us on the phone first_?!" he barked crossly.

"Hey, Leo hung up on me before I could tell him!" April argued, sending an annoyed glance at the blue turtle.

Leo shrugged sheepishly. "Um...oops?" he laughed nervously, "Look, we were under pressure! What else was I supposed to do?"

Donnie began to stir as his eyes flickered open. "Ugggh...what happened..." he muttered. His gaze wandered upwards, and his eyes widened to saucers. "A-April?!" he cried.

Was he lying on April's lap? Was this a beautiful dream, or had he died and gone to heaven?

"Hey, Donnie! Welcome back! Are you okay?" April asked as she smiled down at him.

Donnie grinned like a fool as he gazed up at her beautiful face. "Is this what heaven is like?" he breathed.

Raph and Leo both smirked. "Um, Donnie, we're not dead..." Raph chortled.

Donnie's eyes widened again in realization. A deep blush coated his green face. "Oh...right...hehehehe, sorry..." he laughed nervously as he got himself into a seated position.

It was then that Mikey decided to wake up as he blinked several times and groaned. However, his eyes widened as he shot up from his position on Leo's back and yelped. "AAH! ALIEN ROBOTS!" he cried.

From the front seat, Casey raised a brow whilst the others glanced at each other in confusion.

"Ummm, what?" Raph shrugged.

Mikey began to panic, "Guys, there was this guy and he tried to kill me and he had a freaky alien brain thing in his chest!" he cried, his breathing coming out in quick, panicked huffs.

Leo saw that he was truly frightened, and a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Mikey. You were probably just having a nightmare. There are no such things as Alien Robots," he reassured.

Mikey looked hesitant as he tried to calm himself, "B-but, I remember that thing leaping onto me and then trying to suck off my face, but then I passed out...huh, maybe I was just dreaming..."

Leo smiled and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Mikey. We made it out of there. Thanks to April and Casey."

April looked at each of them and smiled before a thought returned to her. "Guys, what about the ooze?" she asked. Casey glanced behind him momentarily in curiosity.

The boys looked down in shame. "Ummm...it's a long story..." Leo sighed.

* * *

Of course as soon as they arrived back to the lair, Splinter was both glad that his sons and their adoptive sister had returned safely, and worried to find them all slightly bruised from their unexpected encounter with The Foot. "What happened?" he asked seriously, but his voice held a tint of worry that as a father he just could not hide.

The boys approached their father and stood in a line before him, all holding dejected loos on their faces. "We ran into the Foot clan, sensei" Leonardo explained, "They took the last canister of Ooze and...We couldn't get it back."

Leonardo bowed lowly before his sensei, as did Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. "We failed our mission and may have endangered the entire city again. We're sorry, Sensei…"

Splinter put a hand on his sons' shoulder. Leonardo glanced up sadly. "Do not fear, my son," Splinter reassured, "Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo. However, we must tend to you and your brothers injuries first. It has been a long night. We will discuss what will happen next in the morning." He concluded.

Leonardo nodded, still not convinced by his Sensei's words. "Hai sensei."

However, as everyone retreated for the night, Leo could not help but feel something horrible in the pit of his stomach. They had let The Foot get away with the mutagen, a dangerous substance that, if used improperly, could create serious problems for the entire city, let alone his entire family.

It appeared he would get no sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! This one was kinda interesting to, but it took a little while! I hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mutation Situation

**Chapter 6: The Mutation Situation**

The Shredder held the canister in his gloved hands as he stared down at it with his bloodshot gaze. "And this was the only one?" he asked, looking to the bowed forms of Bradford and Xever before him.

"Yes, Master. Luckily we were able to get it before those blasted turtle freaks could." Bradford declared proudly.

Shredder nodded in approval as he turned to the emotionless man stood next to him, now joined by three others identical to him.

"Kraang will be able to create more samples of mutagen at a time that is sooner rather than a time that is later," one of them spoke, "For now, a task that is known as a greater task is at hand. The ones that call themselves the turtles are dangerous to what Kraang and the one known as Shredder are doing in this place and other places.

"The turtles must be eliminated…from _all _places."

As The Shredder and the alien creatures conversed further on the matter, Xever looked over to Bradford and nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" Bradford hissed.

"Pay up. They made it out."

"What makes you think that?"

"I asked the scout that stayed behind to watch out for them. They made it out. Pay up."

Bradford growled as he dug into his pocket and slapped thirty bucks into Xever's awaiting hand. "Easy money," Xever laughed as he counted his money.

To the victor go the spoils.

* * *

"What?! You guys are _moving_?!" April exclaimed.

Leonard nodded sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's not for good," he reassured, "it's only temporary. Splinter and the rest of us have already talked about it, and we've decided to go through with it. It's just not safe for us to stay here right now. The Foot know where we live, and the last thing we need is for a repeat of what happened months ago..." he trailed off as he glanced behind him, watching his brothers and Sensei start collecting anything essential that they knew they would need for the trip.

April saw the forlorn look in his eyes. She saw the fowl memory burn within his azure gaze. She knew how much it almost killed them all to remember what they had all been through; losing Splinter had been the worst thing that had ever happened to them. She remembered how broken they all had become at the time…and how they had all risen once again to face their enemies.

"But guys," Casey protested, "where else are you gonna go? This was you're only home for fifteen years! You can't just leave!"

Raphael crossed over and laid a hand on his human friends' shoulder. "I hear you, Casey. But we're not leaving the city again, and like Leo said, it's not permanent. Just gonna look around the sewer tunnels to see if we can find another bigger place for us to go for the time being."

"Going to April's place is out of the question for us," Donatello said from the other side of the pit as he helped gather some essentials, as well as a few of his lab equipment. "Not only because the Foot knows where you live too, and that would probably be the first place they would look, but it's also on the surface. It'll be more likely that we'll be discovered, as well as it being very inconvenient for you and your dad and aunt...and of course, Splinter."

April bit her lip in thought. "Well, you guys could stay with us just until you find another place to stay at least, my family won't mind, really they won't! And besides, didn't Splinter want to look through the tunnels one more time to check?" she urged hopefully.

Leo looked down for a moment in thought. He turned to his brothers who turned to their Sensei, waiting for his answer. They all shared a short glance before nodding in agreement.

Leo turned back to April. "Let us get Klunk and Spike, finish packing, and then we'll meet you guys back at you place."

April smiled as she came forward and wrapped her arms around him in a short hug. Leo reflexively returned her embrace with a warm one of his own. "Thanks April…"

* * *

Two hours later, the turtles sat inside the newly rebuilt apartment, Klunk skittering around and Spike resting in Raphael's lap. It was just as big as it had been before the entire 'Foot' incident, thanks to Casey's uncle's building business. April's aunt and father were still working by this time and would not be back until later that evening, but April had called them earlier to inform them of the current circumstances. They did not mind whatsoever, but it did not appease the concern she held for them.

"Y'know, we should just go looking for them, instead" argued Raph as he gently put Spike down next to Klunk and leaned against the window, "I mean, they have that…'mutagen' thing, don't they?"

Leo sent him a flat look, "Raph, have a little patience, will you? First, we move. Then we look."

Raph sighed in agitation and crossed his arms angrily over his chest. Leo rolled his eyes as he typed in a number on his T-Phone, no doubt to call his 'girlfriend' about the current circumstances.

As Leonardo walked away for some privacy, Raphael looked over to where Michelangelo sat on the couch. He held an old blue ball in his hand, and bounced it sadly onto the floor. No doubt something he found in the lair.

Raph frowned as he looked at his sad little brother. When Splinter had told them his plans to move, aside from Donnie, it was Mikey who took it the hardest. He had always loved the old subway station. They all did, but when they had first arrived all those years ago, it had taken the rest of them days to warm up to it, whilst Mikey had gone running in exploring every inch of the main room before his brothers had decided it was safe to follow.

To move away now, even if it was only temporary, after all those years of happy memories…

Raph sighed as he stood up and walked over to his little brother. Mikey did not even blink when he sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer to his side. "Don't worry, Mikey" he reassured, "We'll go back once all this is over. And I bet when we find a new place to hide, it'll be a bigger place for you to skateboard, too. It'll be okay. I promise." He smiled softly as he turned to Mikey.

Mikey continued to look down, but a smile was beginning to spread across his freckled face. "…you think so, Raph?" he asked quietly.

Raph, despite himself, let out a chuckle. "Little bro, I _know_ so."

Mikey finally looked up and grinned as he wrapped his arms completely around his brother. "Oof! O-okay, _okay, _let go, Mikey, you're _crushing my freaking ribs_! Jeez, when did you get so strong?" Raph gasped. He patted Mikey's head awkwardly. It was good to see his baby bother smiling again, even if he was causing him immense discomfort.

Just before he was released from his grip, he heard him whisper into his ear, "…thanks Raphie…"

Raph rolled his eyes and smiled. He hated that nickname, but it was Mikey; little brothers often did things that annoyed him, but he loved them nonetheless.

Mikey gave him a final hard pat on the shoulder before standing up to full height and stretching his limbs. "Well," he announced happily just as Leo re-entered the room, "I dunno about you guys but I could really go for a slice of –"

"Pizza delivery!"

All eyes shot towards the front door in shock.

"…whoa, dude, that's creepy!" Mikey mumbled.

"Miss O'Neil?" The door knob began twisting urgently, as if the person was trying to force their way inside.

April spun and turned a wide eyed gaze to her turtle brothers. "Guys, hide!" she hissed.

The turtles scrambled as silently as they could for a place to hide. Casey ushered Donnie under the table, Raph hid behind the curtain and Leo and Mikey hid behind the couch.

"Um, coming! Hold on!" April called as she turned around again, making sure the turtles were hidden. Casey gave her a silent thumbs up, and April let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Yes?" she greeted politely.

Keno stood at the door with a smile and a large pizza box in his hands. "Hi there, I'm Keno" he replied kindly.

"Hi Keno, um, I didn't order a pizza…"

"Oh, I know, but the guy in 313 did and…now he doesn't seem to be there," he said ominously as he let himself inside. Casey eyed him suspiciously. "I figured since you order so much anyways that you – " he stopped abruptly as he spotted a pair of nunchaku on the kitchen counter. "Where did these come from?" he asked suspiciously.

From behind the couch, Mikey let out a silent gasp. Leo glared at him.

"Those? Um…those are mine!" April fibbed as she took them from him and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I like to do a bit of, um, 'chucking' every now and then!" she laughed as she began to spin the nunchaku around clumsily.

Mikey groaned.

Leo sighed.

Raph and Casey face palmed in unison.

Donnie shook his head.

Keno raised a brow, clearly not buying it. "Yeah, I'd keep practicing," he said flatly.

Casey cleared his throat gain his attention. "Uh, y'know what, how about I pay for the pizzas, 'cus, y'know, we could always use more!" he laughed nervously, "Uh, lemme get my wallet…"

Keno started moving slowly towards the curtain. "No, that's okay…one more thing though…I think you need to know about…THIS!"

He stomped hard on a green three toed foot behind the curtain.

**_"_****_YEEEAAAOOOWW!"_** screamed Raph as he leapt out from behind the curtains and growled fiercely at Keno. The other three turtles quickly leapt out of their hiding places.

"It's you guys again!" Keno exclaimed, backing away from the suddenly hostile red turtle.

"Let me hurt him! _Please_!" he growled as the blue, orange and purple turtles held him back as much as they could. "Let go of me! Tell me I can hurt him! _Please_!"

"No, Raph, you can't hurt him, or _I'll _hurt _you_!" the blue one threatened.

As Keno backed away, he felt a solid bulk behind him. he spun around him and looked up to find a giant, brown humanoid rat clothed in a Japanese robe towering over him and looking down at him with curious amber eyes.

"…I think you had better sit down," he said simply.

Keno gasped in shock. His eyes fluttered closed as he fell limp to the ground.

"Oooh…that must have hurt" Mikey snickered.

Splinter looked back to his sons and regarded them curiously, raising a furry eyebrow. "Do you boys care to explain?"

* * *

Later that night, rain fell relentlessly from the darkened skies and thunder crashed loudly in the distance. in the warmth of the apartment, the now wide awake Keno, the turtles and the other two human teenagers sat in the living room as they all listened to Splinter with hot mugs of coco in their hands as he revealed their tale to the young boy, who listened intently to what the old rat had to say.

"And with an old Renaissance Art book I had possessed in my earlier life, I gave them all names," he concluded as he turned to his sons expectantly.

The turtle in blue stood up, putting his now empty mug on the coffee table. "I'm Leonardo," he said as he bowed.

"I'm Michelangelo!" the orange one said with a grin. Keno grinned back.

"Donatello" the purple one said as he bowed and waved at him shyly.

"I'm Raphael" the red one said, giving him a wry thumbs up.

Mikey scooted toward Keno and put his arm around his shoulders, "Yeah, all the cool ones end in 'o'!" he laughed. The others, aside from Raph of course, started to laugh.

"_Yame_!" Splinter declared firmly and silenced the turtles.

Keno stood up and rubbed a hand over his face and stared at them all in awe. "So basically, what you're telling me is that…you guys were all _slimed_!" he laughed.

They all raised a brow in united confusion at his statement. "It was not slime, it was mutagen!" Raph snapped, "And there's more of it out there!"

Keno tilted his head, "Where?"

Donnie stood up, "Well, we're not certain," he said as he paced the floor back and forth with his finger tapping his chin in thought, "You see, there's this clan of Ninjas out there. They're a secret clan called - "

"The Foot?" Keno interjected.

All heads turned to him in surprise. "You've heard of them?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah. I think I've seen these guys in black sneaking through buildings and into that old junkyard. I heard months ago in April's first News Broadcast that they were called The Foot…" He trailed off as a thought slowly came to him. "Hey…If I could get recruited into their clan – "

"No way, Keno. Forget it." Leo said firmly, folding his arms over his chest.

Raph stood next to him and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, uh, believe me when I say I hate to say this, but, the kid's got a – "

"No, Raphael," Splinter interrupted firmly before his son could go any further and give the human child any more ideas.

Raph let out a heavy sigh. "But _why_, Sensei?!" he growled.

"It is too dangerous for a young one like him to get involved with The Foot Clan." Splinter told his temperamental son, "It is true, he may have experience in fighting, but against an army, it would be most unwise to let him plunge himself into this."

"Uh, Sensei, if I may," Donnie piped up nervously, "it wouldn't be too bad, I mean, we could get him in, then as soon as –"

"**_Chinmoku_**!" Splinter commanded. The turtles' blood froze in their veins. Mikey shuffled behind Casey nervously. "This is no longer up for discussion." He concluded as he rose from his seat and wandered away from the young teenagers.

Raph sighed heavily and stomped away. Donnie looked away awkwardly. Leo turned to Keno, Casey and April. They could only shrug their shoulders.

In that moment, it was official. No one knew what to do.

* * *

Back at 'The Dome', The Shredder stood before Bradford and Xever. He held a new canister of mutagen that the Kraang had successfully replicated earlier. "You two have proven to be my finest and most powerful warriors," he spoke, "And for that, I promise you greater power. The creatures tell me this mutagen will enhance your abilities, but will ultimately change your entire physical being. Are you willing to take this risk?"

Bradford and Xever bowed before their master. "I shall gladly accept, Master," Xever claimed.

"As do I, Sensei. We shall not fail you." Bradford affirmed.

Shredder nodded, "Good." He turned to face emotionless man behind him. "Have you brought the most deadly animals you can find?"

"Yes." The Kraang replied, "Kraang has brought what is known as, 'the deadliest creatures' for the one known as Shredder. The two known as Bradford and Xever must come in contact with the ones known as 'dangerous animals' before the testing of the mutagen is to be carried out. However Kraang must give that which is known as a warning. The mutagen is unstable in this dimension. The results that are wanted by Shredder by not be the results that result with the testing of the mutagen."

Shredder nodded, and then turned back to Bradford and Xever. He handed the mutagen canister to Bradford. "Very well. Go. Follow them. They will grant you the power you seek"

They both nodded firmly as they followed the man into another pitch black room. Another identical man closed the door behind them.

Shredder turned and walked out towards the front door as a Kraang droid followed closely behind. He gazed coldly upon the many dozens of new Foot Soldiers that stood erect and to attention to him. "Are you positive they work efficiently?" he asked the droid.

"Yes. Kraang has made sure that the demands of the one known as Shredder were met according to those demands."

Shredder nodded. "Those vile turtles will not stand a chance…"

Shredder did not even turn as twin screams of pain echoed through the abandoned junk yard. He knew that now was the dawn of a new victory. This time the Turtles would fall.

This time, The Shredder would rise.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no guys. Looks like we got ourselves a problem...**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Hideout

**A/N: Hi again! Another fun one to write, as well as a little sad. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The New Hideout**

After they had sent Keno back home that late night, the turtles quickly made their way noiselessly out of the apartment and back towards the nearest manhole. Although it was still pouring rain outside, April had wanted to walk out with them despite the weather. She held her yellow umbrella over her head as one by one, her turtle brothers sneaked across the empty streets as they prepared to return to the sewers in search for a new home. Splinter had decided to stay up in her apartment with Casey, Klunk and Spike until they gave him a call that they had found a new place, and then he would help them move their essentials out of the old lair.

April felt tears sting her eyes. Even though she knew she would always be able to see them again, it was unfair that they had to leave everything behind. That place held such happy memories for all of them, and if for some reason they had to move away permanently, she knew she was going to miss it just as much as they already did. It was a second home to her and Casey.

Leonardo was the first to reach the manhole as he swiftly sprinted across the road, keeping his head low and his scanning the streets. His shell seemed to glisten in the moonlight as the rain hammered against it. He stopped to approach April and cradle to back of her head with his large green hand and give his sister a firm kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he drew away, "Thanks again for everything, April. We'll see you later. We promise." He said.

April took in a shaky breath before nodding firmly. "Yeah. It's for the best after all."

He bowed to her once before leaping into the manhole. She could not help but chuckle.

Leonardo, always so serious with the traditional ways of the ninja, and oh so protective of his family.

Raphael was next in as he charged over the street. As he reached April, he looked to the side awkwardly before finally coming to a decision. He wrapped a rough but caring arm around her shoulder and bumped his head against hers as affectionately as he was able to. "See you later, Ape." He said softly.

She rolled her eyes with a tolerant smile. She hated the nickname, but Raph usually did things to make them all mad. But then again, that was Raph. "See you Raph. Good luck finding the new place."

He saluted as he released her and leapt down after Leo.

Raphael, always so awkward to show affection, but never thought twice about showing violence to those who threatened him or his family.

Donatello followed shortly after. He blushed deeply as April suddenly threw her arms around him before he could even speak. "Good luck, Donnie. I hope you can still build your amazing gadgets down there" she said softly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Me too, April..." he replied as he reluctantly drew away from her. "We'll come back for Splinter. See you later." He jumped down after Raph.

Donatello, a genius in the lab, an adorable love struck dork everywhere else.

Michelangelo was the last to appear. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the hat he wore at TCRI to fool the woman at the desk in the lobby. He cleared his throat and said in an old movie style New York accent. "The lives of two people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. That's why you're gettin' on that plane. Maybe not today, maybe not -"

"Would you _stop_?!" shouted Donnie from below.

Mikey shrugged as he gave April a quick but ever loving hug. "Bye April!"

April giggled as she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Mikey." With that, April watched as the last turtle leapt down after his older brothers in search for their new home.

Michelangelo, the wild, loving and fun loving little brother that they would not trade for the world.

April closed the manhole, letting the rain drops mix with her silent tears as she walked back to her human home.

* * *

The tunnels were darker and just as damp from all the sewage that was being pushed up due to the rainfall as the four brothers trekked through the mucky watered tunnels. Leo took the lead with his flashlight in hand as he kept his eye out for any suitable place they could stay. Behind Donnie, Mikey whistled tunelessly as he stared at the tunnel walls looking for anything that could possibly interest him. "Mikey. Please stop that. It's kinda irritable." Donnie said flatly. Mikey stopped but pouted in annoyance.

They continued to walk in silence until Raph's aggravated sigh broke the muteness. "Alright, stop, this is stupid!" he barked. "We've got The Foot up there with the mutagen, we still need to find out who the heck this, 'Kraang' guy is, and we're down here playing 'Century 21!' What's the deal?!"

Leo came to a halt and spun around to face his second brother, growling in agitation, "Raph! Knock it off!" he snapped, his patience thinning.

"C'mon, Leo! I know even you can think of something better than this!" Raph shot back.

"I already have! It's called, 'Operation: Relocation'!"

"Hey, _I'm_ in charge of naming stuff –"

"Not now, Mikey! Raph, the sooner we find a new place, the sooner we can go after The Foot! Now let's move!"

Raph growled like a feral dog at his older brother. "Y'know what, 'fearless leader'? I'm going up!"

As Raph turned to leave, Leo lashed out and grabbed his arm with an iron grip. Raph snapped his head to him, his emerald eyes ablaze.

"...No. You're _not_." Leo growled lowly in warning, his azure eyes narrowing as his grip tightened on his arm.

"...let _go_ of my arm, Leo." Raph snarled.

Sensing there was going to be harsh words and fists flying very soon, Mikey quickly rushed into tear them apart. "Guys, guys, guys! Please, no fighting, bros!" he pleaded, "Um, how about this? Two words for a solution to our housing problems!"

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Time Share!" he said with a grin.

Donnie slapped a hand over his face and sighed.

Raph rolled his eyes as he tugged his arm out of Leo's grip and spun on his heel. "I'm outta here!" he shouted over his shoulder. Mikey reached out his hand to stop him, but Donnie put a hand over his chest and shook his head. Mikey looked down, helplessly defeated.

Leo sighed angrily and shook his head. "Come on!" he called as he took the lead again, "He can catch up in his own time, let him wander off."

Glancing one last time at the retreating form of Raph, Donnie and Mikey complied and followed their leader.

"Y'know, you'd think finding a decent home around here would be easy," Donnie mumbled to himself.

"But _Noooooo_!" Mikey droned, "You'd think even and idiot could find a place down here, but _noooo_- **_AAAAAAHHH_**!"

Mikey screamed as the floor beneath him crumbled and he fell.

"MIKEY!" Leo and Donnie cried in unison as they raced to where their little brother had fallen. "Mikey, buddy, are you okay?!" Donnie called worryingly, "Speak to me!"

"…Hey guys, check it out! I think I've found something!" Mikey called from below.

Leo and Donnie shared a confused look. Donnie shrugged his shoulders and jumped down after Mikey. Leo followed shortly after.

Donnie landed next to Mikey, who was stood up and dusting cobwebs off his legs. "Mikey, you okay?" Donnie asked, discreetly looking his brother over for any injuries. To his relief, he found none.

Mikey nodded in reply, "Yeah, but check this out!" he said as he began running towards a power switch. It was old and held a few cobwebs, but as Donnie got a closer look, he could see all the wires and connectors still appeared intact.

"Pull the switch, Donnie!" Mikey laughed in his deepest commanding voice.

Donnie smirked and rolled his eyes as he gripped the power switch. "**_CONTACT_**!" he cried as he pulled the switch down. Lights suddenly flickered on and filled the large space. The three turtles gazed around them in awe. They paced down the stairs that led into an old abandoned train station. Long cobwebs hung from the ceiling and latched onto a long old subway train that sat lifelessly on the tracks. Stained glass windows above their heads seemed to glisten and glow in the new light, reflecting their rainbow colours onto the floor. Old boxes and broken wooden crates were littered across the dusty floor, but that did not stop the three teenage brothers from exploring.

"WOW! I don't believe it!" Mikey gasped.

"It's very roomy. And well hidden, too!" Leo said in approval as he and Mikey began to roam about the new place, peering into the old subway train, running through the train cars and peeping through the windows.

Mikey poked his head through one window, only to end up having a face full of cobwebs. He sneezed before he wiped the webs from his face. "Egh! Blah! Eww, Spider City around here, isn't it?!" he spat as he ducked his head back inside.

They both turned to Donnie as they finished exploring. "What do you think, Don?" Leo asked.

He hummed in thought. "Y'know, I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year," he joked. Leo smirked and put an arm around his taller younger brother. Mikey laughed out loud and ran off to explore some more. For someone who did not want to move a few hours ago, he was surely enjoying himself.

"This is going to be a great place, Donnie," Leo reassured, "And hey, look, there's even another big room over there where you can set up a temporary lab. How about it?"

Donnie looked around one last time, scanning the wide open spaces. He looked down to his older brother who gazed up at him expectantly. Donnie smiled, revealing the gap in his tooth. "I'd give this place a nine point five," he smirked, "It's important to be accurate."

Leo chuckled and brought his brothers' head down for a noogie. Donnie tried to fight back, but his laughter weakened him.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The Shredder gazed coldly at the two figures that lay on the floor before him, groaning and panting in pain and exhaustion. He turned his bloodshot eyes to the droid beside him. "Is this what was supposed to happen, creature?"

"It appears that the mutagen is what is known as more unstable than Kraang had thought." The creature replied, "However, Kraang has calculated that it has indeed made them what is known as stronger for the one known as Shredder to use against the ones called The Turtles."

Shredder nodded in approval. "Excellent. Very soon, the turtles shall battle against my new army, and my finest warriors. Soon, it shall be mutant…against mutant."

* * *

April hurried out of her classroom that late afternoon as soon as the bell rang. She had to call the News Station to see if they had any new leads on TCRI. Her best friend, Irma, was not too far behind, though she was vastly struggling to keep up with her friend's pace. "A-April! Wait up, will you?!" she panted "You've been at this TCRI story for days! You're gonna go crazy if – "

"I told you, Irma, I'm going to find out more about that TCRI no matter what!" April argued back, "You heard what the guys said; something about a guy called Kraang. I need to find out who or what that is, and then find out what they were really doing inside TCRI!"

Irma sighed, but smiled. Once April got started, there was no stopping her. She should have known better to be honest, after all, what about the time where she tried to find out more about the Foot Clan? She had almost gotten hurt, but even being held at knife point did not stop her. That was April O'Neil for you.

"Also," April continued, "I need to check up on Splinter. The guys left him last night at my place with the pets, saying that they'd come back for them soon, but –"

April was cut off as her phone began to buzz in her pocket. "It must be them!" she cried as she quickly answered it outside for some privacy. Irma leaned in curiously to listen in. "Hello? Hey, Donnie! Are you guys okay, did you find a new place to hide yet?"

"_Oh, yeah, uh…I-it's not much right now, but, we'll bring you down. We've only really had time to pick up Splinter, Klunk and Spike and pick up a few essentials from the lair, which surprisingly is only a half hour away from here, but it's really well hidden. I-I'll be able to…OW! Mikey, the Toaster does __**not **__belong on my __**foot**_!"

April giggled slightly at Donnie's outraged voice.

"_Uh, April, the real reason we're calling is to ask; Have you seen Raph by any chance_?"

April raised a brow at that. "Raph? No, I haven't. Why, is he missing?"

"_Y'know, we could use a little help over here, Michelangelo_!" she heard Leo shout in the background. She also heard Donatello shush them testily.

"_Sorry, but I need to talk to April! Donnie, gimme the phone_!"

"_Hey, ow – give me that, I'm – hey – ow! Mikey!...Ugh, so you haven't seen him_?"

April held back the giggles as much as she could, "No, sorry Donnie."

Donnie sighed heavily, but tried to remain positive. "No, that's okay, April – "

Leo suddenly appeared next to him and spoke into Donnie's T-phone, "Well, April, if you do happen to see him, tell him 'thanks for wasting our time'! Because instead of looking for The Foot and the mutagen, like we _should_, we gotta go and look for _him_!" Then he accidentally slammed down a heavy bag onto Donnie's toe. Donnie yelped and hissed in pain.

"_What was that_?" April asked.

Donnie squeaked into the phone, "Leo says 'hi'…"

April rolled her eyes skyward. Whatever happened down there, it obviously ended up with Raph and Leo having another argument…**_again_**.

"_Donnie, I need to talk to April! Gimme the phone_!"

"_Oh, get lost Mikey! Uh, so, if – hey! – If you see him, or hear at all from him_ – "

"_Dooooonnnniiiee_ –"

"_Go away, Mikey! If you do see him, let us know as soon as you_ – "

"**Donatello!**!"

"_Oh for freaking – oh, here_!" Donnie sighed in exasperation. April heard scuffling sounds on the other line before Mikey's high pitched cheerful voice came through.

"_Hello, April? It's Mikey. I just wanna say…helllooooooo_!"

April could not fight back the laugh as Mikey and Donnie began fighting over the phone again. Irma shook her head with a smile. "Boys." She chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Fools Rush In

**Chapter 8: Only Fools Rush In**

Meanwhile, two hooded figures walked side by side down the busy streets, one slightly shorter than the other. They made no eye contact with any pedestrians, nor did they speak to each other. They made their way swiftly down an alley way and stopped as soon as they reached the hidden door. Making sure no one else was present, they took off their hoods.

"You sure you know what to do, kid?" Raphael asked as he took off his sweater and dropped it in the trash can nearby.

"All I gotta do is sneak in, find out what they're planning, sneak out, give you guys the info, and then you guys go and take them out. Easy, right?" Keno replied with a confident smile, taking off his own hoodie and throwing next to Raph's on the floor.

Raph nodded, but put a firm hand on his shoulder and drew him closer, "But listen, don't try to be a hero. Don't do anything that might give you away. Grab a foot soldier and take his suit or something. Got it?"

Keno frowned. "Yeah, maybe I should write this down" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Raph scowled as he opened up the hidden door and let Keno sneak in. before he entered, he looked up to the sky. "What? I'm being punished, aren't I?" he growled as he let himself into the hideout. The two leapt silently from shadow to shadow, Keno took the lead with Raph at the rear, his Sais at the ready. He watched Keno with somewhat approving eyes. This kid was no ninja, but he was pretty good at stealth.

The two finally reached the mouth of the hideout. It was a massive place, surrounded by a wall of piles upon piles of garbage. There were many broken vehicles littered across the area, ranging from mini vans to average sized trucks. Raph whistled. "Wow. These guys can pick a location, huh?"

Keno gazed around him. "I'll say. This place is perfect. It's hidden from view as well as roomy. Great place for training – "

"Sshh!" Raph hissed as he covered the boys' mouth with his large hand. Two Foot soldiers, armed with spears, walked right by them, talking about something to do with dogs and fish which Raph could not understand, but chose not to. He looked to Keno. "Now's your chance, kid." Keno nodded in understanding as Raph moved his hand away, and Keno moved in.

Keno swiftly snuck up behind the two guards and tapped them both on the shoulder. They spun around to see him grinning. "Hi there," he said pleasantly before launching a spinning back into both their heads, knocking them out cold. He dragged their unconscious bodies toward a hill of garbage, and a few minutes later, he came out fully dressed in The Foot attire. He turned to Raph who gave him an approving thumbs up. With that, Keno walked deeper into 'The Dome', striding purposefully as if he belonged there. Just like Raphael told him earlier, a ninja blends in.

_Blend in, Keno. Blend in… _

Keno saw two other Foot Soldiers approach him. His heart was beating so fast he feared it would explode, but he kept his cool.

"Hey, is the perimeter secure?" one of them asked him.

"Yes. No sign of any disturbances" he replied evenly. He was quite proud that he did not let his voice betray the nervousness twisting inside him.

The two nodded their approval. "I wonder what's going to happen when the turtles do get here." One of them mused.

The other shrugged and leaned lazily on his staff, "Dunno. Master said that he was gonna set those new bots on them. And if that doesn't work, well then…they'll be fish and dog chow" he chuckled darkly. The other chuckled along with him. Keno feigned amusement, but in reality, he was scared. Bots? What bots? And what Dog and Fish?

This sounded bad.

Another thought quickly came to him, "Wait, so what about that, uh…that Kraang guy?" he asked.

"What, you mean those alien brain blobs Master has with him? They're just here to make more mutagen for the Master until we can get to that girl…uh…forgot what her name was, but anyways, against these new weapons, the turtles won't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what the master has planned for them!"

In the space of a few seconds, things had gotten from bad to worse. First robots, mutants…now _aliens_?

He needed to get out of here now and tell Raph.

The two soldiers waved goodbye at him and turned to leave, returning to whatever they were supposed to be doing before they get caught slacking off. As soon as they were out of sight, Keno made a mad dash to where Raph had hidden. Once Raph had made sure that it was actually him and not another soldier, Keno hunched down and quietly told him what he had heard from the two Foot soldiers.

Raph raised a brow, "Aliens? Are you kidding? First Mikey now you! Do you need your ears cleaning, kid?"

Keno rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm telling you, that's what he said! He said 'alien brain blobs' or something, I swear!"

Raph merely scoffed. "Sure. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Kraang, it is one of the ones known as The Turtles!"

Raph spun his head around to see two identical men dressed in suits aiming two, very large and very strange guns at them, preparing to fire. Without hesitation, Raph took them both out in the blink of an eye, jabbing the ends of his Sais into their faces before kicking them both in the back of their heads. They went down like rocks, and no one had noticed. Raph folded his arms smugly. "Well…that was easy" he grinned.

Suddenly, their chests burst open at the seams, reveling two small pink brain looking creatures…two brain looking creatures with eyes and mouths that were _snarling_ at him.

Raph's eyes went large with horror. "_Ooookaaay_…"

He was unprepared when one of them launched itself into his face and clung onto him with its pink tentacles. He let out a muffled high pitched scream as he desperately tried to claw and bash the creature off his face. It finally released him, and it and its companion scrambled away, screeching all the while. Raph fell on his backside and watched in terror as the two creatures slid away, panting heavily.

Keno had a similar look on his face as he turned to Raph. "…believe it _now_?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Raph nodded vigorously. "Uh…c-come on, let's get outta here." He stuttered as he climbed to his feet. He took Keno by the arm as he prepared to lead him away from the Foot infested area. He turned one last time to check if they were being followed. His eyes grew wide as he froze in place.

A large shadow passed the window to the large crumbling building in the center of The Dome.

That silhouette...even his very shadow had haunted him ever since their first, and he prayed last, battle with him, though he always denied it to his family…

Keno stopped upon seeing that the turtle had frozen. "What? What is it?" he asked.

Raph shook his head slightly to snap himself out of his daze. "I...I-I thought I just saw a ghost..." he breathed. "N-never mind! We've gotta get outta here before we get –"

"Hey! Over there! Halt!"

"...caught."

Damn! They had been spotted. Some ninja he was.

Raph spun around as he growled at the dozens of Foot soldiers closing in on them. "Oh boy," Keno whined behind him.

Raph stood in front of Keno protectively and took out his Sais, spinning them between his fingers. "Hey there, fellas! Long time no see! You guys ready to get your butts handed to you again?!" he mocked. The Foot soldiers made no comment, but they moved into a defensive position. In perfect unison, Raph noticed with a hint of confusion. But he quickly brushed it off as he turned to Keno. "Get out of here, Keno! Go tell the others! Go _now_!"

He did not wait for an answer as he charged into the fray with a war cry. He thrust the handle of his Sai into the head of one and drop kicked another into the ground.

But Keno stood his ground. "I'm not just gonna leave you here!" he began to protest, but Raph spun around and glared at him with his intense emerald eyes.

"Go now, or_ I'll_ kick your butt!" Raph growled before charging once again to the fray.

Reluctantly, Keno left the red turtle and ran from the junkyard. He was stopped by two foot soldiers blocking his path. "Oh you wanna fight me too?!" he challenged. He flipped over their heads and kicked them both down to the ground with a spinning kick. To his shock however, their red eyes glowed and they stood up as if they had not been knocked down at all.

Keno gulped nervously. "Ummm...gotta run!" he stuttered as He bolted for the exit, the two Foot soldiers in hot pursuit. Once he got passed the exit though, they abruptly stopped in their tracks. He turned back just in time to see them turn and leave...they were going back after Raph.

Despite Raph's threat, he was ready to charge back in there and help his turtle friend. He was helplessly outnumbered, and they would surely defeat and capture him if he did not go and support him. He could fight too, maybe not as well as the turtle could, but two were better than one.

However, he stopped in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of a tall figure that watched he battle from the shadows…

"Oh no...Not him..." he breathed. He had never actually seen the man himself, but he knew from how the turtles had described him that he was no Foot Soldier. He was so much worse.

He wasted no time as he spun on his heel and ran back the way they had come. He really needed help now.

* * *

Raph fought fiercely, but no matter how hard he hit them, those Foot guys just kept getting up. It was as if they felt nothing at all, and every move he made on them, they seemed to know and evade in seconds.

His brow rose when one of their eyes glowed for a fraction of a second. Just what was going on?

As one leapt at him for another attack, Raph used the tongs of his Sai to grab him and fling him into a truck. The soldiers' head popped clean off his body on contact.

Raph gasped in horror for a moment, believing he had actually killed someone, but then he caught sight of the...wires hanging out of his neck?

"What? A robot?! These guys are robots?!" he exclaimed. That explained why they were so much stronger than the regular Foot they fought. But robot or not, he could still beat them. They were no stronger than the **_non-jas_** he and his brothers fought before.

However, he was proved wrong when one of them was able to land a jaw splitting punch into his face, sending him flying into a pile of trash.

Okay, maybe a _little_ harder.

He barely had time to get up before the Foot Bots swarmed him. They were able to grab him and pin his arms behind his back, disarming him despite his intense struggles. "_Gyah_! _Arg_! H-hey, I'm curious, you guys ever heard of a fair fight?!" he grunted as they dragged him towards the old building. "What? You gonna take me to your leader now?" he growled sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, turtle, they are."

Raph snapped his head upwards and stared at the bladed figure before him. His blood ran cold as his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. "Shredder!" he gasped.

The Shredder glared down at the red clad turtle, his bloodshot gaze nearly piercing his very being. "It seems that you were foolish enough to charge into my headquarters" he said darkly, "Well, at least now you have met my newest weapons; The Foot Robots."

Raph glared at The Shredder as he struggled against the robots hold, but they would not release him, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Shred-Head! You've got a couple of fancy robots! Big deal! We'll trash them just like we trashed you!" he snapped with a smug grin.

Shredder growled at his remark. "**_Enough_**!" He bellowed as swiped his blade across the turtle's face, earning a pained cry from him. Blood dripped profusely down his face, and the wound stung like hell, but he continued to glare at him.

"Take him," Shredder ordered, "He may be useful to me in luring the rest of his pathetic clan to me."

Raph's eyes widened in horror as the immense stupidity of what he had done hit him full force. Instead of helping solve their problem, he had made things worse by putting his entire family in danger.

* * *

Keno's heart beat furiously in his chest as he ran as fast as he could back to April's apartment. What had he done? How could he have let Raph take on all those guys down on his own? He had screwed up big time. He needed to get to Master Splinter and his brothers. They had to save him.

He finally reached the apartment door and knocked as loud as he could. "April! Leo! It's me, Keno! You've gotta come down! Raph's in trouble! Open up!" he cried, still breathless from his running. He prayed they were still in there.

To his salvation, the door opened to reveal Mr. O'Neil, April's father. "Oh, you're that young man, Keno, was it? What's the matter?" he asked him, noticing the fear on his face.

"Hello sir, are April and the guys there? It's important!" he stuttered.

April appeared next to her father seconds later to inquire of all the noise and spotted the young boy. "Keno? The turtles aren't here, what's wrong?"

"It's Raph, April! They've got him!"

April looked panicked but she put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Keno, who's got him?"

* * *

In the space of a few hours, the turtles and Splinter with the help of Casey had been able to sort out their new temporary home quite nicely. The turtles had separate train cars for their rooms, Donnie had set up cable for their Television, his own small lab in the far corner in a large room, and even a kitchen in one of the spare bathrooms. Donnie would install some heating and lights down there in due time if they needed to. Currently however, Donnie, holding a bowl of popcorn, Leo and Casey were playing a card game together, Mikey was playing with Klunk happily on the floor, and Splinter was watching them fondly on the couch they had found inside one of the train cars with Spike resting happily on his lap, though he was still worried about his second eldest son; it had been nearly hours since they had last seen or even heard from him.

Keno and April came in then, Keno looking breathless and April appearing slightly panic stricken. All heads turned up to them. "April?" Casey asked at the sight of her distraught face.

"Keno?" Leo asked in concern as he stood up and hurried over to the kitchen to get the exhausted boy a glass of water.

Casey stood up and guided the two over to the couch to sit. Splinter stood up and placed gently on the floor next to the cat. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's Raph..." April said sadly.

"What about him? What happened?" Donnie asked, his apprehension beginning to surface.

Keno stuttered breathlessly, "H-he's been captured by The Shredder!"

Donatello nearly choked on the popcorn he was eating. Splinter's eyes widened in shock. Leo froze on the spot, the glass slipping from his grasp and shattering on the floor. Mikey became fearful, his face visibly paling.

Casey gaped at Keno. "W-what?" he breathed.

Splinter took in a deep, steady breath to calm his fears. The Shredder had resurfaced, and he had taken one of his sons. However, he had to remain calm, lest he worsen the situation. He placed a firm but reassuring hand on the human child's shoulder.

"Tell me everything, child."

* * *

**A/N: Raph's in trouble, Shredder has new Foot Bots?! Things can only go downhill at this rate...**


	9. Chapter 9: Peril

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all the reviwes so far! One little note, again, I DO NOT OWN TURRTLES! And please R&R, Faves are good too! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Peril**

The air was crisp and chilly that early morning in the land of the rising sun. The once rosy pink petals of the Sakura trees had faded to beautiful shades of red and orange as they fell one by one to the ground. Crimson leaves fluttered through the breeze and were carried off far into the mountains. Not many people were out that day, due to it being too cold for some, and with a snow storm soon approaching, it was best that they stayed indoors to keep as warm as possible.

Sitting on the platform outside of an old dojo, Karai closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and let it out with a content sigh. The search for The Shredder had been yet another dead end, but it was good to be back in Japan, the land of her birth. She had not been able to just sit back and unwind for some time, and it felt good to finally ease off the stress and rest her muscles. After training with Danny for the past two hours that day, she had finally let him go sightseeing whilst she sat back and relaxed. She had been sat outside for at least an hour now, simply letting her mind relax and take in the tranquil aura of the winter air.

She watched as the petals of the sakura tree in the center of the garden twirled as they fell soundlessly to the ground. She mused over the fact that she may not make it in time to fly back to New York and spend the holidays with her 'family'. She knew they would understand, though; the flights were very nearly booked up for the amount of people going abroad to visit friends or relatives.

Though she knew how she would never hear the end of it from Raphael over the fact that she didn't get the chance to kiss a certain someone under the mistletoe…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming quickly towards her. She slowly opened her golden brown eyes to see Danny running towards her with a phone. "What is it?" she asked calmly.

Danny bowed in respect to her, "Sensei, It's for you. It's Leonardo."

Karai bit back a smirk. He was so needy at times it was almost funny if not cute. She nodded as she took the phone from him and put it against her ear. "Hey there, sweetie. Miss me already?" she teased. Her mocking smile slowly turned into a serious frown when she heard his tone.

"_Karai, listen, this is serious. There's something I have to tell you…"_

Karai sat up straight, now paying full attention to the slightly distressed blue clad turtle. "Okay, I'm listening. What's going on?"

What he said next made her heart freeze in her chest and her blood go cold.

"_It's The Shredder. He's here in New York. And he's got my brother…"_

* * *

Back in New York, under the cover of the pitch darkness, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello swiftly leapt across the buildings of the bustling city below them. They stuck to the shadows, never once straying to the light or making a sound. They landed on the building near the secret entrance that Keno had told them about. Two Foot Soldiers stood guard in the obscurity.

"Here it is. Just like Keno said," whispered Leo. Mikey and Donnie nodded wordlessly. Leo made a few motions with his hand. '_Go around back and strike hard'_. The two nodded again and the three split off.

The Foot soldiers were taken by surprise as two large figures appeared behind them, knocking them out in seconds and dragging them away. Silently, Leonardo opened the door and let his younger brothers in before he followed at the rear. The three turtles entered 'The Dome', hunkered down as they moved swiftly and silently through the junkyard.

"The perimeter's quiet," Donnie whispered.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. '_A little too quiet_,' he added in his head.

"Didn't Keno say something about alien robots? I told you guys I was right!" Mikey piped up.

Leo shushed him testily. "Knock it off! We're not here to 'Alien Sight See'. We're just here to get Raph and get out!" he hissed. He suddenly struck out an arm to stop the other two as a Foot Soldier came into view, armed with a long bladed staff.

Leo held a finger to his lips as he motioned for them to follow. They rolled along the ground as they came closer to the unsuspecting ninja. Leo looked to Mikey and cocked his head towards the soldier. Mikey nodded as he slowly stood up and crept up behind the soldier.

Before the ninja could turn around, the turtle whacked the side of his hand hard on his neck. The ninja twitched violently for a moment before falling limp into Donnie's waiting arms.

As Donnie dragged him away, Mikey dusted his hands off smugly. "Well that was easy!" he chuckled.

Donnie and Leo shushed him again, "Yeah, but it was a little _too_ easy, don't you think?" Leo said quietly, "These guys don't seem to be more than a couple of _Ashigaru-sha's_. I wonder why?"

"These are the guys who managed to take down _Raph_? Dudes, he's gonna be _soooooo_ humiliated!" Mikey laughed quietly, thinking about all the teasing he could do once they rescued the red turtle. Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes collectively as they moved onwards, moving deeper and deeper into the center of the large lair. Leo skimmed the area, looking for any sign of his red clad brother, but saw or heard no one.

The three peered around a corner of an old building. "Look! It's Raph!" Mikey exclaimed in a loud whisper, and his older brother's followed his gaze.

Raphael was bound to a large pole, his hands tied behind him and duct tape across his mouth. His right cheek was red and swelling with dried blood crusted on the twin wound.

Leo's eyes burned with anger. How dare that monster of a human show his face in this city and hurt a member of his family again? He would make sure The Shredder would pay for what he had done.

Raph's weary emerald looked up from the ground. They immediately widened when they met the alarmed ones of his three brothers. He began calling out to them, but of course, the duct tape muffled his cries and warnings.

_'I don't like this'_ Leo thought, _'this is definitely a trap...but it's a risk we have to take…'_

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys" Leo warned as he motioned for them to follow his lead. They raced swiftly and silently towards the red turtle.

"Y'know," Donnie mused quietly as they neared their captive brother, who's struggles and muffled cries became more intense as they came closer, "given the layout of this junkyard, and the proximity of certain structures, if they were gonna set a trap, I'd say they'd do it right about…"

Several Foot Ninjas suddenly leapt out of the shadows and surrounded the three turtles, weapons pointed at the ready.

"...now..." Donnie concluded as the turtles drew their weapons, and without another word, the Foot attacked.

At first, the turtles found it easy to knock the soldiers down to the ground as per usual, but after a few moments, the battle became progressively difficult as somehow, The Foot began to get somewhat _used_ to their attacks.

Almost as if they had begun to adapt.

Donnie spun his Bo staff over his head before swinging it towards a soldier's face, only to receive a shock when the soldier was able to duck underneath his swipe, spin on his heel and launch a kick into his side, sending him flying into Leo as the two tumbled to the ground. The two turtles quickly pushed themselves to their feet and dodged an oncoming dog-pile of Foot.

Mikey quickly zigzagged across the battle field, spinning his nunchaku before smacking a foot soldier in the head. The weapon bounced off with a metallic clank as the soldier remained standing. The soldier's red eyes seemed to glow red as he turned to face the young turtle.

"They armor up or something?!" Mikey asked incredulously.

Leo clashed blades with a ninja, grunting with effort as he pushed him off of him before turning and quickly bringing his katanas down upon another. To his shock, the soldier caught the blade, and landed a solid kick into his stomach that felt like metal, sending him staggering backwards. Leo growled in frustration as he wiped a smear of blood off his lip. These guys were not as hard to fight back at TCRI. What happened to them?

A Foot soldier attempted to strike him from behind. Pure instinct took over as, without thinking, Leo spun around and sliced his head. He watched in horror as the head rolled off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"O-oh my god, I killed him! I-I didn't…huh?"

He stopped and stared as the headless body sparked with electricity, with wires coming out from his shoulders for it fell to the ground.

"These guys are _robots_?!" Donnie exclaimed as the Foot Bots closed in on them, effectively boxing the turtles in. The brothers stood shell to shell, weapons at the ready for another attack.

Suddenly, a silver ball rolled out onto the ground in front of the three turtles.

Leo's eyes widened in realization.

"_Look out!"_

Before they could move, the ball exploded and a large net burst from within and ensnared the three turtles. They fell and rolled to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs as they tried desperately to free themselves, but to no avail.

"_Grrn_! _Argh_! Whatever this net is made out of, it's tremendously resilient!" Donnie growled.

"No kidding, Don!" Mikey grunted, "Remind me to thank the guy who made it later!" he deadpanned.

Abruptly, lights flashed on and flooded the area, nearly blinding the turtles with its intense glow as it shone down upon them. "Ow! What _now_?!" Leo cried, his eyes squinting painfully in the light.

A large foreboding shadow towered over them as they lay struggling in their binds. They looked up and collectively gasped in horror. "Dudes, it's The Shred Head!" Mikey cried.

The Shredder loomed over them, glaring down at them with his deadly bloodshot gaze. Leonardo growled, "It's about time you showed your face again, you coward!" he hissed, "What are you trying to pull this time?!"

Shredder chuckled darkly, "You foolish turtles. I have been waiting for you. So concerned for the life of your brother that you would all rush blindly into an evident trap. You amuse me with your doleful compassion."

"Let us go, you maniac, or you'll be sorry you ever showed your ugly face in this city again!" Donnie barked.

Shredder unsheathed his blades and pointed them threateningly towards Donatello's face. Donnie froze with a small squeak of alarm. "_Silence_!" Shredder blared, "I care not about your empty threats. But do not worry…you shall get what is coming to you soon enough…"

Donnie gulped nervously. Mikey whimpered, but Leo continued to glare at him.

Shredder turned to Raphael, who could only watch the exchange from where he stood bound to the pole. "As for you, I will spare you death for now…by letting you watch them perish."

Raph's eyes became ablaze with anger as he struggled fiercely against his binds. Shredder chuckled darkly as he turned back to the turtles wrapped defenselessly in the net below him.

"It is time to put an end to you creatures…once and for all…"

* * *

April paced the hideout back and forth, her hands twitching nervously behind her back. Casey was leaned against one of the train cars, his arms folded and his head down. Keno was sat on the floor with his head buried in his arms shamefully. Splinter sat on the couch in deep meditation.

April glanced at her watch and sighed. "Where are they? They should be back by now…" she said, her voice dripping with worry.

Casey looked up, "Don't worry, red. They'll be fine. They're ninja turtles for crying out loud. They've taken down The Foot once and they can do it again, right?"

Despite his efforts, April was not convinced, "Yeah, but The Shredder is going to be there, remember? Last time they were almost killed, Casey!"

"And if he's out for revenge like you all said," Keno added sadly, "he's not gonna hold back at all…"

Splinter's eyes suddenly snapped open as he quickly stood up, gaining the attention of the other humans in the room as something pulsed through him. "I... I sensed that my sons are in grave peril…" he breathed. Splinter was one to normally hide when he was worried, but this time was very different…something was very wrong.

The young humans exchanged worried glances. "What do we do Master Splinter?" April asked worryingly.

Splinter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. After the events of that week in that he and his sons were separated, he had almost stopped them going back up to the surface again altogether. But of course, he could not – whether he liked it or not, they had become the protectors of this city, and it was their duty to continue to do so, no matter what the cost. However, now his sons were in danger once again. He knew The Shredder was most likely using them to lure him out of hiding. If that were true, and if he were to go up, they would most likely not stand a chance of getting out of there alive.

Splinter looked back up to the teenagers, an idea clicking in his head. She had only been training for a few months, and he was still quite the rambunctious young man, but he knew in his heart that they were ready.

"April, Casey, go and prepare yourselves. You must leave, quickly!"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the guys are in serious trouble...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Turtle Escape

**Chapter 10: The Great Turtle Escape**

If there was one word to describe the current situation Leonardo found himself and his brothers in, it would be both humiliating and undeniably terrifying.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo were hung high above the ground, their hands tied above their heads by thick ropes attached to a crane. They struggled against their bonds, but it was no use, and unless they wanted to fall and break several bones in their body, then it was wise for them to stay put.

Raphael gazed up at his brothers suspended in the air. His emerald eyes were wide and terrified. He could not believe what he had done. If he had not persuaded Keno to show him the way to this place, he would never had gotten caught, he would never had had to be rescued, and his brothers would not have to die before his very eyes.

"Ahh! Dudes, I think my arms are gonna rip off!" Mikey cried as he stared down at the ground below in fear.

"Well, you'd better hope they don't, otherwise you'd be dead either way!" Donnie replied, "That's a long way down from here, y'know!"

"Not helping, Donnie!"

"Guys, keep you heads together, we're gonna get out of this, I promise!" Leo declared firmly, but he himself was unsure if he could keep that promise. And the chances were looking increasingly slim by the minute.

Below them, Shredder chuckled ominously, "I should think not, Leonardo. I have a little surprise for you turtles…"

At Shredder's command, a large tank of a strange glowing substance was hauled into the center of the junk yard by two robotic forms with pink brain-like creatures resting inside their stomachs.

Donnie gazed down in alarm. "Whoa…Keno and Mikey were right…there really _are_ alien robots…" Donnie breathed.

Mikey nudged him as much as he could with his hands bound above him and grinned smugly. "Toldja!"

"Uh, guys, I think I'd be a little more concerned with whatever's in that giant barrel down there!" Leo said with a tint of fear in his voice. Glowing barrels of goo were never a good sign.

Donnie squinted to get a better look at the substance, and his eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh man…its mutagen!" he cried.

"You are correct, turtle," Shredder chuckled darkly, "Unfortunately for you, even the very creatures who created it, the Kraang, do not even know what transpires when a mutant is mutated a second time. Shall we test that then?" Then he turned to the Kraang droid controlling the crane, and nodded once.

The crane buckled and began to move. The turtles cried out in fear as the carne carried them closer and closer to the tank of ooze. None of them knew what would happen one a mutant was mutated once more, and they did not want to find out.

It could very well kill them for all they knew.

"This is it!" Mikey wailed, "I love you guys! And Raph, just so you know it was me who ate the last piece of your chocolate pepperoni pizza! I'm sorry man, I was so hungry!"

"Mikey! Not helping!" Donnie cried.

Raph struggled desperately, but he just could not get free as his brothers were carried closer and closer to the mutagen tank.

Shredder chuckled at the red turtle's desperate actions. "Patience. First them, and then you…I want to watch you suffer as your brothers perish before you."

The crane was almost directly above the mutagen tank.

"Raph," Donnie called, "if you manage to get out of here alive, tell April I love her! Oh, wait, I-I mean, well not **_love _**I-I mean – "

"We're gonna die!" Mikey cried.

Shredder leered under his mask as he watched the creatures squirm and cry out in fear. When Splinter realizes his precious turtles had perished without him, vengeance would finally be his.

Leo could do nothing now but squeeze his eyes shut and wait for their doom. He had tried, he really did. But once again he had failed to lead his team. He had failed to protect his family.

**_"BOOYAKASHA!" _**

All heads turned at the sound of a loud feminine voice just as a black metal fan flew through the air. It perfectly sliced the rope suspending the turtles in the air, and the boys screamed as they fell down towards the barrel of mutagen. However, instead of splashing into the slimy substance, they collided with a solid bulk and instead flew across the air.

Casey Jones landed in a crouch with the turtles safely gathered in his arms.

_"Casey?!"_ they exclaimed in unison.

Casey looked down at them behind his metal mash. "Booyakasha? I prefer Goongala!" he smirked in reply.

April O'Neil then leapt next to them, catching her fan perfectly as it sailed through the air and landed back into her awaiting hand. "Back off, Shred-head!" she growled, pointing the sharp edge of her fan toward him. Splinter had given her the metal fan, The Tessen, back when they had first begun their training. He had intended to one day pass it on for his long lost daughter, Miwa, to have, but he had given it to her as a gift instead, for he had seen her worthy of it.

She was now going to prove to them all that she was worthy by not letting her brothers die.

The last time The Shredder had hurt them, she had been helpless to stop him, but now, she had the power to stand by them and fight for them.

Shredder growled as Casey untied the turtles as they stood up and faced him. "You really think you can defeat me? Well, let us see if you can defeat my new army first. Foot Bots, destroy them!" Shredder commanded, and the dozens of Foot Bots surrounding them quickly charged them.

Casey and April whacked and sliced at the offending soldiers whilst the turtles retrieved their weapons from where they had been thrown to the sidelines. "These guys don't look so tough!" Casey mocked as he batted away a soldier with his hockey stick.

However, he was quickly proven wrong when the Foot Soldiers suddenly dispensed extra arms with multiple weapons attached to them.

"D-didn't you guys used to be human?!" April squawked, barely dodging a swipe of an axe from a bot that would have surely taken her head off.

Leo quickly gathered his katanas and ran over to Raph, quickly ripping off the duct tape from across his mouth. "OW!" he yelped, "Why don't you just rip off my lips while you're at it, Leo?!"

Leo ignored him as he sliced off his ropes. Raph rubbed his sore wrists and lips as he finally came free. "You okay?" Leo asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, unable to look away from the horrible gash across his cheek.

Raph quickly but gently brushed him off, "No time for that! We've gotta destroy these Foot Bots first and get outta here!" he urged. Leo nodded firmly, putting aside his worry for the time being as he handed his brother his Sais back, and the two plunged into battle with their brothers.

Casey and April were beginning to have trouble handling the Foot Bots. "You guys mind telling us why these guys are robots?!" Casey yelled to Raph.

"Shredder wanted a better army to fight against us, since the last time we stomped them into the ground! I heard him say something about how they adapt to your every move! That's why it's so hard to beat them! Our moves are useless once they know them!" Raph shouted back.

April growled in irritation as she sliced off the head of a robot, "Oh, that's just perfect! How the heck do we beat them then?!"

Leo sliced his twin blades through another Foot Soldier as a thought suddenly hit him. "Wait a sec…Guys!" he called across the battle field, "Remember that game we used to play back in the dojo when we were kids, 'King of the Mountain'?"

"Yeah, what about it?!" Mikey called as he flipped over several Foot and swiped his kusarigama blade across their chests.

Leo suddenly grinned, "We needed to get across to the other side of the dojo any way we could remember? So..."

He suddenly leapt up and flipped through the air. "_Woop woop woop_!" he called as he spun in midair and tossed on of his swords into the air. The other he threw directly downwards as it sailed the air and sliced neatly through the head of a foot soldier.

The others looked at him in alarm. "Dude, I thought you always said a ninja never throws away their weapon!" Mikey called.

Leo grinned at him as he landed in a crouch on his feet, catching the katana that he had thrown, "That's the point, Mikey!" he called back.

Donnie gasped in realization at what Leo was trying to do. When they were children, Leo had told them that the quickest way to get to the 'mountain' (or to the other side of the dojo) was to be as unpredictable as possible. They could use any move they wanted, so long as it got them to the other side…

"Oh I get what you're saying…be unpredictable!" Donnie confirmed.

Foot Bots suddenly charged for him, multiple arms and weapons at the ready. Donnie quickly glanced around at certain structures as a formula constructed in his mind. "Do our thing!" he said as his mental calculation was complete. He waited for the Foot Bots to draw closer to him before taking out kunai knives and shuriken from his belt and throwing them at the various objects he had selected, watching with a smug smirk as they bounced off them and met the heads, chests and faces of the Foot Bots, felling them on contact. "Haha! Didn't see _that _coming did ya?! Donnie laughed.

"Yeah boy!" Mikey crowed as he spun around the robots, using various break dance movements to take care of them. "Aw yeah! Oppa Turtle Style!" he laughed. The Foot Bots could not keep up with him once he was on the move.

Raph charged headlong into the robots, taking their heads clean off with the tip of his Sais before rolling to the ground. A Foot Bot tried to plunge its sword into his shell, but he managed to flip over it and shove it into the side of a broken down truck, plunging his Sai into the back of its head.

Casey and April zigzagged around the bots as they fired numerous shuriken stars in their direction, Casey whooping and laughing with excitement all the while. With a silent nod between the two, Casey threw his hockey stick, lopping off the heads of three bots, leaving an opening for April to slide across the ground and take out the rest by swiping her legs underneath theirs, tripping them over and sending them crashing to the ground.

As Raph threw another bot into a pile of trash, he turned to Leo with a grin. "I've never had so much fun following your orders!" he laughed as he and Leo backed up against each other, shell to shell.

"We're even!" he laughed back, "I've never had so much fun _giving_ them!"

Shredder growled as he watched the turtles and their human companions fight. It would not take long for the Foot Bots to eventually figure out their moves, but they were decimating most of them in the meantime. He decided it was time to bring out his ultimate soldiers.

"Xever! Bradford! It is time for you to prove yourselves!" he called out, "destroy those turtles!"

A loud, thundering roar came from within the old building. All fighting came to a stop as they listened closely. The ground began to tremble as loud footsteps echoed into the night.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Leo said in a wary tone.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away!" Mikey suggested, earning a flat look form both Raph and Casey.

The footsteps became louder, coming closer and closer to them with each thundering step.

"Someone's not ignoring it!" Mikey said.

"Mikey shut up!" Raph growled.

Suddenly the door burst open, planks of splintered wood flying everywhere. The turtles and their two human friends prepared themselves, but their jaws dropped in horror at what they saw coming forth from the wreckage. A gargantuan misshapen Dog appeared, his left arm larger than his right and much more muscular, and his red eyes bore into them savagely as he bared his dagger-like teeth within his large gaping jaws and barked at them.

"Look what we have here," he snarled with a feral grin, "four soon to be _Ex_-turtles!"

Casey recognized that voice, "Wait…_you're the Bradford guy_?!" he exclaimed.

"Ah yes, I still need to repay you for what you did to me, boy!" Bradford growled, and with an ear piercing roar, he leapt at them.

They quickly darted out of the way of his giant incoming fist. Raph simply smirked; he always loved a challenge, and this was a perfect opportunity. "Hey, you know what they say, 'The bigger they are…" Raph charged, but Bradford effortlessly batted him away into a pile of scrap metal. The turtles hissed in sympathy.

"…The more bones they break," Donnie whimpered.

"Looks like Dogpound is really powerful!" Mikey cried as he was barely able to roll out of the way as the mutant dog took a swipe at him with his enormous claws.

"Dogpound?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yeah, 'cause he's a dog and he's pounding us into the –"

"We get it!" Casey grumbled.

Raph shook off the dizziness and leapt out of the scrap metal, "Great, a giant mutant Dog that wants to eat us for Doggie Kibble! Could this night possibly get any worse?!" he growled.

He heard a low hiss directly behind him. His eyes widened and slowly slid to glance behind him.

"And it just _did_…"

He rolled out of the way just as massive jaws full of razor teeth bit into the space where his shoulder had been. Raph and Leo spun around to see a giant, violet coloured fish with a strong pair of robotic legs, and a water breathing apparatus attached to his gills. The giant fish hissed at them.

Leo and Raph shared a stunned glance.

Then they immediately burst out laughing.

"Look guys, sushi that delivers itself!" Leo laughed, pointing at the mutant with the tip of his katana blade.

Xever growled loudly and launched himself at the two turtles with surprising speed. They were barely able to dodge in time.

"Dudes, Fishface over there is a little sensitive!" Mikey laughed.

"You're calling him _Fishface_?" Leo snickered.

"Well it was either that or Robo-Carp!"

Donnie, Casey and Mikey took on Dogpound whilst Leo, Raph and April took on Fishface. Despite being without proper limbs, Fishface was surprisingly faster and much more flexible than his human self had ever been, and the spinning metallic legs had given him an advantage, but the odds were slightly against him as the two turtles and April launched their attacks continuously at him.

"Come on, you oversized excuse for a canine!" Donnie taunted as he spun his Bo staff and attempted to whack Dogpound's face.

Dogpound caught it with agonizing ease and lifted Donnie off the ground with a smug fanged grin. "Uh…maybe that canine joke was a bit out of line?" he gulped.

Dogpound smirked and began to swing Donnie around in a circle. Donnie screamed as he was released and sent flying through the air.

"DONNIE!" Raph cried as he watched his brother go spiraling through the air.

Donnie's flight descended as he crashed through the roof of the old building before finally landing with a thud on the hard floor, knocked out cold on contact as he lay in a pile of splintered wood.

Mikey watched as Donnie fell through the roof, and turned a hard glare towards Dogpound. That was the second time he had let this guy mess with his brothers.

"Nobody hurts my brothers and gets away with it!" he yelled as he charged for Dogpound, swinging his kusarigama blade at the mutant.

"GOONGALA!" Casey yelled as he too made a beeline for Dogpound's face with his hockey stick, "No one hits the egg head but me and Raph, you got that, flea bag?!"

* * *

Inside the building, Donnie finally awakened as he groggily sat up on his hands and knees and rubbed his aching head. "Owwww…well, _that_ hurt…" he groaned. He felt a warm liquid trickle between his fingers. Confused, he pulled his hand away, only to reveal blood coated on his green skinned palm. "Oh, great…looks like I might need stitching…"

He heard muffled cries on the other side of the room, interrupting is speculations on stitches. He looked up and turned to his right to find a man in a white lab coat tied securely to a chair and gagged with duct tape. Minding his head injury, he slowly got up, grabbed his Bo staff and as quickly as he dared, made his way to the man held captive. He recognized him as he got closer.

"Hey, you're that TRCI guy, Dr. Falco," Donnie realized with a sharp gasp, "Here, let me get that off for you!"

As he ripped off the tape, Falco let out an exclamation of pain. Donnie hissed in sympathy, "Sorry! I gotta work on that!" he said as he set on untying the scientist.

Falco turned to get a good look at his savior, and his eyes widened in amazement rather than fear at what he saw. Donnie looked up sharply, "What?" he asked upon finding him being stared at.

Falco shook himself out of his daze, "Uh, it's nothing!" he said as his bonds were finally undone and he was helped to his feet by the purple clad turtle, who surprisingly enough was only an inch shorter than him, "Please, let us hurry out of here before they come back to finish you off."

Donnie nodded and took Falco by the arm, leading him out of the building and back outside. He could not risk taking the scientist back with him on the battle ground, so he temporarily took shelter behind a large wrecked car. "We should be safe here for now," he said quietly, "I'll try and see if I can…ugh…"

Donnie groaned as he placed a hand on his bleeding forehead, the dr. gazing at him with mild concern. "Are you aright?" he asked.

"Owww…ugh, I-I'm not feeling too good…" Donnie slurred, "boy, that fall really did a number on my…"

With a final groan of pain, Donnie fell limp onto Falco's lap.

* * *

Back on the battle field, the rest of the turtles and their human friends were tiring out. Even the strange alien robots had finally decided to attack as they fired laser guns at them relentlessly.

Leo stole a moment to take a good look around him – this was getting ridiculous! Robot Ninjas, Mutant Dogs and Fish, and now _Alien Robots_?!

It was as if he had launched himself into another episode of 'Space Heroes.'

"Uh, everyone…" Leo panted in exhaustion, "…I suggest a 'Tactical Retreat'!"

"Sounds good to me for once!" Raph said as he pushed back Fishface with a grunt. April made a break for one of he broken vehicles before Xever could take a bite out of her shoulder.

"Same here!" Casey cried as he and Mikey retracted from Dogpound.

"Mikey, Casey! Over here!" April called as she found a manhole cover half hidden by sand near the car she had hidden behind.

Mikey immediately leapt over to it, got on his hands and knees and kissed it dramatically. "Boy am I glad to see you!" he cried before sitting up and spitting out the sand.

April rolled her eyes with a tolerant smile before she looked back at the others still in the battle field. "Guys! Over here, we've got an emergency escape!"

Raph turned and grinned at her, "Good work! Hang on, we'll be right there!" he called as he and Leo began to fend off Dogpound and Fishface to allow the others to escape first.

Mikey gazed around him in apprehension, "Wait, where's Donnie?!" he cried, panic beginning to set in as he quickly scanned the area for his taller purple clad brother, but found no sign of him. Was he okay?

* * *

As soon as Donnie collected himself again (and apologized for getting blood on Falco's lab coat) he rushed as quickly as he dared across the junkyard, and over to April's side as soon as he spotted her, with Dr. Falco's arm in his grip, "Come one, we don't have a lot of time, Dr. Falco!" he said urgently as he helped him along.

Mikey's gaze finally set upon his older brother, but his relief was replaced with worry when he saw his brothers' state. "Donnie! Dude, your head's bleeding, are you okay?!" Mikey cried, running over to his taller brother anxiously.

"I'm fine Mikey, but we've gotta get outta here now!" Donnie urged, though in reality, he was still very dizzy. He felt as if his head was about to explode.

Casey and April looked up, and April's jaw dropped. "Dr. Falco?! What's he doing here?!" he cried.

"No time to explain April, sorry. Come on Dr.!" Donnie said as Mikey slid open the manhole cover and motioned for Falco to jump in first.

Falco looked down into the hole blankly. "Well, actually, I'd rather not…" he stuttered.

"Oh for the love of – _GO_!" Casey yelled, pushing the Dr. into the hole, holding back a laugh as he heard him emit a high pitched scream as he fell and landed on his backside at the bottom.

April sent him a look. "Really, Jones?" she scolded, folding her arms crossly.

Casey only shrugged, "What? He was bugging me."

* * *

Back on the battle grounds, Leo and Raph grabbed either side of a thick pole and ran towards the two mutants. "Step up to the bar, boys!" Raph mocked.

Although Dogpound was now much stronger than before, his heavily built body proved to be slightly clumsier as he was unable to jump the bar, and instead tripped over it, landing on his face ungracefully.

"Limbo, limbo, limbo!" Leo laughed as the two dropped the bar and shared a quick high three.

Upon his embarrassment, Dogpound growled and leapt to his feet, charging towards the red turtle, whose back was turned to him.

Raph had no time to react. He spun around and let out a gasp before Leo's solid bulk collided into his shoulder, sending him flying to the side.

Leo's pained shriek caused Raph to snap his gaze upwards as Leo flew past him and landed hard in the dirt on his shell. "LEO!" he cried as he quickly scrambled over to his older brother, and felt a mixture of rage and fear as his gaze set upon the four large bloody claw marks on his older brothers' right arm. "You idiot! Why would you do that?!" he seethed.

Leo weakly lifted his head despite the pain. "D-Don't worry. Scales are made out of tough stuff, r-remember?" he wheezed.

Raph growled as he hurriedly but gently helped him to his feet. "Didn't make it hurt any less though, now did it?" he barked.

Leo shook his head. "Nope!" he squeaked in pain.

Hoping that Leo was going to pull through since he could still walk on his own, the two headed for the manhole. "This way, Leo!" Raph called as he jumped and rolled over the roof of an old car. Leo followed suit as they finally reached the manhole, where Mikey was still sat waiting for them. Raph rubbed his head affectionately, "Way to go, Mikey!" he praised as he jumped into the hole. Mikey was next, leaving Leo to quickly close the lid as he leapt down after his brothers.

"Come on! We've gotta get back to the hideout before they decide to follow us! Let's go!" Leo commanded as he, his brothers and the three humans ran quickly through the dark sewer tunnels, getting as much of a distance away from the junkyard as possible.

As the turtles made their escape, The Shredder's roar of fury echoed into the night.

On the other side of the junkyard, Two Kraang droids stared at the manhole where the turtles had made their escape. "Kraang, the one known as 'The One' was with the ones known as the turtles as they made what is known as their escape."

"I am knowledge of that, Kraang. Kraang must alert Kraang that the one known as 'The One' has yet again been located. The human life form known as…April O'Neil…"

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens further people! Yeah, this one took about a lifetime to write, but it was fun to work with. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, and I wanna use Fishface's venom later on if I have the chance. **

**Until the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Learning the Truth

**Chapter 11: Learning the Truth**

Though their injuries were not nearly as severe or as fatal as their last battle with The Foot, they still took their toll on the heroes-in-the-half-shell as they began to tire out on their way to the hideout. They hadn't stopped running ever since they entered the sewer tunnels.

"L-Leo…can we rest…for a sec?" Donatello panted, "I feel as if my head's gonna explode…"

"Me too," Michelangelo puffed, "I think I broke a rib or something, dude. I can't breathe…"

Leonardo looked back at his brothers. It was true, they all looked like trash – bruises discolored their skin, blood dripped down Donatello's head from the injury he had earned from his descent into the building, Casey's eye was turning slightly black from a blow from a Foot Bot, April's leg had taken a nasty blow from Fishface's metallic foot, and Raphael's face was beginning to swell. Not that Leo himself looked any better, with bruises littered across his skin and the deep claw marks on his arm – lucky for him that Dogpound had used his smaller arm for that attack.

Leo let out a breath. "Okay…we're a safe enough distance away now anyways…let's take a breather…"

Instantly, the six teenagers fell to the ground in a heap of tired limbs. It mattered not that the ground was dirty; they didn't even have the energy to move or even complain anymore.

However, Dr. Falco continued to gaze at the turtles in awe, too amazed to be worn out. "Four walking talking turtles…" he breathed.

The turtles tiredly looked up at him from where they sat on the floor. "…yeah, this guy is P.H.D material alright," Raph chuckled blearily as he leaned on Leo's uninjured shoulder, and let April lean on his own as he slung an arm around her.

Falco ignored the comment, "…you are so intelligent, it's incredible…"

Donnie let out a weary sigh, "Well, I guess I'll have to explain it to you then. So, fifteen years ago – "

"Fifteen years ago you and your brothers came into contact with the green colloidal gel down in a sewer which transformed you into your present state," Falco alleged.

The teenagers looked up at him in wide eyed surprise. "Um…yes, that's about it…" Leo said.

Falco clapped his hands together once and beamed. "Fantastic!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the turtles finally dragged themselves back into the hideout. Splinter and Keno immediately stood up upon their entry. "Oh, you're okay!" Keno cried as he ran towards them. Raph was almost knocked over as Keno barged into him and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders. "Thank god, I thought you were gonna die out there!"

"Ooff! Uh, good to see you too, Keno!" Raph wheezed as he shifted awkwardly in the young boy's grip, "Uh, dude, I'm in pain, here!"

Keno gasped and instantly released him, "Oh god, sorry!"

"No big deal…" Raph reassured, though in truth, he really was in a fair amount of pain.

Splinter approached them, "My sons, what happened? Are you boys alright?" Splinter asked, unable to mask his worry as he gazed upon their injuries.

"Yeah…yeah we're okay. Don't worry Master Splinter," Leonardo reassured with a tired smile, "We've got the TCRI scientist, Dr. Falco back…I think he has the answers to all of this…"

Splinter rested a hand on Leonardo and Raphael's shoulders. "Indeed. But first, you all must get your wounds treated, now." He said, "I will show Mr. Falco inside so he can rest."

Falco nodded his gratitude.

* * *

After their wounds were tended to and wrapped up, Casey, April and the turtles were told to rest for a few moments to regain their strength. It was during that time that Raph entered the train car that served as Leo's room. He knocked on the door first before going in. Leo sat up on his 'bed' upon his brothers' entry.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Raph asked as he sat down next to his older brother.

"Fine. You?" Leo replied.

"Been better…" Raph said casually as he silently looked around the train car. "So, you guys chose this place for us to hide? And I thought all the really good dungeons were in Europe." He joked.

Leo chuckled, "Yeah, It's not much, but remember, it's only temporary. How are Mikey and Don doing?"

"Donnie's okay, though he's gonna have a hell of a headache in the morning. Turns out Mikey really did break a rib back there…"

Leo snapped his worried gaze to him. "What?!"

"Don't worry though, Donnie fixed him up! He's good. Don't panic, jeez."

Leo let out a breath of relief. "Good. And for your information, I have a right to panic. Tonight's been a crazy one…"

Raph smirked, "I'll say."

"I mean, first we had the mutagen, now we have Robo-Ninjas, Mutant Dogs and Fish and now _Alien Brains in Robot bodies_? Makes 'Space Heroes' seem like a crappy soap opera in comparison."

Raph laughed out loud at that. "Finally seeing the light, are we, fearless?"

Leo rolled his eyes with a smile and gently elbowed him, who retaliated with his own little shove, "Can it, Raph."

They sat there in silence for a while, both bothers lost in their own thoughts about the evenings events before Leo finally broke the silence. "Listen, Raph," he began hesitantly, "About earlier. I know you think that this whole thing is your fault…well, it's partly…but the thing is, it's pretty much more my fault than it is yours. I didn't handle the situation all that well to begin with like I should have. I shouldn't have argued with you back there…as your leader, and your brother, I'm responsible for all of you… I should have been more careful…" He trailed off as he looked off to the side guiltily, gently putting an absent minded hand over his bandaged right arm.

Raph slid his eyes to look back at Leo and noticed the gesture, and the distant guilty look in his eyes. The bandages wrapped around those bloody claw marks seemed to glare back at him, reminding him of his terrible mistake…

It was just like the time he and Leo had argued back at April's apartment, back when they had lost Splinter. His temper and bad attitude had gotten out of hand, so he had wandered to the roof, where the Foot had ambushed and attacked him, beating him near to the point of death. Leo had taken the full responsibility of that as well; he had even stayed with him whilst he lay unconscious.

He had never said a word to Leo, but Donnie had told him what had happened to Leo whilst he was out.

Leo had broken. Leo had nearly lost himself that time, and it was Raph's fault.

He gazed at the hidden scars on his arm again.

_That was my fault Leo, not yours…I'm the one who should feel guilty, not you…not again…_

He shook his head and growled before he leapt towards his older brother and wrapped his strong arms firmly around his shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck, squeezing his eyes shut.

Leo became frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and unseeing and his body stiff and rigid in Raph's embrace. This was absolutely _not_ what he had expected from his bad tempered brother, who hardly ever hugged any of them in this way. Maybe a snarky remark, but nothing like this.

"Leo…" Raph said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm…I'm so sorry, man. You were right, I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone out like that. I could've gotten myself and the whole team killed. I almost lost you guys. I just…I just thought I _had _to go out there and stop them somehow. I didn't want it to happen again. But because of me, it almost did…"

Leo could hear the slight quiver in his voice. He realized what Raph was talking about, and he sighed gently before he returned the hug. "It's okay, Raph. I forgive you. We all do." He said softly.

Raph hugged him tighter. "I'm glad you guys are okay, Leo. I mean it, brother."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had gathered together to listen to what Dr. Falco had to say. He cleared his throat and began.

"Fifteen years ago, my colleagues and I discovered an old factory that had not been used in years, filled with strange canisters of glowing ooze, which when brought back to the laboratory was identified as a 'mutagen'. We never figured out where it truly came from or who had created it, but we learned that it had the special properties to mutate organic life forms.

"Unfortunately, a shrewd scientist might have thought he could make money from this, and so stole one of the canisters. A strange man, he was. He never spoke, never interacted with anyone…and he showed almost no emotion whatsoever. We never saw him again after that, assuming something terrible had happened to him. Of course, laboratories were crude back then, so a robbery or an accident was just waiting to happen –"

"Wait," Donatello interjected suddenly, standing up and walking over to the scientist, "so you mean to tell us that the finding and loss of the ooze…was just a big mistake?"

Falco hummed in thought, "Donatello, was it?" he asked. Donnie nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that in our finding and taking the mutagen triggered their originators, the alien race known as The Kraang, to hunt us down and eventually come into contact with The Shredder, forming an alliance with him and waiting for the opportune time to claim what was theirs. I also recall hearing something about how the mutagen does not seem to work the same way in which it was meant to upon its creation in this dimension."

Donnie's shoulders slumped, "...so it's _really_ big mistake..." he sighed.

April saw the purple turtle's downcast look and stood up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Donnie placed his large hand over hers without averting his gaze from the floor and gently squeezed it.

Keno looked up to the scientist. "So , what's going on at TCRI now?" he asked.

Falco hummed again, "Well, I'm sure you all know already, but there was a floor that all personal were for some reason forbidden to enter. I figure that the Kraang were using that floor to hide themselves and continue with their experiments. I imagine they're trying to remove any evidence of the disposal process and evacuate the premises should any mishaps ensue. And as we know, one or two rather _big_ mishaps have occurred..."

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Dogpound, Fishface…and The Shredder" he grimaced.

"Yes. And he's obsessed with destroying you all..."

"Yeah?" Mikey said, putting a hand over the part of his plastron where his broken rib was, "Well, we kinda already got that impression three months ago..."

Splinter stroked his beard for a moment. "It appears we now have bigger problems now than ever before, now involving more mutants, and an advanced alien race." He said.

Raph groaned and rubbed a weary hand over his face, "Ugh, tell me about it, talk about a Sci-Fi B movie gone wrong..." Casey snickered next to him.

Splinter could not help but chuckle at that, "Indeed my son. But now, however, let us put this movie on pause. Michelangelo, if you would please show Dr. Falco where he can rest."

Mikey stood up and bowed respectfully, "Hai, Sensei" he said before taking Dr. Falco by the hand and leading him away, chatting to him cheerfully about trivial matters as they walked away from the group.

It was so strange and amazing to Falco, how these turtles were so intelligent and so unbelieving human-like. And this young one, Michelangelo, he recalled, seemed so innocent and so childlike that it actually touched him.

Why The Shredder wanted these four young teenagers dead was bizarrely beyond his comprehension.

Splinter looked at the rest of the young teens as Michelangelo left with Falco, "That goes for the rest of you as well. You have all fought well tonight, and you must let your injuries heal."

They all stood up and bowed. "Hai Sensei."

Keno left the hideout after apologizing sincerely to the brothers and Raph for getting him captured and not being able to help. Raph told him to forget about it, telling him that it was more his own fault than Keno's for dragging him into this, which surprised the others a considerable amount that he would even admit that. Casey and April asked if they could spend the night, for it was late already, and they were still worried about the turtles. Splinter could not refuse them for their concern for his sons.

So with that, the rest of the group departed to their respectful resting places for the night. However, before Raphael could leave, Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Raphael, a moment if you will," he said.

Raph's gaze shifted slightly to the floor in a mixture of guilt and mild apprehension; he was so going to be punished for this. "Um…Hai, Sensei," he said as he turned to face his master, letting his head sink slightly into his shell as he waited for the long lecture and possible punishment he was sure to receive.

However, he was quite taken aback when Splinter suddenly placed both hands on his shoulders and gently pulled him forward into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him and holding him tightly. "I am relieved that you are safe, Raphael," he said softly, "I feared that your brothers would not make in time. Your intentions upon leaving alone to face our enemies may have been noble, but your actions were foolish. However, none of that matters as of right now. What truly matters is that you are alive, my son."

Raphael felt a treacherous lump in his throat as he hugged his father back, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Sensei. I-I never meant to…"

"I know, my son," Splinter said as he pulled away enough to look into his son's eyes and smiled warmly, "But for now, you must rest. But do not _ever_ do that again. You and your brothers are giving me enough grey furs as it is."

Raph smirked, "as if you didn't have enough already," he muttered under his breath, which of course the rat heard, and cuffed him over the head with his hand playfully.

"Indeed. Now, off to bed with you, young man." Splinter chuckled, watching his red clad son retreat to his train car, and did not turn away until he was certain he was safe inside his room.

With everyone off to rest for the night, Splinter let out a long sigh. Their lives were never easy to begin with, but one could only imagine what the next day would bring upon his family.


	12. Chapter 12: Terror

**Chapter 12: Terror**

The air was cold and foggy that night as the full moon hung overhead. Winter was closer than ever as snow clouds began to gather in the blackening skies, threatening to burst. The streets appeared completely vacant, which was uncommon for a grand city like New York to be so silent. However, not everything was as it seemed as four large, shadowy figures leapt from the rooftops silently as they moved through the shadows with ease. In unison, they leapt down into the dark foggy alleyway, and they stood in single file with their hard shells pressed against a graffiti covered wall.

At the front of the group, Leonardo scanned the area. Nothing stirred, and nothing was heard except the gentle chilling breeze and the beating of his own heart. He turned to his brothers behind him. "Okay, Shredder and his henchmen could be anywhere," he whispered, "stay frosty guys!"

"FYI," Donatello began, "Frost can't accumulate unless it's below freezing except during a process called – "

As Donnie began to drone on, Michelangelo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's got an off switch somewhere," he deadpanned.

Raphael grinned and smacked Donnie over the head. "OW!" Donnie cried in pain.

"Found it!" Raph said with a chuckle. Mikey giggled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"_And __**I**__ found four pathetic turtles…with only __**seconds**__ to live…"_ came a booming voice from the shadows, freezing the turtles' blood cold.

"Wouldn't wanna be them!" Mikey joked.

His older brothers' were not laughing however, as they quickly unsheathed their weapons. "We _are_ them!" snapped Raph.

The turtles quickly glanced around them in search for The Shredder, who they were sure watched them from the darkness, but apart from their hearts beating rapidly within their chests, they heard nothing. They held their weapons out in front of them, guarding themselves fro what was surely about to become a bloodbath.

Mikey drew his nunchaku from his belt as he glanced around him, is eyes wide and frightened. Suddenly, his shell collided with a solid metal bulk. His breath caught in his chest as a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders mercilessly. His eyes snapped upwards, and he screamed as he was dragged away into the shadows.

A single Nunchuck rolled onto the floor by Donnie's foot.

Donnie saw the weapon and his eyes widened in fear. "Mikey!" he called into the darkness.

"DONNIE! LEO, RAPH, HEL – _GYAAAAAH_ –!" came a strangled plea before the sound of meal piercing flesh echoed in their ears.

The remaining three turtles ran to where they had last heard their brothers terrified screams…

…only to stop dead in their tracks as they found the bloodied body of a young turtle lying lifeless on the ground, his once lively baby blue eyes now a hollow void as they stared up at them, wide and full of frozen fear before his premature demise.

"_MIKEY, NO_!" Raph shrieked.

Donnie held his head in hands and screamed.

Leo could do nothing but stare in terror at the bloodstained body.

He was dead. Their baby brother was dead. And they had done nothing to stop it.

A twin chorus of cold hearted laughter came from the darkness.

"_One down_…" Dogpound.

"…_and three to go_." Fishface.

The last three turtles stood shell to shell, scanning the foggy darkness frantically for the mutants that hunted them.

A low, rumbling growl and a hiss were heard.

Without warning, Fishface suddenly leapt out from the shadows, his fangs bared with killing intent. Donnie was barely able to bring his staff up in time to block the jaws that snapped at him.

Dogpound came crashing towards Leo and Raph, roaring as he brought his large fist into the air.

Leo and Raph quickly rolled out of the way as his fist came crashing down onto the hard concrete. "Raph! Take him down!" Leo yelled as he and Raph charged for the mutant dog.

Donnie spun and jabbed his Bo staff at the mutant fish. Fishface was faster however, and managed to dodge every attack. He hissed as he spun his metallic legs and stomped Donnie into the ground. He snapped his staff in half as he grinned devilishly at the purple turtle, who stared up at him in helpless terror. He grabbed his legs and began to drag him away into the darkness.

Donnie cried out as he clawed his hands into the ground, trying desperately to get away, but it was no use. "LEO, RAPH! HELP! HELP ME, _PLEASE_!" he screamed as tears of pure fear streamed down his face.

Raph spun around.

His eyes widened as he saw his brother being dragged away from him.

"_DONNIE_!" he screamed as he reached out for him, his fingers barely grazing Donnie's.

He was too late as his brothers' hand disappeared into the shadows.

A scream and a sickening snap were heard.

"**_NOOO!_**" Raph shrieked.

No. Not Donnie too.

Why was this happening? Why couldn't he save them?

Raph spun around to face Dogpound as he fought against his last living brother. Tears of anguish and fury dripped down his face as he charged the mutant dog with a defiant war cry.

He would not let this mongrel take his older brother away from him too.

There was no trace of Raph left in his eyes as he launched himself into the air alongside Leo as they brought their weapons down hard upon Dogpound's head. Dogpound let out a dog-like yelp as he was sent flying, and he fell hard to the ground.

But Raph was not yet through with him.

With a scream filled with fury, Raph threw both of his Sais directly at the dog, watching as they sailed through the air and pierced through the canine's skull.

Dogpound let out a choked gasp, before his black eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his large body fell limp to the ground. Blood poured out from his forehead and pooled onto the cold concrete.

Raph gazed at the mutants' lifeless body in a mixture of anger and pure horror, breathing heavily as he watched the blood pool around his smashed skull.

He hadn't meant to kill him…

He never meant to kill _anyone_…

"RAPH! ARGH! R-RAPH, _HELP ME_!" Leo cried.

Raph spun around to find that several Foot Bots had appeared, and had Leo in their grasp, pinning his arms to his sides despite his intense struggles.

"_Leo_!" Raph cried as he spun around and ran to his brothers' aid, seething with rage. He reached his hand out. "Leo! Take my hand!"

Leo struggled to loosen one arm from the Foot Bot's grip and he reached out desperately.

Their fingers barely brushed against each other before Raph was dragged backwards. He snapped his head around to find several Foot Bots clutching him and pulling him away from his older brother. "HEY! LET GO! **_LEO_**!" Raph screamed as he fought against their hold and reached back for his terrified brother.

"_RAPH_!" Leo pleaded helplessly.

A merciless, bloodthirsty cackle echoed around them. The air suddenly became humid and almost un-breathable as the sky turned from black to blood red.

Raph gazed around him in fright.

What was going on?!

His gaze met the far corner of the alleyway. He saw the dead Michelangelo now lying next to the blood drenched body of Donatello, propped up against the wall. His neck was bent at an unnatural angle and his left arm was twisted, the bone in his elbow piercing through his thick, bloodstained skin, and his eyes were wide open, staring lifelessly into oblivion. His mouth hung open slightly as thick blood trickled down his chin.

And all over his broken neck and shoulders, were several large bite-marks, the toothed holes dripping with thick, black liquid.

The sight made Raphael want to retch.

Those were his brothers' bodies...

Those were his _brothers' __**bodies**_...

The sound of heavy, metallic footsteps and the scraping of metal against brick filled his ears.

The Shredder appeared from the shadows as he sauntered deliberately up to the two captive turtles. He laughed again at the sight of their terrified faces. "How the mighty have fallen," he sneered as he approached Leonardo.

Leo intensified his struggles against the Foot Bots, but he could not break free.

Shredder gripped Leonardo's chin with one hand and tilted his head upwards to stare into his frightened blue eyes. "Look at how _pathetic_ you are, Leonardo," he spat, "The once brave leader, now trembling in fear in my grasp."

He turned Leonardo's head to face Raphael. "Look, Raphael. Look into your dear brothers' eyes. Remember what you see. Remember the fear and the horror in his eyes...for it is the _last time_ _you will ever see them_..."

Without warning, Shredder released his blades and plunged them into Leo's chest, crunching through his plastron and coming out of his carapace.

Leo let out a strangled gasp as blood dripped down his chin.

"**_LEONARDO_**!" Raphael shrieked.

He watched as Leonardo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell lifelessly to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound in his chest and pooling across the cold concrete.

"NO! _NO, LEO_!" he cried as tears poured down his cheeks.

They were gone.

His brothers were all gone.

"Do you see _now_, Raphael?" Shredder spat as he neared Raphael, his blades drenched with the thick, crimson blood of the dead turtle that lay in a pool of blood behind him. He suddenly held a glowing green object in his hand.

Raph's eyes widened. It was a canister of mutagen.

"There is nowhere you can run," he spoke as he slowly unscrewed the canister, "No place you can hide, where I will not _find_ you. You think you are ready to face _me_? Well, you are _wrong_."

He now loomed over Raph as he held the canister just above his head. "Even the very creatures who created it, the Kraang, do not even know what transpires when a mutant is mutated a second time" he echoed the same words he had heard that night - when his brothers were hovered over a barrel of mutagen…

_That was his fault._

_This was all __**his **__fault._

"Shall we test that then?"

He slowly tilted the canister. The ooze began to trickle out.

Raph's eyes were wide with terror.

There was no way out this time.

This was it. He was going to die.

He quickly glanced at his fallen brothers for the last time.

_Leonardo..._

_Donatello..._

_Michelangelo..._

He had failed to protect them. He had foolishly led them into Shredders' trap...and now they had died for it...

Shredder's merciless laugh pierced his ears as the ooze touched his scaly body. He felt a fiery burning sensation course through his very being. He let out a shriek of pain as he felt the mutagen slowly, painfully melt his body away to nothing...


	13. Chapter 13: Solace

**Chapter 13: Solace**

Raphael shrieked loudly as he sat up out of his makeshift bed in his train car.

He was panting heavily as his face dripped with sweat. He clutched desperately to his blankets as he stared with unseeing emerald eyes at the wall opposite him.

Little by little, he forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths and slowing his rapidly beating heart…which he was surprised to know it was still _beating_.

He quickly patted areas around his body. Shell, head, arms, legs, chest, he was still whole. He hadn't melted. There was no mutagen. The Shredder wasn't here. He was safe.

_'__It was a dream,' _he told himself over again '_...just a dream_.'

No, that was _not_ a dream...that was a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare.

He put a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his terrified gasps and he looked down at his bed sheets, his eyes wide and afraid. He had had many nightmares before; they all had, especially after their first fight with The Shredder. But he never had anything as bloody, or as terrifying, or as _real _as this ever before.

He brought a hand to his face. It was as if he could feel the burning pain when the mutagen touched his skin.

It was as if his brothers were actually lying there in that alleyway, dead before his eyes, their bodies horribly slashed, bloody, and disfigured beyond recognition… all because of what he had so foolishly done.

He drew his hand away to find it slightly damp with salty water. He cursed under his breath as he scrubbed the wetness from his face angrily with the back of his hand, but he knew the dampness would still be there on his mask, clear as daylight for all to see.

He hated crying. He hated being weak.

He felt something hard and scaly brush against his left hand on the bed next to him. He looked down to see Spike nuzzling his large hand comfortingly with his head, making little grumbling sounds. His golden orbs looked up to meet his masters' harlequin pair. His snout seemed to turn upwards, as if he were smiling at him reassuringly.

Raph smiled down at the little turtle. "...thanks, buddy," he whispered, putting a gentle hand on his shell and patting it. "You really get it. You always did..."

His smile faded slightly as he turned his gaze to the door of his train car. His guts were still twisting with anxiety.

He needed to get himself together. It was just another stupid nightmare. His brothers were fine.

"…but...I've still gotta make sure..."

Making sure Spike was comfortable on the side of his bed, Raph took off his covers and headed towards the door to his subway car and opened them as quietly as he could, not wanting to make too much noise. He looked to his right, down the long line of subway cars.

Donatello and Michelangelo's lights were still on at the very end of the line. He guessed they were still awake.

They were still alive.

Shutting his doors behind him quietly, he soundlessly crept along the row and approached the door to Leo's 'room', and slowly opened the door. He looked down to see Leonardo's sleeping form on the floor. His 'bed' consisted of piled up cushions that he found from the train car seats, preferring to sleep on the ground rather than the uncomfortable chairs.

He watched his chest steadily rise and fall as he slept soundly on the floor, seemingly oblivious to Raph's presence.

...he was still breathing...good.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Leo suddenly shifted underneath the blankets and raised his head from his pillows. "...Raph?" he slurred tiredly.

Raph stiffened and mentally cursed. Of_ course_ he would wake up. Like Master Splinter, Leo could sense anyone's presence even in his sleep, no matter how deep it was.

Dammit Leo.

Leo propped himself onto his elbows as he looked up at his red clad younger brother still stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you okay? You're looking kinda pale."

Raph opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth, so he closed it again. He just found it so hard to believe that his brother, the one whom he had watch be gored in the chest before his very eyes, was watching him with the same head tilt he always gave them whenever he was confused or concerned. It was just too surreal to see him still breathing.

He could still hear him calling out to him to help him. He could still see the tears of anguish rolling down his cheeks as their younger brothers were killed before their eyes.

He could still see the twin pair of azure eyes filled with pure fear before they were closed forever.

"I-I...I was...um..." he stuttered, finally tearing his eyes away from his brother and looking down at his feet, "Y'know, I was just…checking to see if you were still awake. Donnie and Mikey are still up, so…" he trailed off.

He was starting to sound like an idiot.

Correction, he was starting to sound like _Mikey._

Leo saw what he was trying to play at, and gave him a knowing look. "...nightmare?" He asked simply.

Unable to think of anything else to weasel his way out of this situation, Raph simply nodded wordlessly with a little pout of slight embarrassment as he folded his arms defensively. If there was another thing he hated about Leo, it was the ridiculous way he could easily read them as if they were a comic book. It annoyed him in many ways, but it also meant that he would know when to leave Raph the heck alone unless he wanted a black eye.

Leo gave him a small smile, ignoring his obvious displeasure, and he scooted over slightly to the left, patting the empty space next to him. "Come on," he offered.

Raph lifted his emerald eyes from the floor to look up at his brother. Despite himself, he made his way over and lay himself down next to him, pillowing his head on a soft green cushion. Of course, he would never admit it, but he was still very terrified, and if anything, he was glad for the invitation.

Leo turned himself around so he could face his red clad brother, resting his chin in his hand as he propped himself on his elbow. "...you wanna tell me what happened." he asked, though it was more of a command than a question in reality.

Raph let out a long breath. "...it was The Shredder...and Dogpound and Fishface..." he cursed himself as he felt a lump forming in his throat. He held it back as much as he could, but now he felt the water slowly sting his eyes again. "Mikey and Donnie…and you...they...I couldn't..." He felt himself start to slip. He growled as he buried his face into the cushion.

Leo watched him, his expression concerned, but fully understanding. Despite being forgiven by everyone for everything, Raph obviously still felt horrible about what had happened that night. He could hardly blame him, however. He could have gotten them all killed, though of course Leo had forgiven him without a second thought. Raph was his brother; he could never hate him for something like that forever, and the same went for his other two younger brothers.

Raph had nightmares all the time. He would sometimes come to Leo to seek solace, which in his case, meant either just talking about it until he felt better again and went back to his own room, or if it was bad enough, he would bunk with him for the night. The two would never speak of it the following morning, and he never showed how he really felt outwardly.

But this time was very different.

He had not seen Raph cry since they were small children, and even back then, it was still rare to see him in tears.

Now though...

Without a word, Leo shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and held him close to his chest. Raph immediately clutched him back. He heard Raph's soft gasps and sniffs as he cried silently into his chest.

"Raph, it's okay," he said softly as he stroked his shell gently. "It was just a nightmare. We're not going anywhere. Not without a fight. And you didn't fail us. You never have."

He felt Raph nod in his chest as he gripped him tighter.

Leo closed his eyes as he rested his chin atop Raph's head. "_Naka nai de, otouto. Daijoubu...daijoubu..."_ he soothed in a whisper.

Raphael hated being seen as pathetic or weak. He was always the tough one, the one with muscle, the resident bad-ass, ever since they were children, and he had made sure they all knew that. He was supposed to have nerves of steel. But here he was, crying to his big brother like a child, all because of a nightmare.

But right now that didn't matter. He didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that his brother was still there to give him that comfort he so desperately needed right now.

And only hours earlier, he had almost lost all of them, forever.

Leo craned his neck to look down at his brother as his tears began to lessen. "...you wanna stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." he answered without hesitation.

Leo let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, little brother," he whispered as he settled himself into a more comfortable position whilst still not letting go of Raph, covering them both with the blanket as they settled down. He closed his eyes as he held his brother close to him, keeping the contact at all times.

After a long moment of silence, just before sleep overtook Leo again, Raph whispered something to him, something so soft that it was nearly inaudible, but loud enough to make Leo's eyes snap open in astonishment.

"...I love you, bro."

Leo smiled as he closed his eyes again. "I love you too, little brother."

* * *

**A/N: You really thought I Killed them, didn't you? :D**

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but in the end, I just ended up cutting a lot of stuff out. I liked writing this one, though like I said, I wish I could have made it much longer.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this. More chapters soon.**

**P.S: I hope I got the Japanese translation right. Leo was saying, "Don't worry, little brother. It's alright. It's alright." Just in case no one knew, or I got the translation wrong.**


	14. Chapter 14: Unique

**Chapter 14: Unique**

Donatello lay in his 'bed' as he stared blankly at the ceiling, his hand resting on his stomach, and the other pillowing the back of his head. It was so late at night, and he was so desperately tired and worn out from the night's events, but he could not sleep. His vast, intelligent mind, one that commonly had many radical, methodical thoughts buzzing around inside, reflected only on what Dr. Falco had told them that night.

What he had said, in reality...it _irked_ him.

They found the mutagen _by chance_. They _accidently _let it get stolen. Splinter had come across the thief _unintentionally_. They had fought and smashed the canister by _mishap. _The ooze had spilled upon them and turned them into the mutants they were today, because the mutagen was _inexplicably _unstable.

Donnie felt anger rise up within him as his face twisted into an angry scowl.

None of the events of the past fifteen years of their lives were _supposed_ to happen.

April was not _meant_ to meet and become friends with them. Splinter was not _meant_ to become a mutant rat, and live the rest of his days in a filthy sewer. Splinter was not _meant_ to love them and raise them as if they were his own. He and his brothers were not _meant _to become ninjas and protect the city.

Their entire lives were _not_ _meant to be_.

Their very existence was just a _great big mistake_.

In that moment, Donatello never felt more pathetic, more _worthless_ in his entire, seemingly meaningless life. The very fact that he was not meant to be, infuriated him to the very core, and it _hurt_.

What Falco had said that night, had actually _hurt _him.

"...Donnie?"

Donnie was snapped out of his angry thoughts by the sound of his younger brothers' voice. He turned his head to the left. Michelangelo was lying on the seats opposite him as he stared at him with big, confused baby blue eyes that seemed to comically glow in the darkness.

Donnie raised a brow. "Where you watching me this whole time, Mikey?" he asked.

Still lying down on his side, Mikey shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep. I rolled over and I saw you still awake." He explained simply.

Donnie turned over and turned on the lamp next to his 'bed'. "Did you wanna ask me something Mikey?" he asked.

Mikey sat up and shifted himself to sit cross-legged on the bed as he faced Donnie. "...You okay, bro?" he asked softly, "You've been sat like that for a little while, man. You looked like you saw a ghost or something..."

A sudden shriek, muffled by the walls around them but nonetheless loud, came from one of the other subway cars further down the line. Both turtles flinched, startled by the sound.

"..._is_ there a ghost in here?" Mikey asked shakily.

Donnie chuckled as he sat up and swung his legs around to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees as he regarded Mikey with a warm smile. "No, Mikey, there are no ghosts. There's no such thing, remember?"

Mikey turned to Donnie, returning to his relaxed state, "Well, yeah but, that's what you looked like before. You okay, Don?"

Donnie's smile turned down slightly as he sighed. "...no, Mikey, not really..."

* * *

Late in the night, Master Splinter silently checked each 'room' to make sure everyone was alright. He had heard a scream that had startled him out of his own rest - a scream that sounded much like his second eldest son. It was not uncommon for his sons to have nightmares after their first battle with The Shredder, and it was not uncommon for him to hear them shuffle to one another's rooms during the night to seek solace with each other. The choice of which brother they chose to visit depended on the vividness of the dream.

It was on one night, however, that he exited the dojo to find all four of his boys fast asleep in a massive dog pile in the pit, all of them having been woken from the fears that plagued the back of their minds, and finding reassurance and safety in sleeping together, as they had when they were small children. He had simply smiled at the sight and let them be.

Only after he had April take a picture and frame it for him of course.

First he checked the humans' room. April, Casey and Dr. Falco were all sound asleep (with Casey's snoring, he was surprised they could sleep at all).

He found Leonardo and Raphael sharing another, with Raphael wrapping his arms around Leonardo in a protective embrace. Splinter smiled warmly at the sight. Leonardo had told him what had happened to them that night, so of course Raphael's only reaction would be to become somewhat protective of his older brother, though of course, being who he was, he would never dare admit to it.

He silently closed the door, allowing the two to rest in peace.

Splinter moved to where Donatello and Michelangelo slept, and he instantly noticed that the light was still on. He could also hear a muffled conversation inside. Curious as to what they were talking about, but not wanting to alert them of his presence, he gently pressed an ear to the door and listened.

* * *

Mikey tilted his head to the side in confusion to Donnie's somewhat sullen answer. Sometimes when Donnie was upset, it was quite hard to tell what it was that had upset him in the first place, and he would shut himself up. It could have been either a bad dream, he was thinking of more science-y projects that kept him awake, or he was still thinking about him and April. Either way, Mikey knew he still had to cheer him up somehow. It was his job, after all.

Mikey stood up and shuffled his way to Donnie's side, plonking himself next to his brother. "Donnie, y'know you can tell good old Mikey what your problem is, dude. That's what bro's are for," he reassured with a freckled smile.

Despite Mikey's reassurance, Donatello sighed again and shook his head, "I dunno. No offense, Mikey, but I don't think you'll understand…"

"Course I will! Just tell me, man! I here for you…"

Mikey's persistence to help people was at times a little exasperating, but it was also very commendable. He would do anything to make sure that others around him were smiling just as much as he was, no matter how bad the circumstances may be. It was in knowing that Mikey would not stop until he knew what the problem was and how he could solve it that finally made Donatello cave in with a tired sigh.

"…well…" he explained, "it's what Falco said to us tonight…about the mutagen…about _everything_. I just feel as though…ugh, I just feel really worthless right now…" he muttered, planting his face in his hands and putting his elbows on his knees. Mikey could only watch him, his blue eyes filled with concern and pity.

Someone suddenly knocked twice on the door. The two turtles froze.

"...uh, hello?" Donatello answered nervously. How had he not noticed that someone was out there listening to them?

Master Splinter opened the door to find Donatello and Michelangelo both seated upon one of the 'beds'. He looked at both of them, raising a curious furry brow.

"Um, hi sensei," Michelangelo stuttered, "we were just, uh-"

Splinter held up a hand to silence him. "No need to apologize, my son," he said as he moved to sit on the seat opposite his sons. Michelangelo shifted to lay his head on Donatello's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Donatello looked down and smiled in gratitude, wrapping his left arm around Michelangelo's shoulders.

"Tell me, what troubles you my sons?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo glanced up at his older brother. Donatello let out a long sigh as he began to explain. "I don't know, Sensei. I just thought...I just thought there would be _more_ to the ooze...more to us, everything, you know?" he said frankly.

Splinter regarded his third sons' disheartened expression as he continued. "I always thought that there would be something...I thought we would find out we were special or something..."

He suddenly grew an angry expression on his face as he slammed his fist on the door to his right, startling Michelangelo a bit. "I don't believe him! There has to be more to it than that! I mean, yeah, aliens from another dimension made it, big whoop! But where _exactly _did it come from?! What dimension did the Kraang blobs come from?! What do they want the ooze to do if not for mutating people? What...what purpose do we have here...if we were just an _accident_?" he trailed off as he started playing with the wrappings on his hand absently, not knowing what else to say as he turned away sadly.

Michelangelo looked down helplessly. His brother was upset, and for the first time ever, he nor his father knew what to do or what to say to console him.

With a soft sigh, Splinter stood up and rested both hands firmly but reassuringly on Michelangelo and Donatello's shoulders, causing them both to look up at him as he kneeled down to their eye level. "I know what you are feeling, my son," he spoke softly, "But do not confuse the specter of your origin to your present worth. In my eyes, you have always been, and shall always remain special."

Michelangelo visibly brightened at his words, smiling and turning to his older brother, expecting him to be smiling also.

Donatello looked to the side in thought upon his fathers' words. It was true; Splinter had always valued and loved them all for whom and what they were from the very beginning. Despite being human once before, he did not find them to be frightening or strange at all. He even went so far as to take them under his wing, and left everything else behind in order to raise them and protect them in the sewers. If he did not think they were special to him, he would have left them alone to die years ago as infants. In fact, he would never have bought them all together at the pet store if he had not seen something special within them.

Even if the mutagen was not supposed to do what it did to them, if anything, it had made them just as special then they ever would have ever been as normal pets. He had to be grateful, at least, for that.

He finally slid his dark reddish-brown eyes to look up at his father, a small but sure smile reaching his lips.

"Hey, we're special too, right?" came a sarcastic remark outside the car doors.

All heads turned to see both Leonardo and Raphael stood in the doorway. Raphael had his left arm slung over his older brothers' shoulder as Leonardo yawned rubbed his eyes from sleep.

Splinter chuckled, "Yes, Raphael, you are all special to me. As well as to April, Casey and the many other friends we have made who love and care for you for who and what you are." He then regarded them all fondly as Raphael and Leonardo drew in close. "Never forget that, my sons. It does not matter what the mutagen was supposed to do to us all in the past. What truly matters is that it was responsible for turning us into what we are in the present; an unlikely family. And it could never make any of you more unique or as irreplaceable to me than you already are."

The four brothers smiled at their father, a new sense of confidence and purpose rising within them. They quickly surrounded him and enveloped him in a warm group hug, which he had been expecting. He knew how hard the past couple of days had been for the four of them, and he knew they needed this more than anything.

"Thanks, Sensei," Donatello said as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Splinter smiled as his sons embraced him. "You are welcome, my son."

* * *

Outside the train car, April listened to the entire exchange with a warm smile on her face. She agreed with everything Splinter had said. She loved them all for who they were, and it was because of the mutagen that her life was made so much better than it would have ever been without them. She knew that Casey, who stood next to her, felt exactly the same. Neither of them could imagine a life without the turtles now.

"...this whole thing was a pretty big blow for them, huh?" Casey whispered to her.

She nodded, "yeah...but it looks like things are gonna get harder for them soon. Tonight's 'run in' gave us some bigger problems..."

"Yep. That's for sure. So…what're we gonna do about it, red?"

April turned and looked up at him, pure determination gleaming in her eyes as she took out her fan, sliding it open with a flick of her hand. "What else, Jones? We help them till the bitter end. Just like last time. Whatever it takes."

Casey grinned down at her. "I love it when you're pushy."


	15. Chapter 15: Taken

**Chapter 15: Taken**

The cold streets were deserted that night, which was unusual for a sleepless city such as this. However, all was not as it seemed as thundering footsteps echoed throughout the streets. A pair of bloodthirsty inflamed eyes peered around the corner of a shop building, scanning the area for any passers-by, sniffing the air as he did so. Nothing stirred. He turned behind him, "All clear," he announced in a hushed tone.

Stood behind him, Xever, (or recently re-named 'Fishface') nodded once to his canine companion. "So what exactly are what are we meant to be doing here, anyway? Shredder was not exactly clear on that." He muttered.

Bradford, (or 'Dogpound'), growled, "Master Shredder wants us to decimate the area, wreak havoc, show those blasted turtles that we are as much a threat to the entire city as we are to them. The Foot Bots scouted their underground lair, but found no trace of them whatsoever. Looks like they all cleared out of there before we could hunt them down again. So instead, we take out our frustration on something else…" A savage grin spread across his muzzle.

Fishface grinned evilly. "I like that idea. I needed the stress relief…" he chuckled.

With that, they moved in.

* * *

The following morning, Leonardo awoke to the sound of rapid banging on his car door. He looked down at where Raphael had been lying next to him last night, only to find the spot next to him empty. It seemed he had already woken up and left him to rest some more. "...how considerate," he joked as he yawned and groggily stood and walked over to his door. He opened them to reveal a slightly stricken Casey. "Casey, what is it?"

"Come on, look at the news!" he babbled as he grabbed his arm and pulled him along to where the T.V sat. The rest of his family was already there, watching the screen with immense concern. Leonardo's eyes shot open once they set upon the screen. "What…what the heck?" he breathed.

The camera showed the mass destruction of a street near April's apartment, cars were turned over and even bitten into, lampposts were torn down and ripped apart, and claw marks engraved the walls and doors of houses and apartment buildings.

Jaws dropped to the floor. "Dudes, who the heck did this?" Mikey asked worriedly.

Raph narrowed his eyes in anger, "I think I have a good idea on who…" he growled.

April appeared on the screen then, microphone in hand as she spoke to the viewers, "_As you can see, the entire area has been nearly devastated, with cars overturned and some even bitten into, walls smashed and clawed at, and many other damages done. There are currently no reports of eyewitnesses, deaths or injuries as of yet, and no one knows who or what has caused this amount of damage, but they did leave a disturbing message engraved on the ground…"_

She gave a knowing look to the camera, a look only the turtles would understand as the camera lowered down to the ground to reveal a written message engraved onto the sidewalk.

"_WE ARE COMING FOR YOU FREAKS_"

Leo and Raph growled as they glared at the message. "Dogpound and Fishface…" Leo snarled.

Casey and Raph shared a shocked glance. Mikey gulped nervously. Donnie scowled. Dr. Falco observed with a horrified expression.

Splinter stroked his beard. "It appears that our new problem has gotten dangerously out of hand…" he said lowly. "You must prepare yourselves, my sons. Because as of this moment...

"...We are at **_War_****.**"

* * *

After the report, April gazed around her in desolation. She knew _exactly_ who was responsible for this, but why would Shredder allow them to roam free and create havoc upon this small street just to send a message?

April squared her shoulders as she gazed at the destruction around her. Shredder was insane – he was going to end up hurting millions people, and she knew he would not care. He had to be stopped, or his vendetta would result in the pointless deaths of many innocents.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise before she turned and relaxed herself. "April, it's time we went back," said a warm familiar voice.

April nodded. "Yeah," she sighed, "I wonder how we're gonna fix this mess. I know for a fact that that _Chief_ Sterns guy isn't gonna do anything to help. And from what he told me, he seems pretty proud of himself…" she growled.

Kirby sighed, "Don't worry April. If anyone can fix this, you and your brothers certainly can."

April smiled, "Yeah. Of course they can."

Her father patted her shoulder one last time and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go bring the car over" he said as he turned and left the crime scene.

As April watched him turn the corner, she could not help but feel a slight chill run down her spine. "_Why do I get the feeling that something's gonna happen…must be one of those weird 'feelings' I get about things. It's probably nothing..."_

* * *

Kirby spotted where he had parked the car, and was about to cross the road when a large white van screeched to a halt in front of him, blocking his path. Three stone faced men were discharged from the door at the rear and stepped toward him. Kirby took a step back. "W-What? What is this?" he exclaimed, "What do you want?"

The men said nothing.

Kirby was ready to run and shout for the police, but before he could even move, one of the men whipped out a short metallic stick. He pressed a button as a current of electricity suddenly pulsed through Kirby's body, painfully paralyzing his limbs as he fell limp to the floor with a pained grunt.

His last thoughts as the men gathered around his prone form before he was dragged into darkness was a simple word, one that meant so much to him…

"…_April_…"

* * *

April waited next to the news van for her father, watching idly as policemen and other reporters busied themselves with the crime scene. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. "What's taking him?" she mumbled to herself.

She heard soft movement behind the van. Her brow furrowed as she turned, her hand itching toward her fan in her pocket out of instinct. Before she could react, a hand slapped over her mouth, the other dragging her behind the van and into an alleyway. She struggled fiercely in her captors grip, but to no avail as her arms were pinned behind her by another pair of strong hands.

"Hello, April."

She looked up to see Freddy stood before her, his arms crossed and his mouth shaped in a smug grin. He was wearing the foot uniform. Her eyes widened.

"Surprised?" he mocked as he stepped toward her, "Our master has a message for your little freaks…" She glared daggers at him as he held out his hand with a wallet in his palm, "And I have a message for you…"

He flipped the wallet to reveal the picture of its owner. April's struggling ceased entirely as she stared wide-eyed. Her skin turned pale as all the colour drained from her face.

Freddy smirked coldly.

* * *

"B-B-B-**_BOOYAKASHAA_**!" Mikey cried jubilantly as he skateboarded through the sewer tunnels. He whizzed past several deep puddles as he grinded across the thick pipes that lined the damp walls. "**_Wooohooo_**!" he cheered as he skidded to a stop and bowed dramatically to the non-existent crowd. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen…especially the ladies!" he laughed, "The Great Michelangelo is here for any and all Entertainment and Crime Fighting needs!"

His celebratory dance was pulled to a halt as he heard soft sobs echoing off the hollow tunnels. His head turned from left to right in search for any sign of the owner of those sobs. "Hello?" he called, "Someone there? Are you okay?"

"…Mikey?" came a soft reply.

Mikey knew immediately who that voice belonged to. He quickly swept up his skateboard and ran further into the tunnels. There, he found April walking in the sewer puddles hugging herself, her hair and clothes drenched from the sewage water and her face red with tears. "April?! Are you okay?!" Mikey exclaimed as he rushed to her side and placed both hands on her shoulders.

April sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "M-Mikey…they…h-he…" she tried, but the words would not come. She cursed herself for crying, but she could not hold back the silent tears.

Mikey responded by hugging her close to him, putting a hand to her damp head and stroking it, "Don't worry, Mikey's here now. It'll be okay" he said, not a trace of his usual joker tone in his voice. April hugged him back just as tight, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Come on, tell me what happened," He coaxed as he gently pulled away to wipe away her tears with his hand.

April sniffed, "I-It's The Foot Clan and the Kraang…" she stopped as she looked around, suddenly very wary, "We can't stay here, or they'll find the hideout…"

Mikey nodded once, and in one swift movement, he put his skateboard in the belt on the back of his shell and picked up April bridal style in his arms as he sped off back the way he came.

* * *

As soon as Mikey entered the lair with a teary-eyed April in his arms, everyone in the room stood up, especially Donnie and Casey. Mikey carefully stepped down the stairs and set April on her feet.

"April! What happened? Are you okay?" Casey asked as he quickly ran over to her and put an arm around her shoulders as he led her to a chair. The others gathered around in concern, but kept their respectable distance.

April sat down and looked up at the others as she fought for control on her tears again. "The Foot and the Kraang…they took him…they took my father…"

The others gasped sharply.

"Oh no…" Donnie breathed.

April could not hold back any longer. She covered her mouth with her hands as she began to sob. Casey immediately gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "It's okay April. It'll be okay…" he soothed as she cried into his chest.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey shared an angry glance.

Shredder had taken their sister's father. He had once again managed to hurt their family.

* * *

After a little while ad passed, as they let April calm down enough, she was eventually able to tell them what had happened. Casey sat next to her on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and a blanket around her. And for once, neither he nor Donnie cared about anything other than making sure that she was going to be alright.

"…and he says if you don't meet them at the construction site tonight" she said, "…he'd send Dogpound and Fishface out again…this time into Central Park."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Mikey argued, "how're they gonna avoid all those…people…" Mikey trailed off as he stared down wide eyed in realization.

Raph patted his shoulder. "Yeah, man. That's the point. They _won't_ avoid those people."

Leo let out a growl. "You were right, Sensei. Shredder has lost his honor…and his _mind_."

Donnie turned to April, "But what about your dad?" he asked gently, not wanting to see her cry again.

April swallowed thickly. "I don't know why, but…he also said…if you didn't bring me to them as well…he said he'd…he'd…he'd use the mutagen they have left to mutate my father."

The turtles gasped in horror. "B-but he can't do that!" Donnie fumed, "That's insane!"

"Just like The Shredder," Casey growled.

Mikey looked up in fear to his brothers, "What're we gonna do now?" he quivered.

Splinter, who stood behind them all as he listened, stroked his beard. "This is very grave news. Very grave indeed. However, it seems that there is no other choice…but to meet as The Shredder demands." He said grimly.

The turtle's expression became unusually firm as they nodded in unison.

April was on her feet in an instant. "No! Don't do it, guys!" she protested, "He just wants you to fight against Dogpound and Fishface again, and you know he won't let my father go even if you win! They'll kill you all!"

Raph stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "We know. But we have to. It's the only way to save your dad. We're doing this for you just as much as for the people Shredder will hurt if we don't do this. Sorry, Ape."

Tears threatened to spill again as she looked at them all one by one. Their faces lacked any falsifying emotion, but she knew that inside they were scared – scared to fail her, scared to fail her father and the city…scared to die…

April shook her head as she suddenly flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck. "No, please, there has to be another way!" she pleaded, "I-I know you guys have beaten him before, but now he has The Foot Bots, and his mutant goons…I love you guys…I can't lose you too…"

Raph had stiffened when April had hugged him, since it was quite rare for him to hug anyone, but his strong arms went around her waist all the same, letting her have her moment.

"And besides, you can't give them April!" Casey urged, "And if you don't have her with you then it's all over anyway…"

Casey was right. No matter what they did that night, in the bitter end, someone was going to die that night. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Wait a moment…"

All heads turned to see Dr. Falco stood with his hands folded behind his back and a confident smile on his face. "There just might be a way to solve our problem."

"Really? How?" Donnie asked.

Falco stepped forwards, a piece of paper with a list written on it in his hand, "I just might be able to help you with your mutant dog and fish problem, but I will need supplies and any scientific equipment you have for this to work." He said as he handed the list to Leo.

Leo quickly skimmed through the list, and with a nod, he turned to Raph. "Raph, you and I will go out and get whatever Falco needs. We'll grab Keno on the way for help. You know the way to his house right?"

Raph nodded, "Yeah, it's not far from April's place."

"Good. Don and Mikey, you guys set up whatever equipment Donnie has for Dr. Falco. Casey and April, you two help him out anyway you guys can until we get back."

They all nodded firmly.

"Let's move!"

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up everyone. What does Dr. Falco have in mind I wonder? **


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan

**Chapter 16: The Plan**

Leonardo leapt silently across the darkened rooftops in the cold night. Snow clouds threatened to burst as he made his way quickly back to the hideout. He held a bag full of supplies in his hand, and was careful not to let it rip or slip. Keno had gone through quite a bit of trouble to get into the store and buy the items on the list, the only way he could get past security guards being to lie to them, telling them he was doing a science project based on reversing the effects on mutant properties, which of course they didn't understand, but it sounded smart enough for them to let him through.

Once that had been accomplished, Leo suggested he, Raphael and Keno each take at least two bags and go separate ways to return to the hideout. If a Foot Bot or someone working for Shredder were to be spying on them from afar, they would have a better chance of misleading them if they took different routes.

If Dr. Falco could help them deal with Dogpound and Fishface, then all they would have to do is get past the Foot Bots and the Kraang, find and rescue April's dad, then get out of there in one piece.

Sounded easy enough, right?

But there was still one vital problem – How were they going to bypass the Kraang if they didn't bring April with them? After all, it was the only way they could guarantee that her father would not be harmed in any way, or get mutated into some hideous creature.

Something clanked against a trashcan in one of the alleyways below, interrupting the blue clad turtle's thoughts. Leo skidded to a halt and listened closely.

He heard it again, louder this time. Was it a Foot Bot? A Purple Dragon? Or was it Dogpound or Fishface? No matter who it was, if it was a potential threat, he could not take any chances and ignore it.

Setting the bag safely on the roof, the blue clad turtle leapt down into the dark alleyway and drew his katanas. "Alright, whoever or _whatever_ you are, come out and show yourselves! Or I'll come after _you_!" He demanded.

He heard the sliding of metal against a sheath.

Instantly, he spun around as his swords collided with another shorter sword belonging to a black masked figure. The two engaged in a short but lethal battle as they swiped and slashed at each other, neither of them hitting their marks. As they fought, Leo noticed that his challenger seemed to be enjoying every moment, but was also trying to deliberately aim for his sword.

Was this guy _toying_ with him? He would regret underestimating him.

Leo managed to flip over his opponent, just as he tried to slash his shoulder, and landed behind him. He spun around, but was too late as he shoved him against the wall and held his katana to his neck.

"Alight, start talking, pal!" he snarled as he threateningly pressed his sword closer to their neck, "Who are you, and who do you work for?!"

The masked figure chuckled. Leo raised a brow. That sounded very feminine.

He pulled off the mask. His eyes flew wide open in a mixture of surprise and immense confusion.

**_"_****_Karai?!" _**he cried.

Karai smirked at the sight of his confused face. "In person," She said, sheathing her sword as Leo released her from the wall and sheathed his katanas.

"W-wh-what're you doing back in New York? I-I thought you were still in Japan for at least another week!" he exclaimed.

Karai planted a hand on her hip, "I got a call from a certain turtle, telling me my ex-father was still in New York and had kidnapped his younger brother, so of course as soon as I hung up, I booked the earliest and fastest flight back to America, first class. Don't tell me you forgot about me, or are you not happy to see your _Koibito_?" she teased.

Leo blushed furiously at the term they always used in private. "N-n-**_no_**, no, never! I just, d-didn't expect you back so quickly, I…" Leo sighed in defeat. He hated it when she messed with him sometimes. "You could have at least told me it was you before I put my sword at your throat."

Karai only laughed. "You're adorable. Stupid, but adorable. You should've known it was me by my fighting style. You know how we fight before our 'dates', don't you?"

Leo couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yeah, you're right about that," he said as he rubbed his right arm absently.

Karai noticed the faint scars that covered his scaly arm, and her eyes winded a fraction. "What happened?" she asked seriously.

Leo let out another heavy sigh. "I told you about Dogpound, Fishface, the Foot Bots and the Kraang already, right?"

Karai nodded, "But you didn't tell me anything about getting hurt like this. You idiot, you need to be more careful," she growled slightly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Leo smirked, "What, are you worried about me now?" He said with a snarky grin.

"I'm not _worried_ about you. I'm only worried that you'll get so worried about worrying me that you'll worry everyone else into worrying about you worrying about me getting worried." She said flatly, not once pausing to take a breath.

Leo stared at her blankly, trying to process what she had said, but it only blew over him. He then shook his head and got back on track. "That's not the point, Karai. The point is that they have April's dad. And if we don't meet them at the construction site in three hours, Shredder will set both Fishface and Dogpound on Central Park…and if we don't bring them April…he said they'll mutate her father."

Karai let out a soft gasp. Over the past month, she and the red head kunoichi in training had formed a strong friendship, as did she and the girls' father, despite everything she had done to them before she had seen the error of her actions and left The Foot Clan. "It seems as though Shredder's vendetta has turned him insane…" she growled.

Leo nodded sadly, "We have someone who can help us with our mutant problem, but if we don't have April, then it's all over anyway…" he looked down to the floor in desolation, "Karai, for the first time in a while…I have no idea what to do or how to fix this…some leader I turned out to be."

Karai cut him off with a gentle hand on his face. She raised his chin to meet her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll personally make sure no one touches April or her father. You can count on that…" she said firmly.

Leo smiled softly as he placed his lager hand over hers. "Thank you, Karai…" he said quietly.

Karai suddenly smiled mischievously, "What? Is that all I get for flying all the way from Japan to help your sorry shells? I could have just stayed and let you crash and burn without me." She teased again.

Leo chuckled as he suddenly pulled Karai closer to him. Their lips locked together as they shared a passionate kiss. One hand slid down to her waist, and the other gently cradled the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

If there was anything Leo had missed more between the two of them, it was moments like this. Moments like this that made everything, the burdens he felt, the stress that sometimes mounted on him, suddenly disappear…

"_Woo-hoo! I see London, I see France, and I see Leo kissing his GIRLFRIEND_!"

They abruptly parted as their eyes shot open and their gazes snapped upwards. They saw Raphael smirking down at them from a rooftop.

Leo's face was a portrait of complete and utter humiliation as he gaped up at him. "R-RAPH!" he squawked, "What're you -?"

Raph laughed out loud, dangling Leo's bag with the tip of his Sai in a taunting gesture, "I was wondering where you were, because you left your freaking bag of 'shopping' on the roof! You're supposed to be helping us out here, but hey, it's good to see that you're having fun!"

Leo clenched his fists and ground his teeth together, "I'm _so_ gonna kill you!" He cursed.

"Well, you gotta come up here and catch me first, Love-o-nardo!" he mocked, "Oh, by the way, good to see you again, sweetheart!" He saluted to Karai, who waved back with a smirk. "Come on, Leo, Keno's not even a ninja and he's already half way there! Bring your girlfriend along if you have to!" he called as he left the rooftop.

Leo sighed in agitation. "Its times like this that I really wish I let Dogpound eat him!" he muttered crossly as he folded his arms and pouted slightly, a mad blush coating his cheeks.

Karai snickered. It was fun to see Leo all flustered like this. It was one of the many things that made their relationship so fun. She planted a kiss on his cheek, jolting him out of his tantrum as she grabbed a bag from behind one of the dumpsters and leapt up to the rooftop. "Come on, Casanova, I have an idea on how to help April." She called.

Leo let go of his embarrassment for now as he nodded firmly, and followed the kunoichi to the rooftop, trying to hide the mad blush across his face as the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

The hideout was buzzing with activity that night as the Hamato family and the scientist set to work. Donatello worked with Falco with the mixture of various chemicals that he needed. Michelangelo had wanted to help too, so Donatello put him to sit and watch the thermometer, instructing him to watch 'the long red thing' in case it got too high, or anywhere past 30 degrees. He promised Donatello that he could do it, but the tech guru didn't get his hopes up.

April and Splinter assisted in moving and removing various spare parts or discarded chemicals. Casey went to prepare himself for the oncoming battle. April had advised against it strongly, but he simply replied by saying, "Are you kidding me? Do you know what this is? This is Casey Jones versus Mutants, Aliens and evil Robo-Ninjas! Coolest freaking thing in the _universe_!"

April had rolled her eyes. Casey Jones truly was a crazy idiot.

It was during all this activity that Leonardo, Raphael, Keno and one other visitor carrying a backpack entered into the hideout. "We're back with the stuff, Dr. Falco!" Leo called.

Falco turned from his work with a smile and took the bags from them, "Thank you, Leonardo, Raphael, and Keno. You boys have done an excellent job. These ingredients will surely help us with the…um, who is this?" he asked hesitantly, gesturing Karai.

Leo looked down bashfully, "Um, well, s-she's – "

Raph cut him off with an arm around his shoulders and a hand over his mouth, "It's his _girlfriend_!" he teased, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

All movement came to a stop as all heads snapped in their direction. Leo slapped Raph's hand away from his mouth and face palmed. "I hate you, Raph…" he mumbled miserably, "I hate you so much…"

"Karai!" Mikey cried happily as he shot up from where he sat monitoring the thermometer and hugged Karai tightly. "We missed you, dudette!"

Karai chuckled, "I missed you guys too," she said as she patted his shell.

"Hey, Karai!" Donnie waved from the other side of the room, "Welcome back!"

April hurried over to the black haired kunoichi, "Hey, Karai! Long time no see! What're you doing back here so early?" April asked with a smile.

Karai patted Mikey on the shell again as he finally released her. She turned her serious expression to her red haired friend. "I'm here to help you, April," she said, "Shredder has taken this too far, and I meant it when I said I was going to take him down. We'll stop him and The Kraang, and then we'll get your father back, no matter what it takes. You can count on that."

April smiled with immense gratitude, and leaned forward to hug her friend. Karai hugged her back with all the comfort she could possibly give. The others in the room smiled at the exchange. They knew how close the two kunoichi's had gotten over the past months, and they knew for sure that Karai would keep her word, no matter what. After all, if she could do it before, she could do it again.

As the two drew away, Leo placed a hand on Karai's shoulder, "I think Karai also said she has a plan regarding how we can get your father back, April" he said, sharing a smile with her.

April snapped her hope filled gaze to the black haired kunoichi, "You do?! What is it?!"

Karai smiled, "If you will please follow me, Miss O'Neil," she said ominously, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking away into another subway car with her bag in hand, firmly shutting the door behind her.

The turtles stared after them. "I will never understand women," Raph said.

"Agreed," the others in the room replied in unison as they set back to work.

"Michelangelo, pass me the dimethyl chloride," asked Falco, holding his hand out expectantly as he kept his focus on the solution in front of him.

Mikey only stared at him blankly. "Who with the what now?" he asked, raising a confused brow at the human scientist.

Donnie rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "_That _thing!" he pointed an aggravated green finger to the test tube beside Mikey.

Mikey carefully picked up the selected test tube and handed it to Falco. "Y'know, not to criticize science or anything, but wouldn't it be easier just to say 'the pink one'?" Mikey deadpanned. Falco shook his head with a chuckle. Donnie slapped his forehead gain in agitation.

"Donatello, continue aeration," Falco instructed.

"Continuing aeration" Donnie replied.

Raph stepped over and took a whiff of the substance they were creating, "Ugh! Man, this stuff is rank!" he coughed, pinching his nose in disgust, "Are you sure this stuff is gonna work?"

Falco nodded as he closely examined the substance, whilst shifting something inside his lab coat with his free hand, making sure the others were oblivious to the action. "Whilst I was held hostage by The Shredder and the Kraang," he said, "I was told to modify the mutagen to make Bradford and Xever –"

"Dogpound and Fishface, you mean!"

"…yes, Michelangelo. I was told to make _Dogpound_ and _Fishface_ much stronger than their current state. In arrears to the circumstance, I had no knowledge really on how the mutagen actually functioned, and so I kept failing. But I had no idea that, in reality I was actually trying to create a retro-mutagen based on that contamination."

Donnie gasped in realization, "Of course! A retro-mutagen that would act as a catalytic agent to either repel or even subjugate the mutagen contemporaneous within their DNA -"

Falco smiled, "Resulting in both Bradford and Xever degenerating back to their original states of being-"

"Which we can then use to feasibly eradicate the contemporary quantity of mutagen that the Kraang already hold – "

And in perfect unison, they chorused, "And then saving the city from any supplementary threats of genetic alterations!" The two laughed as they shared a high five before hugging each other.

"Finally, somebody else who speaks English!" Donnie joked as he released Falco, and patted his shoulder with a goofy gapped toothed grin.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Keno and Casey (who had just entered the room after gathering his hockey sticks) stared at the two scientists in bewilderment. Mikey looked to Raph, "Is _that_ what just happened?" he asked.

Raph only shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess that's Geek Speak for, 'yeah, it will work'" he deadpanned, earning chuckle from Leo next to him.

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention," Falco announced as the turtles, Splinter, Keno and Casey gathered around him. "Leonardo, could you hand me that glass please?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah sure," Leo said as he handed him the glass. Falco took the glass and carefully poured the bright green ooze into it.

"You sure this stuff's gonna do the trick?" Casey asked, eyeing the glowing glass skeptically.

"Well, we won't know until we spray those guys with it,Casey" Leo said.

Donnie looked down and apprehensively played with the wrappings on his hand, "Well, actually…" he began nervously.

"'Well actually' what?" Raph asked, not liking where this was heading. Why was there always a catch to everything Donnie made?

"W-well," Donnie laughed timidly, "Falco told me that with all the ingredients we situated inside the chemical, it would appear that ingestion is the only potential development we ought to proceed," he explained.

The rest stared blankly at him, but Leo was the first to recover. "Wait, you mean they have to _eat_ it?!" He exclaimed.

Donnie nodded sadly. "Affirmative."

The turtles groaned collectively, slapping their foreheads. "Great. _That _should be easy," Casey muttered under his breath.

"How are we gonna talk a giant mutant dog and fish into eating _this_?!" Raph cried angrily, "Better yet, how are we even gonna keep this thing from spilling all over the place if we have to fight these guys?"

As the others began arguing on what to do, Mikey hummed in thought for a moment, blocking out the sounds of arguing around him. Suddenly, it hit him. "Well, I've got an idea guys!" he announced, raising his hand in the air eagerly.

The others ceased their arguing at the younger turtles' announcement, and leaned in close. "Why do I feel slightly nauseated?" Raph grumbled.

Mikey cleared his throat dramatically. "We could, like, solidify the retro mutagen sample into ice cube trays, and if we get close enough, just shove it down their throats at the right time." He said, folding his hands behind his back and grinning.

The room became deathly silent.

Mikey turned to find everyone in the room staring at him. "What?" he asked, "Was it something I said?"

Raph turned to Leo with wide eyes. "Mikey had a good idea?"

Leo looked over to Donnie. "Mikey had a good idea?"

Donnie and Falco both nodded slowly, never taking his eyes away from their baby brother. "Mikey had a good idea."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this one! I dropped a 2K3 moment in there at the end, and also, I've never written a kiss scene before. Don't judge! See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Operation: Breakout

**Chapter 17: Operation: Breakout**

As the midnight hour finally approached, with the full moon hung at its highest in the pitch black sky, the turtles silently made their way into the construction site, where The Shredder had told them to meet. They weaved their way through the building equipment and around the large cranes as they made haste to the construction grounds.

They entered one by one; Leonardo taking the lead, as usual, Michelangelo close behind him, Donatello keeping a vigil on his younger brother in case he were to touch something, and Raphael stayed at the rear. He turned his head to look at the red haired figure behind him. "You sure about this?" he asked quietly.

She nodded firmly. "I'm ready," she said determinedly.

Raph nodded and gripped her hand tightly as they followed his brothers.

An open space, lit by the moonlight overhead, lay within the center of the building site – perfect place for a battle if need be.

The turtles remained cautious and alert, should there be an ambush awaiting them. Leo took the lead, peering around corners and scanning the area. Though his demeanor remained calm, his innards were twisting nervously. His mind was telling him to abandon this mission and retreat, but there was far too much at stake to even consider doing that.

This plan had to work. Failure truly was not an option this time.

Behind him, Raph, Donnie and Mikey silently followed his lead. Mikey had a large blue backpack slung over his shoulders. He silently began to shiver, his teeth chattering together. "Dudes, it's cold out here! And this bag is cold, too!" he whispered harshly, "We're freaking reptiles, what the freak are we doing out here?!"

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, this will all be over before you know it, and then we can all go back and get warm…" he said with a smile, one that betrayed his inner feelings.

Raph turned to his taller brother, "This is gonna work, right Don?" he asked. Though he had faith in Donnie and his brilliant intellect, he still had the feeling in his gut that something would go wrong. And more often than not, when it came to Donnie's inventions, he was right.

Donnie looked straight into his older brothers' eyes. "It will. It has to." He said firmly.

"We just need to play our cards right, Raph. We won't let them have her," Leo said, the resolve heard in his voice reflecting in his eyes. His three brothers nodded.

Raph subconsciously tightened his grip on her hand.

They drifted to the center of the site, gazing around them. Nothing stirred or made any sound.

"…it's pretty quiet," Donnie whispered. He turned to Raph and gave him a slight nod. Raph nodded back, and after swallowing the last of his nerves, he took in a deep breath.

"**_HEY,_****_SHREDDER_**!" Raph belted out.

The others jumped in surprise with a chorused yelp. "Thanks, Raph! I may never have the hiccups again!" Donnie barked, giving the red turtle a hard shove.

"Guys! Shut up!" Leo hissed loudly.

Just then, lights flashed on all around them, illuminating the building sight as Foot Bots appeared and surrounded the group, taking up battle stances as they prepared to fight. Several Kraang droids stationed themselves around the perimeter also, aiming their guns at the group as they buzzed t life.

The turtles drew their weapons and formed a protective circle around the girl. "Well, we're screwed…_again,_" Raph grumbled as he skimmed his gaze across the mass amount of robots and aliens around them, "And here I thought I loved a good brawl."

"Guys! Stand your ground!" Leo commanded. Then in a hushed tone he added, "And stick to the plan…"

"Welcome, turtles" boomed a voice from above. Their heads turned upwards to see The Shredder stood upon a platform that towered over their heads. He glared down at them maliciously.

"Shredder…" Leo growled at the very sight of the monster before them.

"Where is Mr. O'Neil?!" Donnie demanded.

Shredder chuckled. "All in good time, Donatello," he replied, "As soon as you hand over the girl to the Kraang, then no harm will come to O'Neil."

The turtles closed in around the human girl. "What makes you think we'll actually believe you, Shred Head?! Your word is as good as _dirt_ for all we care!" Raph bellowed.

Shredder turned to the Kraang droid on his right and nodded once. The droid turned and grabbed a figure from behind it. It was Kirby O'Neil. "April!" he cried, seeing the familiar red haired girl in the center of the turtles.

"Dad!" she cried back.

"Hand over April O'Neil, and no harm shall come to her beloved father," Shredder commanded. The Kraang that held Kirby aimed his gun to his head, its finger hovering over the trigger.

Leo growled loudly. He turned to her then, staring at her with his sad gaze. She took in a deep breath and nodded to him confidently. Leonardo, despite the emotions pumping furiously through him, every fiber of his being telling him not to, he reluctantly moved away from her, and at his nod, his brothers did the same, their expressions written with regret.

Three droids marched forward, taking Kirby with them despite his struggles and protests to his daughter for her not to do this.

They stopped just in front of her. Kirby looked down deep into her eyes, his own filled with sadness and shame – and then suddenly filled with shock. "You…you…" he stuttered.

She stopped him by running towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay," she said quietly.

The Kraang released Kirby and grabbed hold of her instead, dragging her away from him and leading her away into an underground passageway. Kirby stared after her, his eyes wide in disbelief. He spun around to face the turtles. "W-what…?" he began, but Mikey cut him off by taking him by the hand and gently leading him in the center of their protective circle.

Shredder chuckled darkly. "A wise decision, turtles. But it will _not_ save you. Foot Bots! Let the games begin!"

At their masters' command, the Foot bots leapt for the turtles.

"Oh _shell_!" Donnie cursed.

"Donnie! Get Mr. O'Neil out of here, now!" Leo commanded s the Foot Bots closed in on them. If he didn't move now, the game would be over and their loss would have been for nothing.

"But what about you guys?" Donnie argued, "I can't just – "

"Move your shell Donnie, _go_!" Leo ordered urgently as he pushed Donnie in the direction of the exit. Donnie nodded hesitantly as he took Kirby by this bicep and led him away as quickly as he could before they could be swarmed by Foot Bots.

As they ran from the site and back out onto the streets, Kirby looked to Donnie. "Donatello, what's going on? Why is - ?"

Donnie turned to him with his signature gapped toothed grin. "Phase **One of Operation: Breakout** is complete, sir!" he chuckled, "Now we're just waiting for Phase Two…"

* * *

Deep within the construction grounds lay a secret entryway into an underground facility. It appeared to be the remains of a long abandoned gold mine; however, the Kraang now occupied it, replacing the old wooden doorways and rooms with metallic doors and prison cells. The bright yellow lights overhead illuminated the damp rocky walls that surrounded them.

The three Kraang droids led the young human girl down the rocky tunnels and towards a large metal door, undoubtedly being the door to a prison cell. Two Kraang droids stood guard at the door. "Does Kraang have the one known as 'The One' that is called April O'Neil?" one guard asked.

"Yes Kraang, Kraang has retrieved the one known as April O'Neil."

"Good. Kraang can now begin the true plan which is the plan of Kraang."

"…Actually, there's been a change of plan…" the girl said.

She raised her head with a smug smirk.

The Kraang appeared to be aghast at what they saw. "Kraang. The one that is in this place is _not _the one that is known as April O'Neil." one Kraang exclaimed.

She laughed as she lifted a hand and tugged on her hair, ripping it straight off her head and letting the red wig fall to the floor.

Karai gazed at the confused alien robots in immense amusement.

"Hi there," she said with a sly wave, "My name's Karai, and I have a message; from me and from April O'Neil. If I ever see you try and hurt my friends again, I will kill you all myself. And it won't be a swift death, I promise you that. Tell that to my _father_ as well. As for April's message…"

Karai drew out her kunai knife from her pocket and grinned.

"…she says '_Booyakasha Suckers'_!"

* * *

Back on the building site, Leo, Raph and Mikey were having trouble with the Foot Bots again. Not only that, but the Kraang droids had joined the melee as they fired their laser guns at them continuously. "I forgot these guys could predict your moves!" Raph growled as he impaled the head of another Foot Bot with the tips of his Sais.

Leo grunted as he sliced and stabbed at the Foot Bots surrounding him, followed by a downward slash through two Kraang robots, watching as the alien brains slithered away in fear. "I just hope she's okay!" he said, "I still can't believe it worked though!"

"She'll be fine, Romeo, just focus!" Raph snapped, "And I can't believe _I _have to tell _you_, of all people, to do that!"

Leo growled in agitation, but could not help but agree with him somewhat as he continued to fight. He needed to have more faith in her abilities as a highly trained kunoichi. He sometimes forgot that she could be stronger than him if pushed to the limit – a few arguments and a few nasty bruises had taught him _that._

Mikey was practically dancing around the Foot Bots and Kraang droids as he evaded every strike and every laser blast they sent his way. "**_Booyakasha_**!" he laughed as he spun his kusarigama chain and wrapped around several Foot Bots. He dragged them along as he began to spin around on the spot, and then released them as they went flying into a wall of Kraang, smashing both the droids and robotic ninjas to pieces as the alien brains skittered away.

"Nice one, Mikey!" Raph praised.

Mikey grinned and sent him a thumbs up, "Like a turtle do!"

"Mikey, be careful with that bag! We need it for Dogpound and Fishface, remember?!" Leo warned as he ducked under a sword swipe from a Foot Bot and struck down another Kraang.

It was then that a thought hit Mikey, and swiftly dodging before another Foot Bot did. "Hey, uh, Leo? I have a question!" he asked apprehensively.

Leo stabbed through two Foot Bots out the remaining dozen, "Can it wait?" he called back.

"Not really! Y'know how Shredder wanted us to fight Dogpound and Fishface?"

Leo quirked a brow, "Yeah?"

"Well, then…where are they? Why are we fighting _these_ guys instead of _them_?"

Leo nearly faltered as what Mikey had said began to sink in. Come to think of it, why _were_ they fighting the robots instead of the mutants? Shredder said that he would make them face off with them even if they did hand over…

Leonardo's heart missed a beat as the realization hit him full force. He turned to Raph, who had the same stricken expression written on his features as he finished off the last of the Foot Bots. "Leo…" Raph breathed, "You don't think…"

"…I _do_ think," Leo said grimly.

Shredder was not testing them, nor did he have any intention of fighting them at all – he was _stalling_ them…

"Shredder you dirty liar! You said you wouldn't send them out if we came like you said!" Raph bellowed.

Above them, Shredder laughed darkly. "Sorry, but there has been a change of plans. Surely your rodent of a master told you, deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon…and it was far too easy to fool you creatures into even _thinking _I would keep my word!"

Raph growled like feral animal. Mikey paled in fear. He knew that Dogpound and Fishface were headed for Central Park…but so were Donnie and Mr. O'Neil…and Casey and April…

"And now that you have so foolishly given your precious human friend to the Kraang, believing you could save her and leave here unscathed, you truly have fallen into my trap! All according to my plans." he laughed again in triumph.

Leo however, folded his arms over his chest as he grinned. "Actually," he announced smugly, "there's been _another_ change of plans. You would _really_ think we would give our sister to the Kraang just like that?"

Shredder narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as splintered wood and brick flew everywhere from where the three Kraang droids had last been seen taking 'April' o their underground facility. As a slim figure leapt out from the wreckage, Shredder's eyes flew wide open in shock as the figure came into full view.

She flicked her short hair back and planted a hand on her hip in a smug fashion as she glanced up at The Shredder. "Hello, _father_. Good to see you again," she sneered.

"What?! _Karai_?!" he exclaimed angrily. How had he been fooled so easily? By his own treacherous daughter at that!

Mikey grinned. "Way to go, sister!" he crowed.

Raph sneered up at Shredder, "So, what was that about _deception_, Shred Head?" he mocked.

Leo stared in amazement as the kunoichi stood triumphantly before them all. She had managed to escape the hands of advanced aliens from another dimension, all by herself. It appeared she really didn't need his help after all. "I love you!" he said dreamily as he grinned like fool.

Karai smirked in response.

Shredder roared out and leapt down into the arena and drew his blades. "You will _not_ make a fool out of me again! You will perish by my hands, all of you! And then Splinter will finally _suffer_!" Shredder bellowed, and launched himself at Karai with killing intent.

Karai was too late to react as The Shredder loomed over her.

Raph suddenly leapt before her and blocked Shredders' blades with his Sais, pushing against him will all the force he could muster within himself, making sure he stayed well away from the female ninja. "Sorry, Bucket-Head, but we've got a city to save!" he growled as he forced The Shredder backwards. Without warning, he pulled out a small pellet from his belt and smacked it on the ground. Purple smoke filled the air for a moment, and as it began to fade, the three turtles and the kunoichi had vanished from sight.

Shredder growled in anger.

_No need to worry_, he told himself, _they will soon find out that there is much more in store for them…_

* * *

Donatello and Kirby O'Neil ran quickly through the thick bushes and trees that covered Central Park. Luckily, there were many shadows and dark places in which they could hide and avoid being spotted, or draw unwanted attention. Donnie poked his head out from one bush and scanned the area, which to his surprise, was lit brightly with many lights. There appeared to be some kind of celebration going on as happy voices and familiar music filled the air, as well as the sweet aromas of sweet foods and drinks.

A memory clicked inside Donnie's head like a light bul. "Of course. It's Christmas Eve tonight…with everything that had happened we'd all completely forgotten…even _Mikey,_" Donnie said, "And they're having this party…it's a good thing Dogpound and Fishface aren't coming out. All these people would have been killed for sure…"

"Uh, Donatello, I don't think you need to hide anymore," Kirby said as he pointed over to a largely crowded area.

Donnie followed his finger, and he spotted over a dozen people dressed in various wacky costumes, most of them not even directly related to the festive season.

"Oh. Okay then…"

Donnie's heart sped up in dread. There were absolutely no places to hide, no shadows to blend into; he would be completely exposed to the eyes of the humans. He had never done this sort of thing before, not even on Halloween, and he was positively certain he would get caught out; who could possibly wear a costume so realistic anyway?

But he had to find where April and Casey were. They had to be in the midst of that party. If he was going to reunite the girl of his dreams with her father, just this once, he had to bend the rules.

He _had_ to reveal himself.

He took in a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, and slowly let it out. "Alright, sir," Donnie said, "Here we go…"

Finally, Donnie stepped out of the bushes with Kirby in tow as they walked straight into the festivities.

Donnie gained several strange looks as he and Kirby weaved their way through the crowd in search of April. He felt his social awkwardness and fear rise as more and more people began to stare at him.

"Dude! Check out this guy's costume!" one person yelled.

"Yeah, it looks so real!" laughed another.

"Neat threads, dude! I love this place!"

Donnie blushed deeply in embarrassment at the dozens of compliments he was receiving. "U-uh…t-thank you…" he stuttered shyly. He had never received this much attention from anyone but his family before, and it was both terrifying and at the same time, quite exciting.

"Donnie! Up here! We're over here!" a feminine voice cried out over the noise of the crowd.

Donnie looked over the crowd to see April and Casey waving their hands in the air. "April! Casey!" Donnie called back as he weaved his way through the crowd, holding Kirby's arm as to not lose him.

The turtle finally reached the two humans. April was dressed in Karai's punkish style clothing; a black jacket with spiked shoulder blades, ripped blue jeans and black boots. She wore her hair out to make her look like she actually fit this type of style, but unfortunately, she looked a bit like a poser. Yellow suited her much better, but unfortunately, Karai was currently wearing her clothes elsewhere.

She let out a gasp as she saw her father, healthy and whole. "Dad!" she cried as she immediately ran and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his chest as he held her back with equal strength and love. "Oh dad, I can't believe it! You're okay!"

Casey and Donnie watched the exchange with warm smiles. It was good to see her happy again.

April drew away from her father and turned to Donnie. "You guys…you did it! You saved my dad!" She suddenly ran over and hugged the purple banded turtle tightly. He was caught off guard, and his heart thumped against his chest, but he hugged her back in an instant.

She then drew back far enough to cup his face with her hands to place a kiss on his cheek.

However, he had accidently turned his head, so instead, the kiss planted firmly on his lips.

Casey let out a choked cry of jealously. Donnie let out a squeak as he froze on the spot, his lips tingling from the kiss as she drew away. Kirby chuckled, for April had not even realized what she had done.

"Thank you, Donnie!" she said with a warm smile.

"…so…awesome…" Donnie breathed in a daze.

He couldn't believe it. He got a kiss! He had finally gotten a **_kiss_** from _April O'Neil_!

He suddenly raised his fists and punched the sky. "**I ****_LOOOOVE_**** BEING A TURTLE!**!" he screamed gloriously at the top of his lungs. The rest of the crowd, thinking it was some kind of act that was part of the festivities, began to cheer and laugh along.

However, everything grew deathly silent as a loud roar echoed in the night. All heads turned to the entrance of the park.

Donnie paled. "Oh no…" he breathed, "not here…"

Suddenly, Dogpound crashed into the park, roaring deafeningly and destroying anything in his path – that included stands, tables, trees, anything. The massive crowd began to panic, and the people ran and screamed for their lives.

"WHERE ARE YOU, TURTLES?! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Dogpound bellowed.

Donnie unsheathed his Bo staff and stood in front of Kirby. April took out her fan, and Casey put his hockey mask over his face and took out his hockey stick. "I thought Shredder said they weren't gonna attack!" Casey barked as Dogpound neared them.

Donnie growled. "I hate it when a change of plans comes together like this…"

* * *

**A/N: Smooth Donatello! Bu, uh oh, here comes trouble? Can things possibly get any worse?**

**Of course they can!**


	18. Chapter 18: From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 18: From Bad to Worse**

Back within the hideout in the depths of the sewers, the young boy, Keno, sat with Master Splinter in the main area, surrounded by lit candles as they meditated in complete silence. However, Keno began to become restless and broke his state of meditation with a long sigh. Splinter cracked an eye open as he watched Keno suddenly stand up and pace the floor in agitation. "I can't take this anymore!" he growled, "We should be out there helping the guys get April's father back!"

"No." Splinter declared firmly as he too stood up, his form easily towering over the young human boy, "You have youth. I have experience. But only those who now fight have _both_."

Keno let out a breath, "But Master Splinter, I can _fight_!"

Splinter put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Keno," he said calmly, "they fight because they must. They fight to save Mr. O'Neil, and the many innocent lives of the people of this city. However, that is the _last_ choice for the true ninja. Used unwisely, it can become a double-edged sword."

Keno lowered his eyes in thought as Splinter continued. "I know you mean well, child, but this is something even they have never faced before. We must let them succeed on their own. All we can do is wait, and pray for their safety."

Keno looked up to Splinter sand met his gaze. He could see the slight fear in his eyes, and the hand on his shoulder held tension. Splinter was anxious for his sons and his surrogate daughter. If he rushed off blindly into the fight, he could very well endanger the whole operation. After all, he had almost gotten Raphael killed the last time. He had learned from his mistake, and did not want a repeat of it.

With his resolve firmly in mind, Keno nodded. "Alright," he said, "But if they need backup…"

Splinter nodded, "…Then we shall be there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Karai raced across the rooftops, pushing themselves to the limit. They heard Dogpound's roar from a mile away, and it did not make things any better that they could also see the park fully lit with decorative lights. "Looks like mutt face is already at Central Park!" Raph shouted as they ran.

"Damn him!" Leo snarled, "Millions of people are going to be killed if we don't get there in time!"

Mikey was dialing April's T-Phone number, and he brought the phone to his ear and waited anxiously for her to answer. "C'mon, April, pick up _please…"_

_"__Hello?! Who's that?!" _

Mikey let out a quick sigh of relief upon hearing the girl's voice again. "April, it's Mikey! Did Donnie bring your Dad back okay? What's going on?"

_"__Yeah, Mikey, my dad's okay, he's hiding – _**whoa!**_ – __C-Casey's just sent him back down into the sewers, he knows the way back to the hideout from here, and he's fine! But _– **aaaaahhh!**_ – W-We're not doing so hot!" _

Before he could respond, Mikey heard another loud roar on the other line. "Is that Dogpound?!" he asked.

_"__Yep! What happened? I thought Shredder said – " _

Leo grabbed Mikey's T-Phone as they ran, "Shredder lied!" he snarled, "He sent them both anyway and kept us back to stall for time! You guys have gotta get out of there, **_now_**!"

_"__Easier said than done, Leo! Hurry though, Dogpound's going to – oh no, now _Fishface_has just –" _

The line fizzed and crackled. Leo heard April's scream of pain, and panic rose in his chest. "April?! April, are you there?!" he cried.

**_"_****_APRIL!"_** he heard Donnie shout on the other line before it cut off completely.

"Perfect! Now what do we do?" Raph barked, "We've got both Dogpound _and_ Fishface in a crowded place to deal with, now!"

Leo pondered for a moment on what Raph had said. "Actually," he mused "…that's not _too_ bad…"

"What?!" the other three exclaimed.

"Leo, what are you saying?" Karai asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Leo grinned at her. "I sure do." He turned to Mikey, who ran directly beside him, "Mikey, are those cubes still frozen?"

Mikey quickly checked the bag. "Yep! Solid, Leo!"

"Good! So we can kill two birds with one stone! Let's move!"

* * *

Back at Central Park, Donnie and Casey were having trouble with the mutated dog and fish out of water. Luckily, the entire crowd had fled for their lives and emptied the park before the fighting had begun. However, the two mutants had managed to decimate all the food and toy stands, various small rides and even knock down a few trees as the battle continued.

An enraged Donatello took on Dogpound, and Casey took Fishface. April had received a hard blow to her side, and was now lying unconscious on the grass. "You won't touch her again, you overgrown mutt face!" roared Donnie as he whirled his Bo staff over his head before he leapt into the air and swung it down on Dogpound's head. However, Dogpound caught the staff with ease, and flung Donnie into a nearby tree. Donnie hit the tree hard, and slid to the ground next the unconscious red haired girl, groaning in pain.

"Donnie!" Casey called. Fishface took his distraction to spin his robotic limbs and kick Casey in the stomach. The force sent him flying into the same tree, and he landed on top of Donnie.

The two mutants chuckled darkly as they loomed over them. They had truly enjoyed this little melee, but now it was time to end it. "Any last words before you perish?" Dogpound sneered.

Donnie weakly looked up, and upon noticing something that the two mutants were oblivious to, he grinned devilishly. "Just one...Booyakasha!"

Dogpound raised a confused brow. "What?" He barked.

**_"BOOYAKASHA!" _**

Mikey suddenly landed on Dogpound's head and leapt off with a hard kick to his snout. Raph bolted towards Fishface and jabbed him hard in the face with the handle of his Sai. Leo and Karai quickly side stepped the two mutants and were instantly by their fallen comrades.

"You guys alright?" Leo asked as he helped Donnie and Casey to their feet, whilst Karai helped awaken April.

"ugh…been better. Thanks for the help," Donnie smiled in gratitude.

Raph spun his Sais threateningly to the mutant fish as they faced each other. "Where were we? Oh yeah, I was turning you into fish sticks!" Raph taunted testily.

Fishface hissed at him, "Actually, I believe_ I _was turning _you_ into Turtle Soup!"

Raph and Fishface charged one another, teeth bared and weapons drawn with violent intent as they exchanged hard blows.

Leo and Karai stood before Dogpound as Casey rushed off to help Raph fend off Fishface. Dogpound chuckled at the two. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitorous wench, Karai," he sneered, "Come back to beg your 'father' for forgiveness?"

Karai and Leo shared a smirk. "Actually, I came here to get myself a new fur coat." Karai retorted as she launched herself at Dogpound, her short sword in hand, with Leo followed closely behind her with his katanas raised.

* * *

As the battle raged onwards, Donnie and Mikey hid April safely behind a toppled Hotdog stand. Mikey gently shook her awake. "April! Sis, wake up!"

April groaned softly as she blinked several times. "…Mikey? Donnie?" she murmured as her eyes set upon two slightly blurry figures before her.

The turtles let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?" Donnie asked in concern as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

April hissed in pain as she gripped her aching side. "Yeah…I think I'll be alright…" she strained to say, "It's just a bruise, it'll be fine."

Despite his immense concern for the young kunoichi in training, Donnie nodded once, keeping his mind on the task at hand, and then looked to Mikey. "You still got the bag?" he asked.

Mikey nodded, holding the bag up proudly, "Yep! Sure do, Donnie!"

"Are the ice cubes still frozen?"

Mikey quickly checked, and his smile dropped slightly. "Yeah, but I think they're gonna melt soon." He replied.

Donnie nodded, "Okay. If we're gonna do this, then we'd better make it fast!" He put both hands firmly on his younger brothers' shoulders and turned him to face him. He stared him straight in the eyes. "Okay, Mikey, I really need you to listen to me now, okay?"

Mikey nodded. To his surprise, Mikey's face was suddenly deadly serious for the first time, not a trace of his usual jubilant, prankster, childlike self in his expression, and Donnie admittedly found it quite unnatural, but he proceeded.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and Karai began to struggle with Dogpound as the mutant canine began to overpower them. "What a disappointment," Dogpound mocked, "And here I thought you had actually gotten better after all this time!"

Leo leapt at him, swords bared and ready. However, Dogpound was ready for him, and smacked him away, sending him flying before he crashed into a pile of broken wood.

"Leo!" Karai called. The distraction left her unprepared as Dogpound grabbed her with his larger hand and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. She growled as she struggled in his monstrous grip.

Dogpound chuckled, "Look what I have...a new _chew toy_!"

Karai stared at him in wide eyed shock. "...you wouldn't _dare_!"

Dogpound laughed, "_Wouldn't I_?!"

He barked loudly as he opened his large jaws.

"LET HER **_GO_**!"

Leonardo suddenly leapt into the air and dropkicked the mutant dog on the head with all the force he could muster. Dogpound let out a high pitched whine as he released his hold on the kunoichi and fell to the ground. Leo caught Karai bridal style in his arms just before she hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked.

She looked to him, her face slightly written with ear after nearly being devoured by a giant mutant dog. "...y-yeah," she stuttered breathlessly, "Are you?"

"Fine." he replied.

They were silent for an awkward moment, with Karai still held in the mutant turtles' arms.

"...I'm still not very good about saying 'thank you'," Karai said at last.

Leo turned to her and raised a playful brow, "and?" he asked.

His eyes widened slightly as Karai gave him a quick but loving peck on the lips. "That was it." She concluded with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishface was dumbfounded that the young mutant turtle and a mere human boy could hold their ground against him so well. He was already tiring out from the amount of blows they had landed on him.

Raph spun his Sais with a smug grin, and Casey prepared his hockey stick. "Ready, Raphie boy?" Casey grinned underneath his metal mask.

Raph grinned back. "You give the word!"

Casey nodded, and he and Raph charged for Fishface. "**_GOONGALA_**!" He cried as he swung his hockey stick and sent Fishface flying into Raph's spinning back-kick. Quickly recovering from the blow, Fishface leapt to his feet and hissed at the two.

"Hey! Fish sticks! Over here!"

The three turned to see Mikey waving the mutant fish over. He then turned and shook his backside in his face in a taunting gesture, "Come and get it!" he teased.

Fishface took the bait and charged for the orange turtle, snarling and hissing violently. However, Mikey was prepared as he back flipped over Fishface's attack and landed on his shoulders. He forced his mouth open by using his foot to open the lower part of his jaw whilst his left hand held the top of his mouth. "Here's something to cool you down!" he grinned as he took out three ice cubes using his free hand, and shoved them down his throat.

Fishface gagged as the ice cubes were forced down his throat. Raph and Casey hissed through their teeth from the sidelines. "Ouch...that looked unpleasant..." Casey whimpered. Raph nodded grimly.

Mikey flipped off Fishface's shoulders and landed on his feet, making sure he was a safe distance away from him as he folded his arms smugly. "Ha! How's that antidote taste, fishy?!" he mocked.

Fishface let out a strangled gasp as he clutched his burning throat in pain. He staggered backwards and forwards as he tried to regain his footing. The others stared and waited in anticipation. Donnie crossed his fingers and bit his lip. "C'mon…_work_…" he whispered.

Suddenly, Fishface let out a long, loud disgusting belch.

Mikey gagged, his eyes crossing as he held his nose in disgust. "AUGH! That's straight _nasty_!" The others gagged also in repulsion.

From the other side of the battle field, Donnie gaped in shock. "What?! That's not what's supposed to happen! Why's he _burping_?!" he exclaimed.

Fishface was just as confused as the rest of them, but took that as a stroke of good luck as he grinned devilishly at Mikey. "Well, it looks like your plan failed, little turtle," he sneered.

Mikey gulped as he took an uneasy step backwards. "U-uh, n-no hard feelings, right Fishface?" Mikey laughed nervously.

Fishface shook his head and faked a reassuring smile. "Oh no, not at all..." he said.

Before anyone could react, Dogpound suddenly charged at Mikey, slamming his left shoulder into his stomach and slinging the turtle over his shoulder. "_WAAH_! Hey! Put me _down_!" Mikey cried as he pounded his fists into Dogpound's armored back, to which had very little effect.

"MIKEY!" Leo cried as he leapt for Dogpound. However, Fishface darted forward and drove his metallic foot into his stomach, sending him flying into Raph and Casey.

Dogpound laughed as he and Fishface bounded away, with Mikey still in a tight grip on his shoulder. "So long, turtles! We have _experiments_ to perform!"

The turtles eyes widened in horror.

"_NO_!" Raph screamed as he and the others ran after them, deeper into the park.

Mikey struggled and flailed about in the dog monsters' grasp, but his grip was just too strong. He reached out a panicked hand towards his brothers. "GUYS! HELP ME, BROS!" he screamed.

Leo reached out a desperate hand as they ran through the thick trees. He was almost there...just a little closer…

However, fate was not on their side that night, for Fishface threw down a white smoke bomb, exploding in their faces on contact. Before they knew it, Dogpound and Fishface had disappeared.

And they had taken their baby brother with them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Mikey! Let's hope things go uphill from here on out.**

**By the way, for those of you who watch Inuyasha, you many have realized that subconsciously put in some of Kouga's famous insults! I loved that show. **

**Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Soloution

**Chapter 19: A Solution**

The air within the hideout was heavy with silence. The three remaining turtles were sat around the main area with bleak eyes and worn expressions. April sat with her father, now fully clothed in her normal attire as she rested her head sadly on her crossed arms with her knees drawn into her. Kirby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, though he knew it did little to ease the hurt.

Karai leaned against a wall with her arms crossed over her armored chest. Her golden eyes looked up from the floor to glance up at the turtles. Leonardo was sat on the couch next to Donatello, his chin resting heavily in his hands. His blue eyes met Karai's concerned ones for a moment, and he looked back down again in desolation.

Donatello had his face buried in his hands in shame – he refused to make eye contact with anyone, not even April. Raphael was sat next to Casey on the floor. He had Spike in his lap, and his emerald eyes were glaring at the floor.

Master Splinter, Dr. Falco and Keno entered the room in that moment. Splinter looked upon the distraught forms of his three remaining sons. Leonardo had already told them what had happened to Michelangelo, and of course, he too was very worried. Even after the events of their first battle with The Shredder, when Michelangelo had proven himself strong enough, inside they were all still overprotective of their baby brother, as was Splinter with his youngest son.

And it made the situation no less worse with the fact that his kidnapers were two, exceedingly powerful mutants. There was no telling what they would do to him.

Raph broke the silence by growling loudly as he set Spike down on the floor, stood up, and kicked at an empty pizza box. "I can't believe we let that flea bag beat us and take Mikey! I'm gonna _kill _that guy!"

He snarled, pounding his fist into his palm angrily.

"Easy, Raph," Leo warned, "We're gonna get Mikey back, whatever it takes. But we need a better plan this time. Obviously, Shredder had thought well ahead of us…he had us conned from the very start…"

Donnie then sighed and stood up. "But I just don't understand…the retro mutagen should have worked! It should have turned Fishface back into a human. Not…make him start _belching_!" he seethed.

Dr. Falco then approached him, raising a brow. "Wait, did you say the retro mutagen made him start burping?" he asked.

Donnie winced slightly at the question, "Um…yes? Yeah, it sounds pretty bad, huh?" he admitted.

Dr. Falco put a finger to his chin, his brow creasing in concern. "This is bad…Carbon Dioxide is essential to the retro-mutagenic process. The burping is probably retarding the reaction."

Donnie let out a sharp gasp as he slapped his forehead, "Oh, duh! How did I miss that!" he exclaimed, "The reintroduction of CO could act as a catalyst to speed up the process!"

"Carbon Dioxide? Where are we gonna find a ready supply of that?" Karai asked.

April lifted her head. Her eyes lit up suddenly and she stood up, "I think I know a solution!" she announced hopefully as she quickly darted over to what was once the emergency exit of this old station. She rummaged around for a moment whilst the others looked at her in curiosity. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she held up what she was looking for. Donnie and Falco gaped at her.

"A Fire Extinguisher?" Keno probed, raising a brow.

Donnie ran over to her and immediately lifted her off the ground with a tight embrace. "Genius! Pure genius!" he cried, "You are so cool!" He quickly but gently released her as she laughed and handed him the extinguisher. "This perfect! All we have to do is spray some of this good stuff into Fishface's mouth, and the retro mutagen should then take effect!" Donnie cheered.

Leo, Raph and Karai shared a look. "Are you sure, Donnie? Remember what…_who's_ at stake here." Leo asked seriously.

Donnie nodded firmly. "I'm certain, Leonardo. And it's not just Mikey. The whole city could be at stake here…"

Leo nodded, having full confidence in his younger brothers' judgment. "Alright, I think I have a plan," he said, turning to the others in the room, "We can use Donnie's T-phone to track down where they took Mikey, and we'll go from there. Karai, Keno, Casey and April, you guys should stay here with your Mr. O'Neil and Falco, let your injuries heal up. It's up to us now."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Let's move!" Leo commanded.

"Good luck you guys," April said, praying to whoever was listening that they brought Mikey home safely.

As Raph and Donnie ran ahead of him, Leo was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Master Splinter, his face remained stoic, but Leo could clearly see the tension in his eyes, and could feel it in the hand that held his shoulder. "…Bring you brother home, my son." He said.

Leonardo steeled his expression and nodded firmly. "Yes, father," he replied, and ran towards the exit to join his brothers.

* * *

Near the docks on the outskirts of the city, an old abandoned laboratory stood hidden by the many old boats that sat on the still water's edge. The space inside the lab was massive, due to the fact that the lab's equipment had been cleared out long ago. Now however, it was occupied by Dogpound, Fishface, and a colossal tank of glowing mutagen that the Kraang had collected for them. The lack of electric lighting gave the mutagen an eerie glow.

As they stood in front of the glowing tank, Fishface let out another belch. Dogpound growled, "Oh for the love of…will you _stop_ that burping, you mermaid on legs?!" he snarled.

Fishface hissed at him, "Do you not think I would have if I could have already?! Whatever that blasted turtle put inside me is making me do this!" he argued.

Dogpound growled again. "Well, it doesn't matter, it'll wear off eventually. We just have to wait for the turtles to arrive…so then we can be rid of them once and for all. And the sooner that happens, the sooner The Shredder will fulfill his promise to us. I can be human again...I detest this clumsy body..."

Fishface cast a glance behind him. "What do we do about _him_?" he asked.

Dogpound turned and followed Fishface's gaze. Michelangelo lay unconscious on the floor, his hands bound tightly behind his back. His head lay in a small pool of blood where Fishface had hit him to knock him out. Dogpound smirked coldly, "Well…we still don't know what the mutagen does to a mutant…when his pathetic brothers arrive, why don't we hold a little…_demonstration_ for them?" he chuckled.

Fishface grinned wickedly in response. "Yes. A brilliant idea." He chuckled.

"I'll go out there and keep watch for when the other turtles arrive. You keep an eye on this little squirt and the mutagen." Dogpound ordered.

Fishface nodded and watched as Dogpound left for the exit. He glanced at the still form of Michelangelo. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so he turned back to the glowing tank of mutagen. "Hmmm…I wonder…if the mutagen turns a human into a mutant…then what if it could turn a mutant back to a human? After all, those Kraang aliens did say that it was unpredictable…" he wondered aloud.

He was tired of his fish body; he wasn't even able to breathe without the water apparatus the Kraang had given him. When he had asked The Shredder for power, he had not thought the Kraang would have been stupid enough to mutate him into a _fish_. He longed to be a man again. He wanted to live as a man. Love as a man. Not as a fish!

Just what truly was the Secret of the Ooze?

Whilst Fishface was deep in his own musings, Michelangelo was finally stirring as he weakly opened his eyes. The world was a blurry haze of florescent blue. He softly groaned.

"_Uggh…my head…where am I?"_ he thought. He tried to bring his hand to his aching head, but found he could not. Panic began to slowly set in as he realized he was tied up, and lying on a cold hard flat surface. His vision began to clear, and he found he was in some sort of large room. It looked like what was left of an old lab.

He spotted Fishface stood in front of a large tank, filled to the brim with mutagen.

He gulped. "_That better not be for me…"_ he thought. "_No, wait…I bet they're gonna use me as bait for the guys! I'm so stupid! I've gotta get outta here!" _

He looked down to his belt to see that his nunchaku were both gone. Of course they would disarm him first. He looked around him for any other means of freeing himself. He whimpered silently when he found none.

_"__Great. Now what?" _

His ankles were free, but he would get nowhere if Fishface heard him get up and try to run, and he could not fight back if his hands were…

A thought suddenly clicked in Mikey's brain. He had found a solution, but it was not a very pleasant one. He remembered a trick that Sensei had showed them a little while back, two years before he had allowed them to venture to the surface. It was an old trick that a ninja would sometimes use when he was unable to find a sharp object to unbind themselves with. It was a bit extreme, and even now it made his skin crawl just thinking about it, but if he wanted to get out of there alive, sacrifices had to be made.

He spotted an empty canister of mutagen near his foot. Gathering some power into his leg, he skillfully kicked it away to the wall on the other side of the lab, and it smashed as it hit the wall full force.

It was loud enough to snap Fishface out of his thoughts as he looked sharply to his left. "What was that?" he said aloud, and he went off to investigate, leaving Mikey on his own.

Mikey needed to be fast. He quickly struggled to his knees. "Okay, Mikey, you can do this. No big deal. It'll take two seconds," he reassured himself. He took in a deep breath, and then he silently began to count.

"Three...two...one..."

Before he could talk himself out of it, he bent over and began to bring his bound hands over his head. He stretched and strained his arms forward as much as he could.

He bit back a furious scream of agony when his shoulders came right out of their sockets with a sickening pop. His arms then came over his head and fell limp in his lap. He bit his tongue, holding back another scream as he forced his shoulders back into place by slamming them both against the wall behind him.

And he thought_ breaking_ them was painful.

Shaking off the burning pain in his shoulders, he shakily got his feet, stumbling slightly due to his head injury, and scanned the area for his weapons. He found them next to an empty barrel of oil, and he stumbled over to them and quickly flipped out the kusarigama blade. He hastily cut the ropes that bound him, and shook some feeling back into his wrists.

"Alright! I did it!" he cheered quietly. Now all he had to do was escape this old lab, and call his brothers. He reached into his belt in search for his T-Phone…

…only to realize that it wasn't there.

He kept as calm as he could as he scanned the area, looking around for his only means of communication, when he spotted the shattered remains of it at the very bottom of the oil tank. His face fell as he stared at the destroyed device.

"Well, that's just brilliant…" he deadpanned. How was he going to warn them now?

"_Hey_! How did you escape?!"

Mikey spun around to find Fishface running towards him. He yelped as he leapt in the air to avoid the mutant's attack. Fishface hissed at him. "Easy, there, fishy! No need to get testy!" Mikey said, backing away from the angry fish.

It was then that Dogpound charged in, hearing all the noise from outside. "Xever, what is – Hey!"

"Oh crud..." Mikey whimpered. He knew he had no chance of taking them both out on his own. "Uh, listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so why don't you just let me go and I'll get outta your fur!" he said as he itched his way towards the way out. Dogpound blocked his path by slamming his fist into the ground beside him, and the tremor that it created caused Mikey to topple onto his backside.

"I'd rather you stay," he growled.

Mikey gulped again as he looked up at the canine that towered above him. He was so toast.

"Xever, watch out for the other turtles, I'm gonna catch this little runt myself!" Dogpound snarled.

Without warning, Dogpound Charged for Mikey, swiping his claws at him several times, but narrowly missing his mark as Mikey quickly dodged his incoming fists. He quickly whipped out his kusarigama chain and launched it at the support beams above. He hauled himself upwards just as Dogpound slammed his fist in the spot where he had last been. He struggled to find is balance on the wooden beams as his head pounded sorely.

"Ugh, banging headache, dude," he mumbled. He wasn't going to last long with the injury, and he needed to get out of there before his brothers came back for him.

Just then, Dogpound leapt up onto the beams, roaring at Mikey.

"Easy D-Pound!" Mikey cried.

Dogpound ignored him, and instead leapt towards him. "You're not getting away!" he barked.

"_Booyakasha!" _Mikey yelled as he whipped out his nunchaku and smacked it hard several times across the dog's face, dazing him enough to leap over him onto another wooden board. Before Dogpound could reach him again, he sprung off of it like a diving board and rolled in midair, landing on a weaker support beam and nearly losing his balance. "Whoa!" he cried as he steadied himself. He looked down, and his eyes grew wide. He was directly above the tank. "Phew! That was a close one…"

However, as he looked up again, his heart stopped in his chest as he watched Dogpound gather power into his muscles as he prepared himself to leap after him.

"Dogpound, _DON'T_!" Mikey cried. They were right above the mutagen tank. If he were to jump now…

His pleas went unheard as Dogpound leapt from the wooden board. Mikey was barely able to jump out of the way in time before his solid bulk hit the beam. Predictably, the wooden board could not hold the mutant dog's weight as it broke upon contact. As he fell, he grabbed onto Mikey's foot in desperation.

Mikey yelped as he grabbed onto a plank of wood. The two helplessly dangled over the tank of mutagen, with Mikey straining to retain his grip on the splintered wood whilst holding up Dogpound's immense weight as well as his own.

Even though he didn't like him, Mikey knew he couldn't bring himself to let him fall. He was still a living being like himself after all. And Splinter had always told them to value all life.

"Hang on, D-Pound!" he called down, "I got this! I think…"

However, to both their dismay, Mikey's hold began to slip. Dogpound's weight was dragging them down, and despite his efforts, he couldn't hang on any longer. Mikey cried out in fear as the plank began to snap.

**_"NO!"_**

With a final crack, the wooden plank snapped.

Michelangelo screamed as he and Dogpound fell from the ceiling, and down toward the tank of mutagen. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as he fell to his fate, memories of his life and family flashing before his eyes.

This was it.

He was going to die.

And his brothers would never even know...


	20. Chapter 20: When You Mutate a Mutant

**Chapter 20: When You Mutate a Mutant…**

**_"MIKEY!" _**

A solid bulk collided into Michelangelo from the side. The force sent them both flying to the other side of the room, away from the mutagen tank and rolling onto the cold hard floor. He was tightly pressed to a solid chest as he and his savior slid across the floor, as if whoever had caught him never wanted release him again. As they came to a stop and he was pulled into his saviors' chest, he could hear a loud splash.

Dogpound must have fallen into the mutagen tank.

_Oh snap_, he thought, _dogs _hate_ getting wet_.

He looked up as much as he could to see the face of the one who had saved him, and his eyes widened. "Raph?!" he cried.

His red clad turtle brother, Raphael, lay next to him on the cold floor, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth gritted. He held Mikey so close to his chest that it almost hurt. At the sound of his younger brother's voice he slowly opened his eyes. "...Mikey? Mikey!" He cried as he quickly sat himself and Mikey up, "Are you okay?! Why is your head bleeding?!" he probed, his tone so worried and afraid that it nearly scared Mikey.

He had not seen him so afraid since they were caught by The Shredder…

Mikey grinned reassuringly and put a hand on his older brothers' shoulder. "Relax, dude, I'm fine! Fishface knocked me out before, and my shoulders are only bruised because I had to break my arms to get free!"

Raph stared at him nonplussed. "Wait…you actually _broke_ them?!" he barked.

He was quickly snapped out of his shock when he heard Leonardo cry out as he was kicked by Fishface, and collided with the mutagen tank and slid to the floor.

Grinding his teeth in anger, he turned back to Mikey and helped him up, "Story later. Right now, we have…" he groaned aloud, "dare I say it…Bigger Fish to Fry."

Mikey grinned at him like a fool. "Finally, I knew you'd say it!" he laughed.

Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk as the two leapt in to help their brothers against the mutant fish.

Leonardo shook his head to clear the dizziness after his collision with the mutagen tank. He looked up just in time to find Fishface snarling and charging at him.

Before Fishface could lay even a fang on him, Donatello leapt in front of him and batted him away with his Bo staff. "You won't touch any of my brothers again!" he growled, spinning his Bo staff threateningly. Fishface regained balance and hissed at Donnie as he helped his blue clad brother to his feet. Leo nodded his thanks to Donnie, who smiled back.

Raph and Mikey ran to their side, weapons drawn and ready. "Hey, don't finish off the fish before I can smack him around a few times!" Raph taunted as he spun his Sais.

"Dudes, what happened to Dogpound?" Mikey asked, noticing that there was no sign of the mutant dog anywhere.

Leo and Donnie looked back to the mutagen tank, and then shared an uncomfortable glance. "I, uh…I think he melted, Mikey…" Leo said.

Mikey's eyes widened, "Oh, jeez…" he whimpered. Imagine if _he_ had fallen in there…

"Indeed," Fishface snapped, tearing their thoughts away from the dog, "and _you four_ will be next in line!"

Leo cast Donnie and Raph a quick glance. "You remember the plan?" he asked quietly. They both nodded. Donnie slowly moved his left hand behind his back, waiting for Leo's signal.

"GO!" Leo called, and without another word, Raph and Donnie charged Fishface head on.

Leo turned to Mikey and grabbed ahold of his wrist. "Mikey, you're coming with me! We've gotta destroy this tank!"

Mikey nodded, "On it!"

The two turtles leapt back up to the wooden beams at the top of the lab, Mikey now able to balance on them with ease now that the worst of his once pounding headache was gone as they stood over the tank. "Good thing Donnie made these just in time," Leo said as he pulled out three large shuriken from his belt.

Mikey quirked his brow. "What's a shuriken gonna do to a tank like that?" he asked.

Leo smiled at him. "These are bombs made to look like shuriken, Mikey. When Donnie gives me the signal, I'll throw these bad boys into the tank, and BOOM! No more mutagen tank!" he grinned.

Mikey gaped at him in awe. "Dude…Donnie is good."

Leo nodded and looked back down at the battle between his two remaining brothers and the giant fish below them.

Raph engaged in a furious battle with Fishface, swinging his fists and Sais at the mutant fish relentlessly. "When this is over, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk again for weeks!" he growled, "you won't get anywhere near my brothers again!"

Fishface only laughed as he launched his foot into Raph's stomach and pinned him to the floor by pressing his metallic foot on his chest. "And how do you propose you will do that, boy?" he sneered.

Instead of struggling, Raph simply smirked smugly at him, his emerald eyes gleaming with ominous mischief.

"Like _this_!" shouted Donnie as he used Bo staff to launch himself over Fishface's head, and land on his shoulders, as Mikey had done earlier. He quickly forced his jaws open with his staff. "Eat this!" He whipped out the fire extinguisher from the back of his belt, and sprayed the foamy substance into Fishface's mouth.

Fishface gagged and spluttered as he toppled off Raph and shook Donnie off his shoulders. As soon as Donnie and Raph got back on their feet, they leapt backwards a safe distance as they watched in a mixture of awe and horror as Fishface's body began to glow, twist and morph into something else, screaming in agony all the while.

"It…It's working! The retro mutagen in his system is taking effect!" Donnie cried.

Fishface let out a final agonized scream as he crumpled to the floor. Leo and Mikey watched as the fish mutant writhed on the floor in pain. His glowing body began to shrink.

Finally, the glowing had stopped to reveal an unconscious, dark skinned human lying on the ground.

"Whoa! Dude, it worked!" Mikey cheered, "Fishface is a human again…"

His smile then slowly began to fade as he got a better look at him.

"…and he's…bare butt naked…"

Leo shielded Mikey's eyes quickly with his hand, using the other hand to shield his own eyes. Raph held a hand over his eyes also and turned away in embarrassment. "Oh jeez," he mumbled, "_that, _I _really _didn't need to see."

Donnie however, not quite as fazed by his bare appearance, quickly stood up and ran over to Xever's prone form. "Don't worry, I came prepared," he said as he tugged a grey blanket out of his shell and draped it over Xever's body. Raph came to his side and slung the unconscious human over his shoulder, not wanting to question how he managed to fit a blanket that big in his shell.

"Leo, Mikey, _Now_!" Donnie called as he and Raph made a mad break for the exit.

Leo raised his hand and tossed the three large shuriken, watching as they sailed downwards through the air, and splashed into the mutagen tank. "Go, Mikey, _go_!" he barked as the two leapt back to the floor and raced after Raph and Donnie.

However, they failed to notice a trail of glowing ooze puddles, starting from the mutagen tank, and leading out of the building from the window the turtles had smashed through…

As Leo and Mikey caught up to them, Donnie took out a small controller, and hit a button in its center. "I've activated the explosives! They should go off any minute now!" he announced.

Raph had a sudden and very uneasy thought as Donnie said that. "Wait, Donnie, just how powerful _are_ those things exactly?" Raph asked as they ran.

Donnie's face fell in realization. "…umm…I've actually hadn't had the chance to test them yet…" he admitted.

The others stared at him wide eyed.

A series of loud beeping sounds came from the mutagen tank. The shuriken bombs were about to blow.

**_"_****_WHAT THE F –!" _**

Raph's rude exclamation of shock was cut off as the shuriken bombs inside the mutagen tank exploded in a powerful, fiery blast. The shockwave sent the turtles flying and screaming out of the exit and out onto the cold docks, and they landed flat on their faces in a pile of tangled green limbs. They quickly glanced up from where they lay back at the abandoned lab to find pitch black smoke exploding from out of its rooftop.

The four brothers all stood up, covered in dirt and ash, and stared nonplussed at the smoldering structure. Leo, Raph and Mikey then turned wide eyed, disbelieving glances at Donnie. He turned and shrugged, "What? I told you I hadn't had a chance to test them!" he said defensively.

"Whoa," Mikey breathed as he looked back at the building, "And to think, what if we hadn't gotten outta there in time…we'd be toast. And that would be some _nasty _toast."

The older three turtles laughed in agreement. Leo quickly brought Mikey into his arms for a quick but loving hug. "We're glad you're safe, Mikey," he said. Mikey grinned and hugged his big brother back just as tightly.

"Yeah, Mikey. Don't you go doing that to us again, you hear me?!" Raph laughed as he slapped Mikey's shoulder playfully.

Mikey let out cry of pain. "**_OUCH_**! Dude, ease up on the shoulders, man! I kinda had to break them to get lose when my arms were tied up!"

Raph drew his hand away, "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

Mikey raised a brow. "Wait, what do you mean you forgot? You mean you _saw_?!" he exclaimed.

Leo nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. When we tracked your T-Phone here before we lost the signal, the place was covered in surveillance cameras. We managed to see you through one of the windows whilst Donnie thought of a plan to take out the cameras. Good job in remembering that technique, Mikey," Leo praised, rubbing Mikey's head affectionately. He was about to tell him that there were other, less painful and much easier ways to free yourself from bonds, but he chose to say nothing as not to dampen his mood.

Donnie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and by the time Raph somehow managed to bock the cameras with…_pigeons_, you were already fighting Dogpound near that giant tank of mutagen. I kinda wished I could conduct some experiments on the mutagen supply if we got the chance, but…" he trailed off as he looked back at the smoldering building.

Mikey followed his gaze, and then looked back at Donnie sadly. He knew how much his brother wanted to explore and investigate new things, but this time he had missed his chance…because he had to save his sorry shell. "Donnie, dude, I'm really sorry. I know you like to do stuff like that but…"

Donnie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Mikey. You were in trouble, and I'd rather sacrifice scientific discovery than to risk losing you," He said with a smile. Mikey beamed at him, and Leo and Raph smiled at the exchange.

Mikey looked around him. "So, to sum up" he began with a grin, "we beat Shred-head's mutant baddies, destroyed a giant tank of mutagen, kicked some Kraang butt, saved April's dad, destroyed some Foot Bot scum, and saved the city…again!"

Raph smirked, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "So, what do we say to that, guys?" he asked.

Mikey grinned. "Booyakasha?"

The other three nodded. "**_BOOYAKASHA!_** HIGH THREE!" they laughed in unison as they slapped their hands in the air together in celebration as tiny snowflakes began to fall from the night sky, slowly putting out the flames from the building, and lightening their spirits further.

Raph noticed that Xever was no longer where he had landed earlier. He must have woken up and run off somewhere whilst their backs were turned. There was no point in going after him, though; he was powerless for the time being.

Good riddance to him.

"Gentlemen, our work here is done," Leo said proudly, putting his hands heroically on his hips as he impersonated 'Captain Ryan' again from 'Space Heroes', "Now let us all return to our home in victory! And then feast on glorious…_pizza_!"

His brothers laughed as they prepared to set off in the direction of the hideout. Maybe, now that this was all over, they could return to their real home in the Lair. They all had a good feeling that they would.

It seemed that after everything they had been through, the light was finally shining at the end of the tunnel, illuminating yet another victory, and yet another day of peace for the four heroes in the half shell.

Suddenly, a loud, ear piercing roar echoed through the night. Silence befell the four brothers as they stood frozen in place.

"So much for a convenient happy ending," Raph deadpanned sourly.

"Knowing our lives, Raph," Donnie said, "Would you really think there would be a convenient happy ending?"

They all instantly reached for their weapons as they drew them out, and held them out in front of them protectively. There was another roar, louder this time, seemingly growing closer and closer to the four turtles.

"What is that?" Leo whispered as he raised his katanas, "Another mutant we don't know about?"

Donnie's eyes scanned the darkness as they all stood shell to shell. "It sounded…a lot like Dogpound." he guessed uneasily.

"But I thought he melted in the mutagen!" Mikey exclaimed.

Something very large and very heavy landed on the wooden bridge just behind the turtles. They spun round and gaped at what they saw. They backed away slowly, their eyes widening in a mixture of amazement and downright fear as the figure stood up to its full, towering height, and roared at them, baring its razor sharp teeth at them.

Mikey gulped, "Hehehe…looks like you really _can't _keep a good dog down," he laughed nervously.

"Believe me, Mikey," Donnie said lowly, his eyes never leaving the skeletal being before them, "when I say that _this_ dog, is_ anything_ but _good_…"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder who ****_that _****could be...**


	21. Chapter 21: You Get a Super Mutant

**Chapter 21: You Get a Super Mutant**

The large, dark, demonic-like creature loomed over them as it dragged its large, bone exposed body towards them. It had long legs and elongated, skeletal claws that nearly touched the floor, his entire body covered in a black coat of thick, unkempt fur. Its massive, carnivorous jaws twisted into a gaunt snarl as it glared down at them with its piercing amber eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, its long black ears twitching at every sound atop his head.

The turtles backed away from the twice over mutated canine as it dragged his claws across the wooden boards of the docks, stepping closer to them with a purposeful, threatening steadiness.

Michelangelo gulped, "Um, m-maybe you just need a couple of days to get to know the new you, eh Dogpound?" he said nervously.

'Dogpound' growled as he swiped his claws at Raphael and Leonardo, knocking them both out of the way as he grabbed Donatello and Michelangelo, his long bone like fingers locking their arms to their sides as he held them above the ground with ease.

They struggled in his grip. "H-hey! P-put us down!" Donnie grunted as he and Mikey struggled futilely in the monsters' grip.

Dogpound inhaled and exhaled slowly with pleasure. "I feel the mutagen coursing through me," he spoke, his voice deeper and further foreboding than before as it resounded in his bony chest, "I feel stronger, faster, more powerful than ever…I feel like a Ninja again!"

"Plus you lost a lot of weight too. Which is a bonus…" Mikey mused with a nervous smile.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "_Now_, Mikey? You're gonna do this _now_?"

Dogpound's bony muzzle twisted into a sadistic grin as he looked down at the two turtles trapped in his grasp. "To thank you for this…I'll make your end _swift_!" He drew his arms backwards and tossed the two turtles with a powerful throw across the wooden walkway of the docks.

They both screamed before they landed and rolled across the splintered wood, landing on top of each other and groaning in pain. Donnie sat up and rubbed his aching head, "Ugh…oh he is _so_ going to regret that!" he growled.

Dogpound leapt over to them and roared in their faces.

Mikey sat up and looked up at the dog, "_Raaaaaah _yourself, you razor-faced dog!" Mikey cursed him with a glare.

"Don't_ ever_ call me dog!" he barked back.

Mikey grinned mischievously. "You got it, _Rahzar_!"

'Rahzar' snarled at the two of them, and raised his claws in the air, preparing to bring it down on them both. They flinched and held each other as they awaited their doom.

"**_HEY_**!" called a gruff voice as a Sai sailed through the air, hitting Rahzar's hand away from Mikey and Donnie. Rahzar spun around, only to be met with a foot to his face as Raph charged and kicked him with all the force he could muster. "Keep your paws off my brothers!" he snarled.

Leo quickly ran over and helped both Mikey and Donnie to their feet, "You guys alright?" he asked.

They both nodded at him. "We're fine, let's just beat this guy!" Donnie growled as he unsheathed his Bo and charged after Rahzar, with Leo and Mikey right behind him.

Leo reached Rahzar just as he knocked Raph away from him. He leapt upwards and swung his blades down upon his head, but Rahzar sidestepped the attack, and caught the blue turtle off guard as he grabbed his head, lifted him off his feet and landed a hard kick into his stomach that sent him flying into the debris of the building.

Donnie was next, spinning his staff over his head as he prepared to swing it hard, but Rahzar grabbed him by the face and shook him around roughly. He screamed as he was shaken like a ragdoll. "**_Waaaaah_**! _He's grabbing me by the face, you guys_!" he wailed helplessly. His body was then swung around like a baseball bat to whack Raph away when he had launched himself for another attack, his Sais at the ready.

Rahzar dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the bridge. "Donnie, Raph!" Mikey cried. He growled as he spun his nunchaku and made a beeline for the giant Dog. He leapt and spun in midair, releasing his kusarigama blade and swinging it at the wolf-like mutant, only for him to catch it with ease, his muzzle twisting into a grim grin as he tugged Mikey forwards , spinning him around and sending him flying into Raph, who lay at the edge of the docks.

Donnie groaned as he collected himself, only to be greeted with the unpleasant sight of Rahzar as he towered over him. Rahzar closed in on Donnie, forcing him toward the edge of the wooden bridge. Donnie nearly tripped and fell into the icy waters below the bridge, his Bo staff being his saving grace as he used it to launch himself over Rahzar's head.

He was just too powerful. And they had all thought he was strong when he had been mutated the first time, but now he was picking them off as if they were merely insects!

The mutagen had increased his strength, but with a high price it seemed.

With every passing moment, it seemed as if Rahzar was turning more and more savage as he fought, slowly losing whatever sense of humanity he had left to hang onto.

Is _this_ what the mutagen was truly capable of doing?

Mikey and Raph both charged for him then, but Rahzar knocked them both down again, this time with a powerful kick that sent them both crashing down onto the bridge, the force of the blow forcing the bridge to break as they both fell through to the muddy earth beneath it. The loose wood above them broke apart and buried them.

"Raph! Mikey!" Donnie cried, turning a hard glare at Rahzar as he faced off with Leo.

Rahzar roared as he smacked Leo hard in the chest, sending him flying across the docks. Leo skidded across the bridge, falling through the hole that Raph and Mikey had made, and landed painfully on his shell. He shook his head to clear the dizziness, and gasped sharply as Rahzar loomed over him.

Before Leo could move, Rahzar brought his large foot down hard upon his leg. Leo shrieked in pain as his leg broke underneath the dog's weight.

Rahzar chuckled darkly as he watched the turtle writhe in pain on the ground, clutching his broken leg in agony. "Time to die, turtle!" he snarled as he raised his claws and prepared to bring it down upon the blue clad turtle. Leo gasped and shut his eyes, awaiting the pain and death that was soon to come.

_"__**GET AWAY FROM MY **_**BROTHER**_!"_

Donatello leapt in front of Rahzar and used his Bo staff to block his claws, shielding his brother with all the strength he had left. Rahzar gazed down at him in mild surprise; he had not thought the third turtle was this strong.

"**_You're not gonna touch him_**!" he screamed as he pushed Rahzar backwards before spinning his staff and jabbing him straight in the stomach, hard.

Rahzar staggered backwards a couple of feet. He looked down at Donatello, who protected his older brother, growling ferly at him from where he stood. "So, the weakling _scientist_ comes to the rescue," he mocked with a cold chuckle. "You know, there are still some more mutagen canisters out there; why don't you go back to your lab where you belong and study on that, turtle?!"

Donnie growled lowly as he held his staff outwards in a defensive stance. "_You shut up, dog_!" he bellowed.

Leo looked up at Donnie from where he lay in the muddy earth below. He had never seen Donnie this angry before. The worst he had ever seen him was whenever Mikey or Raph messed up any of his inventions, or teased him about April, and even then, he was never as angry as the turtle that stood above him.

A frustrated Donatello could be difficult to deal with, or even funny depending on the situation.

An enraged Donatello was something else entirely.

"You really think I'm just some kind of weakling?!" Donnie fumed, "You really think that I'm just a lonely geeky turtle who only thinks about experiments and the secrets of the mutagen?! Well I've got news for you, _and_ for The Shredder; I am _more_ than capable of beating you and all of Shredders' little goons into the ground! The mutagen may have been what turned us into what we are back then, but I know now, the past is the past! All I have to worry about is the present, the here and the now! Sure, I may love science, but I love my brothers more! And if this is the true nature of the mutagen, what it eventually makes you become, then I want _nothing_ to do with it _anymore_!"

With that, Donnie let out a loud, enraged war cry as he charged at Rahzar, Bo staff at the ready. Rahzar was barely able to land a hit on him as Donnie slapped, jabbed, kicked and punched him multiple times all over his body with impressive speed. He tried to swipe his claw at him, but Donnie only back flipped over his head. Just how strong was this turtle?

Donnie was so livid, so pumped up with uncontrollable rage that he could no longer think. He was done with others thinking he wasn't strong enough on his own. And he was done with letting people like The Shredder, like Rahzar, continue hurting his family.

It was as if his body was reacting and moving on its own free will as he fought. Whenever Rahzar had tried to strike him, Donnie naturally retaliated with a quick dodge and then a spinning back kick. In a fight, he would usually overthink, try to come up with as many different battle strategies as his massive intellect could take in.

Now, he was fully in the moment. He no longer thought about anything except protecting the ones who he loved and who loved him back. He mused that he was like Mikey in that regard.

_Just do what Mikey does. Do what Master Splinter always told me. Fight without thinking._

_Don't think... _

_Just _**do**_._

With a final cry and a solid back kick, Donnie then sent Rahzar flying several feet away from where he had once been, crashing into numerous support beams. The beams snapped apart from the blow and the bridge began to quake as Rahzar lay slumped on his side.

Donnie spun and sheathed his Bo staff expertly. "How's _that _for a geek?" he spat, sending one final piercing glare at Rahzar before turning to help Leo to his feet. "Leo, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, his entire demeanor suddenly reverting back to the Donnie they all knew and loved.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he nodded. "Yeah, I-I think so…you did great back there, Donnie. Nice work," he said as he smiled weakly.

Donnie smiled back with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, well, um, I hadn't actually meant to lose it like that…wait, where's Mikey and Raph?" he gasped.

The two aforementioned turtles rose from underneath the wood moments later, with Mikey supporting Raph with his arm slung over his shoulder. "Over here, guys!" Mikey called with a cough.

Donnie supported Leo, wrapping his arm around his waist and slinging the other around his shoulders as they hobbled over to their brothers. "You guys alright?" Donnie asked.

They both nodded weakly. "Eh, just a few scrapes," Raph smirked, "You kicked some serious ass there, Donnie. Way to go, man!" he praised with a weak thumbs up.

Mikey grinned and nodded, "Yeah, bro! Wicked moves, dude! What did I tell you about those backflips, huh? Pretty cool!"

Donnie rolled his eyes grinned back.

Suddenly, the bridge began to tremble violently and crumble above them. The turtles looked up and gasped as the old bridge began to break down.

"Oh no!" Mikey wailed, "It's coming down, dudes!"

"Rahzar must have caused the structure to weaken when he hit the support beams!" Donnie cried, "The bridge can't hold up for much longer!"

Rahzar roared as he smashed his way through another beam to reach the injured terrapins. "I'll crush you rotten turtles into the ground!" he snarled.

Donnie growled as he stood in front of his brothers with his arms spread out to shield them. Out of all of them, his injuries were less serious, and if Rahzar were to strike at them, he would have more of a chance of surviving the blow. But he had been wrong before.

"Rahzar! You've gotta listen to reason!" Donnie pleaded, "If you keep this up, you're gonna kill us all!"

Rahzar only replied by grabbing Donnie by the throat, lifting him off the ground as he struggled to breathe.

"Donnie!" Leo cried, watching helplessly as Donnie gasping for air as he clawed at the mutant dog's large hands.

"If I fall," Rahzar snarled in Donnie's face, "Then you're all going down with me!" then he roared as he threw Donnie, and he crashed into his brothers as they tumbled backwards.

The bridge began to shatter and break, large chunks of broken, splintered wood falling upon them relentlessly. "What do we do? It's all coming down!" Raph yelled, shielding Mikey as much as he could with his own shell as the wood fell upon them.

"We're turtle pancakes!" Mikey cried as he held onto Raph.

It was in the midst of the panic that Leo remembered what Master Splinter had told them. Back at the lair, before this 'war' had started…

His eyes quickly darted to the waters. It was risky, but it was their only option if they were to have any chance of survival. "Guys! Remember what Sensei said!" Leo called, "'A Ninja is both a master of himself and his environment'! So don't forget…we're _turtles_!"

Donnie, Raph and Mikey grinned and nodded at their leader. With Donnie supporting Leo, the turtles quickly ran as fast as they were able to towards the icy waters. Rahzar growled, "You're not getting away!" he roared as he loped after them. The turtles dove into the waters just as the bridge collapsed entirely, crumbling boneless to the earth in a pile of broken timber.

The water was freezing to the touch, and felt like thousands of knives continuously stabbing them all over their bodies, but they had to keep swimming. As mutant turtles, they could swim better and hold their breaths for far longer than humans could, but the cold slowed them down. However, much to their good fortune, they were not far from the shore. They could make it.

However, their chances of survival became slim as Rahzar dove in and swam after them. Leo was at the very back of the pack, for his broken leg hindered him from swimming. So of course, Rahzar went after the weakest member.

He was easy prey for this insane predator.

He lashed out and grabbed Leo's broken leg. Leo nearly let out a scream, but bit it back unless he wanted to drown quicker. He desperately tried to kick him away with his only good leg, but Rahzar was stronger than him, and he was running out of air.

He would drag him down until they both drowned if he had to.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie broke through the surface, gasping and coughing. "W-Where's Leo?!" Raph panted.

"Rahzar has him! I'm going back down after him! You guys keep going!" Donnie called as he took in a deep breath and dove back down after Leo. Reluctantly, Mikey and Raph swam back to shore, silently praying that they would not be the only ones who made it out alive in the end.

* * *

Donnie swam down as fast as he could, going deeper and deeper into the freezing water. The deeper he swam, the more his chest felt as if it were being crushed. His reddish brown eyes scanned the darkened waters, desperately searching for his older brother. He could not stay down there much longer, but he had to find Leo. He couldn't let him die.

Finally, he spotted Rahzar dragging Leo down with him to the bottom, Leo looking as if her were about to pass out. His eyes narrowed angrily as he took out his staff and jabbed it hard into Rahzar's face several times before he finally released his hold on Leo's foot. Donnie pushed Leo back up to the surface and swam to follow him.

But Rahzar wasn't letting him go anywhere...

* * *

Leo finally broke through the surface, spluttering and gasping for air.

"There he is! Leo!" Mikey cried as he and Raph waded through the water and helped Leo climb out onto the muddy earth.

Raph patted his shell as his older brother coughed and spluttered out the water from his lungs. "Leo, you okay?" he asked, his teeth chattering from the cold. Mikey stood beside him with his arms wrapped himself and shivering badly. Cold blooded mutants in freezing waters? Never a good idea. But at least they were still alive.

Leo took in a few steady breaths before he spoke. "…yeah…I'm fine…" he said, sending his brothers a reassuring smile, "My leg still hurts like crazy, but…wait…Where's Donnie?!" he gasped as he shot up and looked left and right in search for the purple turtle, as did Mikey and Raph.

"Donnie? _Donnie_! Donnie, where are you?!" Raph called into the night. He looked out to the water where he had last seen his purple clad brother before he dove in after Leo. The waters remained tranquil, as if they had never even entered it to begin with.

That did not ease their fears whatsoever; they only increased.

Donnie was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Rahzar.

The snow continued to fall from the black skies as the three turtles continued to call out for their lost brother. "Donnie! Answer us, _please_!" Mikey cried, tears threatening to spill.

Still, no one answered.

However, something came up from beneath the surface, and floated gently towards them from the water. Leo crawled over to the water's edge and picked it up, removing bits of sticky seaweed and other varieties of filth from it.

His eyes widened and his hands trembled.

It was a strip of purple cloth, with two round holes for eyes in the middle. Blood splatters stained the tails.

In his grasp, he held the ripped and bloodied purple mask of Donatello.

"_NO, DONNIE_!" Leo cried, clutching the mask to his chest as tears poured down his cheeks. Mikey covered his face with his hands, falling to his knees as he began to sob.

Raph stared at the mask in Leo's hands, his eyes wide and unbelieving. He saw the blood stains on the ends of the mask.

_It wasn't true…it couldn't be…_

Hot tears began to pour down his face as he ground his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly.

_Donatello…_

"Why…?" he said quietly. He then raised his head and shrieked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! DONNIE, YOU **_JERK_**!" he screamed into the night, "YOU CAN'T _LEAVE _US LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T DIE ON US! YOU CAN'T DIE ON _ME_!"

He fell to his knees, letting the tears drip down his cheeks and onto his knees. "You can't…please…don't go…" he begged in a whisper.

"…I'm not going anywhere!"

Their heads snapped up and turned sharply to the left. Leaning weakly on his broken Bo staff, soaked to the bone and panting heavily in exhaustion near the water's edge, was Donatello, alive and whole, smiling at them with his gapped toothed smile.

**_"_****_DONNIE!"_** they cried as they scrambled to their feet and ran to him, and they all leapt on him, wrapping their arms around him and squeezing him in their tight embrace. They fell to their knees as the four brothers hugged each other. Donnie winced a little bit, but he couldn't care less about his scrapes; all that mattered was that he was with his brothers again.

"You're alive! You're okay!" Mikey sobbed as he buried his face into his taller brothers' shoulder.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, you egg-headed _jerk_!" Raph wept, not bothering to hide his tears this time.

"Donnie, _why_ did you do that? Why did you go after me?!" Leo cried as he and the others pulled away slightly so that they could look at him.

Donnie smiled. "I meant what I said to Rahzar," He said, "I love science and stuff…But I love you guys more. I'd rather die before I let any of you slip away from me."

Leo let out a watery laugh before he kissed Donnie's forehead firmly, then wrapped his arms around his neck again. "Donnie, you idiot. We love you, too. So don't scare us like that again. Promise me, Donnie,"

He said softly.

"Promise, Leo." Donnie replied as he held him back just as tight, tears streaming down his face. "However…just because I almost died for you, doesn't mean I really wanted to die _today_…" he joked.

The brothers laughed together as they fell on their backs in exhaustion, and stared up at the sky as the soft snowflakes fell from the heavens and onto their faces. They lay there, side by side, for a long time in complete silence, simply letting themselves relax, not bothering to hide, for they were out in the open. Nothing mattered at all in that moment. Nothing but the fact that they were still together.

"…I don't wanna walk back home, dudes." Mikey murmured.

"I _can't _walk," Leo sighed. "Any ideas guys?"

"I just texted Casey a little while ago to bring the van over," Raph said tiredly, "but we should really get one of our own or something…"

Before they let their drowsiness take over them completely, Donatello announced to the group, "Guys…I know I've said it once, but I'm hella gonna say it again…"

"_God I Love Being a Turtle_," they chorused in unison before they finally closed their eyes, letting the events of the night slip out from their minds as they lay together on the snow covered docks.

They had won the battle. They had saved the city again. And, once again, they had risen above their enemies together, as a team. As brothers.

And now, they would rest together as brothers, finally let sleep overcome them as the snow flakes buried them in its soft, delicate, frozen blanket…


	22. Chapter 22:That's A Ninja Wrap!

**Chapter 22: That's A Ninja Wrap!**

When Casey Jones had finally arrived at the docks with the van that dawn, having also taken April, Karai, and even Master Splinter along with him at their insistence, they had received a shock when they found the for turtle brothers all lying on the docks, half buried in the snow.

Splinter had almost panicked as they all raced over to their prone forms. They were so unmoving that it was as if they had frozen to death. Fortunately, they were still very much alive and breathing, but they all had severe injuries. Donatello was missing his mask, and had multiple cuts and bruises all across his body, Michelangelo's shoulders were both bruised, his head was partly covered in congealed blood and his wrists held serious rope burns, the space underneath Raphael's left eye was swelling, and Leonardo's left leg was broken.

They all quickly carried the four turtles back inside the van, and wrapped them up as warm as they could as they drove back to the hideout.

The sun was slowly rising in the sky, bringing the dawn of a new day with it.

* * *

"…hm? W-whazz thiss?"

"…Donnie? Izzat you?"

"Raph…you sound like a frog, dude."

"Shut it. If I could move my arms I'd slap you."

"Ugh…where are we…? A-are these…_blankets?"_

The turtles awoke not long later to find themselves lying inside a warm, well lit room on the floor together, covered from head to toe in warm thick blankets…as well as many bandages. They were greeted by the many relived, smiling faces of their friends and their father. April had immediately hugged each of them as tightly as she dared, tears of relief dripping down her cheeks as she thanked the stars over and over again that they were alive. Casey had pondered upon giving Raph a hard noogie, but due to his injuries, he had subjected to giving him a less violent 'Hug Me, Brother'.

Once they had fully recuperated themselves, Leo had explained to them what happened, from rescuing Mikey, to the final battle with Dogpound, whom had double mutated into Rahzar. Splinter had praised his sons for their successful rescue mission, and their triumph over the powerful mutants.

After the turtles were all well enough to move around again, Keno had promised that he would keep in touch with them whenever he could, for he had recently discovered that he and his family were moving back to Japan. He also vowed never to tell anyone else about their existence before he left the hideout, his mutant friends waving him off in thanks for everything he had done to help them.

With TCRI now shut down by a 'mysterious source', Dr. Falco decided to rent his own private science lab downtown, and carry on his scientific research there. Before he had left, he had continuously thanked the turtles for rescuing and sheltering him for as long as they did, and they bid him farewell. They trusted him enough to know that he would keep their existence quiet, too.

As they had hoped would happen, Splinter finally announced that it was time that they moved back into their Lair, to which everyone was happy for, especially the turtles. The move did not take very long with the help of April, Casey, Karai and Mr. O'Neil, and within a few hours, the turtles were finally home again…with a few big surprises.

Splinter had told April about the move in advance, so she and her father had taken the time to quickly decorate the lair with festive lights, their own tree, and lay the many presents she had bought for them a few weeks prior underneath. The boys were beyond excited, as they had almost completely forgotten about Christmas due to the problems they had had to deal with, and were grateful to April and her father for their efforts.

After they had put everything away from their move, the family sat down together around the tree, and opened each other's presents. Raph had gotten a whole box full of 'Vintage Modern Ninja Magazine'. They were about twenty years old, but they were priceless, and Raphael was very grateful to April for that, even going so far as to give her a short, but affectionate, hug.

Mikey got a "How to Create Your Own Comic Book" set, to which he was very ecstatic to find. Leo had nearly fainted at what he had received; the signed Space Heroes Issue 1 to go with the rest of his collection of comic books.

Donnie had gotten all new components, metal parts and highly advanced generators, which April commented that he could probably build a mini robot with. He only replied by giving her one of the biggest hugs he had ever given her.

Splinter had gotten a new delicate Japanese tea set. Casey had gotten a new set of Hockey sticks…and tickets to see Oprah, with backstage passes, to which he was beyond delighted to receive. Karai had gotten a new set of throwing knives, as well as a new CD of her favorite rock band. Kirby gave his daughter a new phone, and new large family photo frame, to which she hugged him for, and promised to frame the best picture she could take of the family to put inside.

April had said that she didn't need anything from her brothers, and that just spending the holidays with them was enough for her, but they had none of it. They ran into Splinters' room and carried back a large white box, all of them grinning all the while. April had opened it, and nearly burst into tears of joy upon finding her own kunoichi suit, with a silver breast plate, engraved with the symbol of Splinters' clan on it. The arms and shin pads were black whilst the rest of the outfit was a bright yellow. She even had her own yellow mask to tie over her eyes, just like the tones her turtle brothers had.

Once she had tried it on (and struck a few poses with Karai in front of the camera for Mikey) she had hugged them all, thanking her for the tremendous gift.

Leo only smiled and replied, "It's the least we could do for our sister, after all…"

Of course they hadn't forgotten Spike and Klunk, who had received a scratching post, and a mini pool for Spike to swim in when he got bored, or if he ever needed a bath, but with the way Raph took care of him, they were sure he got that covered.

The rest of the day had been spent partying, with no small amount of mistletoe pranks and karaoke, not just for the holiday, but for the turtles' second victory over The Shredder and his new army of Foot Bots and the Kraang.

Leo and Karai had excused themselves from the festivities for a moment for some privacy on the rooftops. They sat side by side in the darkness of the winter night, watching the snow fall softly from the starlit skies over the grand city of New York and let their legs dangle over the side of the roof.

Karai leaned her head on his shoulder. "You really had me worried, you know," she said ever so quietly.

Leo turned to her in surprise, "Huh? _I _worried _you _this time?" he joked.

She smirked, but her tone was serious. "I'm serious, Leo. You guys were gone for hours, and we thought you were all dead when we found you on the docks yesterday. How's your leg, by the way?"

Leo looked down at his bandaged leg, rocking it slightly. "It's fine. Rahzar really did a number on me, though," he chuckled, "good thing Donnie was there, or I would've been a goner."

Karai looked up at him, "You've all done well. You defeated The Shredder again, and saved the city…_again_," she smirked, "And I'm more than happy to be here with you to celebrate that, if not just to get gifts from my _Koibito_."

Leo chuckled again. "Yeah. It feels good to win again. But you know as well as I do that it's not really over yet. The Kraang are still on the loose, and The Shredder's bound to come back eventually. But when he does…we'll be ready for him."

Karai turned his head with a hand on his cheek, "I know you will." She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

The two slowly began to lean in close to each other, their eyes sliding closed as they drew closer.

"_Yoo-hoo_! Love birds!" Casey called from the other side of the roof. The two snapped their heads around, slightly irked from being interrupted again.

"Get down here! Mikey's gonna do _the thing_!" Casey cried.

Leo brightened at that, "He's gonna do _the thing_?!" he laughed.

"Yeah, _the thing_!"

Karai looked at them back and forth in complete confusion. "Thing? What thing?" she stuttered.

Leo laughed again as he quickly got to his feet and helped her up, "You'll see! We've been working on it for a while for an occasion like this one. Let's go!"

* * *

Back inside the lair, the four turtles stood together in a line, in order of age ironically enough, in front of their entire family, who sat on the benches opposite them as they waited eagerly for what the turtles had to show them. April's aunt had arrived a few hours ago, having run late from work that evening, picking up Irma on her way and bringing her to the lair to join the festivities.

Mikey stepped forward, clearing his throat loudly, earning chuckles of both embarrassment and amusement from his three older brothers. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Mikey announced dramatically, "We bring you tonight, a totally awesome presentation from yours truly, The Turtles, in celebration of our favorite time of the year, and our kick-shell victory!"

The others clapped, laughing a little at Mikey's eager display as the four turtles bowed to their audience.

Casey flicked on the radio next to him. An instrumental rang out in the room, and the turtles began dancing in sync to the beat and to each other. Their audience clapped to the beat, all wearing grins on their faces.

Mikey brought out a microphone to his lips and began with a grin:

_"__YO! It's the green machine. _

_Gonna rock the town without being seen. _

_Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? _

_Slammin' and Jammin' to the new swing sound. _

_Yeah, everybody let's move, _

_Michelangelo is here with the New Jack Groove. _

_Gonna rock, and roll this place, _

_With the power of the ninja turtle bass. _

_Ninjas, ya know I'm not playin'. _

_Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin'!_

Together, the boys chorused in unison as they danced:

_"__Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja RAP!_

_GO GO GO GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO! _

_GO GO GO GO!"_

Leo took the mic and continued:

_Leonardo here, fill in the gap_

_Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP!_

_Feel it, if you know what I mean_

_Give it up, for those heroes in green_

_Just flowin', smooth with the power_

_Kickin' it up, Hour after hour_

_Cause in this life there's only one winner_

_You better aim straight so you can hit the center_

_In it to win it, With a team of four_

_Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the –_

_"__Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja RAP!_

_GO GO GO GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO! _

_GO GO GO GO!"_

Raph then took the stage:

_"__Villains! You better run and hide_

_Because one day you might not slide_

_So choose, your weapon don't slip_

_Raphael's in control with the flex of the mic grip!"_

Donnie then quickly took the mic

_"__Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked_

_With the Donatello drop that you like a lot_

_You know it's hitting, Like a ninja turtle_

_When the bass kicks in, You better check your level_

_The power of the ninja is strong_

_Fighting the crooks 'til they're all gone!"_

"_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_Ninja, Ninja RAP!_

_GO GO GO GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO! _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: _

_Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO_

_GO GO GO GO! __**BOOYAKASHA!"**_

As the music played on, the others stood up and joined in the dancing, not caring if they looked foolish, (including April, who could not dance to save her life, to everyone else's immense amusement). Everyone took to the dance floor – Even Splinter!

"Sensei! You dance?!" Mikey laughed.

Splinter chuckled, "My son, just because I am old, does not mean I cannot 'Cut a Rug' when I want to! You have all made me proud these past few days. You relied on your ninja training well. And now, I give you a new lesson that you must all remember for years to come…Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!"

The others burst out laughing as they danced together.

Splinter chortled. "I made _another _funny!"

* * *

After the dancing, the family prepared to end the evening with several boxes of delicious pizzas – their version of a perfect 'Christmas Dinner'. Before they sat down in the pit on the cushions they had prepared however, Karai tapped Leo on the shoulder. Leo turned, "What is it?"

Karai looked up and grinned mischievously.

Leo followed her gaze and grinned. "Hey, isn't that a mistletoe?"

"Mm-hm!" Karai smirked before she launched herself at the turtle and the two fell over.

Leo sat next to Raph moments later, his face covered in lipstick smudges in the shape of kisses, complete with a goofy grin. Raph smirked loudly before laughing and pointing at him. "Oh dear **_god!_** You let her do that to you?! Man you're totally wimpy!"

Instead of getting embarrassed, Leo grinned mischievously, "Oh ho, I'll show _you_ who's wimpy," he laughed before he tackled Raph to the ground. "No mercy!"

* * *

When the evening had finally come to a close, and the rest of the family retired to their rooms for the night, Leo went to the dojo to put away his katanas, smiling to himself. If this was what Christmas was going to be like from now on, he could only imagine what New Years was going to be like.

He entered the dojo to receive a slight surprise when he saw Donnie sat in the center next to the tree, holding the blanket with the shattered mutagen canister from years ago in his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought as he stared down at it.

"Donnie? You okay?" he asked as he crossed the room and sat next to his brother.

Donnie didn't look up, but he nodded. "Yeah. I'm just taking one last look at this thing," he replied softly, "…this was what started it all."

Leo nodded as he looked down at the canister. "Yeah, hard to believe it after everything we've been through, huh?"

Donnie nodded again. "After what Falco told us, I admit that I was kinda mad that our lives were basically the result of a great big mistake. I was almost desperate to find out more, prove that there was something important that came out our mutation fifteen years ago…But after all of this, after seeing what the mutagen can really do…"

He finally looked up to Leo. "I really don't care anymore."

Leo quirked a brow. "You don't?"

Donnie shook his head with a small smile, "Nope. It's like Splinter said, the mutagen made us into what we are today; an unlikely family. Sure, we found out that the ooze was created by alien brains in robot bodies, but that's all in the past now. What I need to focus on…what I _want_ to focus on, is what's happening in the present. And right now, that's you guys. My family. And I can't believe it took me, a scientist, nearly losing my brothers and a very near death experience to figure that out. It was so simple, but my logic blinded me from the obvious truth. And now that I know, there's nothing in this world that can take that away from me, or change my mind."

Leo smiled widely at him, a warm feeling rising in his chest as he gazed at his younger brother. Donatello was so intelligent, that at times, common sense eluded him, and he tended to over-think the challenges ahead of him. But Leo had watched him grow that night. He had seen them all grow in their own little ways into more mature young adults, but on this night, Donnie had made him proud.

Without another word, Leo threw his arms around Donnie's neck, and held him close in a tight embrace. Donnie returned the hug immediately. "I'm proud of you, Donnie," Leo said softly, "and I love you, okay?"

Donnie nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. "Love you too, big brother."

From outside the dojo doors, Raphael and Michelangelo watched the two as the scene unfolded. Raph smiled, happy that Donnie had finally realized what he had missing all this time. He looked down at Mikey, who smiled back at him, knowing what he was thinking.

Raph suddenly wore a huge grin as he wrapped an arm around his youngest brother and drew him close so he could whisper in his ear. "I've got an idea. You in?" he asked.

Mikey nodded with a grin to match his brothers'. "You know it, bro."

Within seconds, in a flurry of movement, Raph and Mikey had grabbed two wooden swords, surrounded the two turtles, and whacked them hard over their heads.

"OW! Jeez, what was that for?!" they both cried, rubbing their bruised heads as they glared at Raph and Mikey.

"_It doesn't matter! It's in the past_!" Mikey and Raph laughed in perfect unison and shared a high three.

Donnie and Leo got the corny reference, and sent them both a tolerant smile. "Are you serious, guys?" Leo laughed, "How old are you?"

Raph folded his arms and smirked down at the two of them. "So Donnie, if what you said about the whole 'mutagen is in the past' thing is true, then what are you gonna do in your spare time? Fantasize about April again?" he teased.

Donnie grinned, "Oh no, I already got a kiss from her. It's all good," he chuckled.

They all stared at him in shock. "Wait, _what_?!" they exclaimed, "Since freaking when?!" Raph barked.

Donnie only stood up from the floor and slowly unsheathed his Bo staff with an ominous grin. "The first order of business, however, is now…I'm gonna hit you with my stick!"

Raph and Mikey both backed off, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _not the stick_!" Mikey cried as he and Raph made a break for the door, with Donnie chasing them waving his staff in the air, the three of them laughing all the while.

Leo shook his head with a smile before he looked back down at the old broken canister. He was certain that there was, of course, much more to the mutagen than they could possibly imagine, and more to The Kraang who still prowled the streets, however, Donnie was right; the past was in the past, now. Though they still needed to think about the future; like defeating The Shredder once and for all, stopping the Kraang, and for Leo, possibly considering doing what Karai had done and leave New York for a while to train in another country.

But for now, the future could wait. For now, he had to focus on the present; his family, his home, the city they protected and all the people within it.

And in the present time, he had to stop three certain brothers of his from destroying each other.

With a goofy grin, he ran from the dojo and joined his brothers in the rowdy dog pile in the pit, leaving the past behind him, and living only in the moment with those he cared about more than anything.

His fun, loving, rowdy and rambunctious mutant family.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVED this one! also I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA RAP, OR THE LION KING/ TOY STORY REFERENCES. THEY WERE JUST FUNNY! VANILLA ICE OWNS THE NINJA RAP.**

**but we're not done yet! Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Moving Forward

**Chapter 23: Epilogue: Moving Forward**

As the city continued to celebrate the joys of the season with their families and friends in the snow covered streets, deep within the hidden junkyard, an evil, black hearted being stood before the two bowed figures before him, eyeing them with immense disapproval as he folded his hands behind his back.

"So," The Shredder began lowly, "you have both failed to destroy the turtles as I had commanded you."

A cold and damp furred Rahzar and a large mutant fish on robotic legs lowered their heads in shame. "We are sorry, Master Shredder," Rahzar explained, "The turtles were one step ahead of us it seemed. However, all is not lost. Their so called, 'retro mutagen' cure failed. It was flawed, only curing a victim of their mutation for twenty-four hours. And we still have the Kraang on our arsenal."

Shredder, despite his displeasure, nodded in agreement. "Indeed. At least _they_ were actually able to succeed in their tasks." He turned to the Kraang droid stood to attention next to him, "Did you do as I had asked, creature?"

"Kraang has done what the one known as Shredder has required of Kraang." One replied, "We did not anticipate the ones known as The Turtles to fools us replacing the one known as April O'Neil with the one known as Karai. However, that did not stop the planned release of the one known as Kirby O'Neil."

"The turtles must undoubtedly think that they had won this battle," Shredder sneered as he clenched his gloved fist, "They were _very_ wrong. Soon, **_revenge_** will be ours."

* * *

Inside the apartment above the busy bakery that his sister was running, Kirby O'Neil sat at the dining table, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands as he sat contently. It felt good to sit down and relax after all the chaos that had recently taken place. But he could not truly let his guard down for long.

He tried to take his mind off the sights of the alien creatures that had taken him captive twenty-four hours previously, but found that every now and then, hideous images would suddenly flash in his mind. Not only had that, but the back of his neck become increasingly sore ever since the whole ordeal had begun. Even now, he subconsciously reached his hand back and scratched the sore spot.

As he sipped his coffee, he could hear the pounding of hurried footsteps from the stairs, and his red haired daughter appeared moments later, dragging along a protesting Casey Jones by his arm. Kirby chuckled at the sight of the very bright pink apron he wore that read "Kiss The Baker" on it.

"Hi dad," April smiled, "Sorry to barge in like this, but we need more sugar for the doughnuts. Do you know where Aunt Robyn put it?" she asked.

Kirby nodded and pointed to the cupboard under the sink.

"Oh, thanks!" she said as she dragged Casey toward the sink and took out the large bag of sugar.

"Hey, red?" Casey asked, "Remind me why you've gotta drag me all over the place with you?"

"So you don't take off the apron," she answered nonchalantly, "If you wanna help out, you've gotta follow the rules."

Casey groaned loudly in humiliation. Why had he done this again? He was the masked vigilante, Casey Jones for goodness sakes! He should be out cracking skulls and fighting for justice, not wearing a cutesy pink apron for girls! If Raphael could see him now, he would have died laughing already.

Kirby chuckled at the exchange and at the young man's frustration, before he felt a sharp stinging pain in the back of his neck, jerking slightly and hissing through his teeth. April and Casey looked back at him in concern. "Dad?" she asked.

"You okay there, sir?" Casey asked.

Despite the pain, Kirby managed a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, April. You and Casey go back down and help your Aunt with the shop. I'll be fine," He said.

The two teenagers nodded, but before they left the kitchen, April turned back and hugged her father, burying her face into his shoulder. "It's good to have you back, daddy," she said softly.

Kirby chuckled and hugged her back. "It's good to be back, sweetheart," he said.

As his beloved daughter dragged her protesting vigilante friend along, Kirby closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag as he let out a long, contented sigh of relief.

But when he opened them again, they had gained a dark, hellish red colour.

* * *

Far on the other side of town, inside an old laboratory, Dr. Victor Falco was sat at his desk, closely examining a small sample of a glowing substance underneath his microscope.

He could not resist it. No matter how hard he tried, he could not prevent himself. He _had_ to steal a sample of mutagen from Donatello's lab. It was just too amazing of a scientific discovery to let slip. It was whilst Donatello was constructing a desk for Falco to work on for concocting the retro mutagen sample, that he had spotted a small canister of mutagen that had been carelessly dropped on the floor. He stared at it for several seconds, contemplating on his resolve. He knew he shouldn't have, but the longer he stared at it, the more it seemed to call to him, enticing him to pick it up. So, despite knowing the danger, he took his chance and hid it well in his lab coat, just before Donatello turned around.

Now, as he examined the ooze closely, he wondered if he could somehow modify it to a certain degree. If he was able to use it to create a retro mutagen, then surely he could create some kind of neurochemical of some sort.

He drew away from the microscope, putting a finger to his chin in thought. The modification of the mutagen was possible…but he would need some help…or at the very least, a test subject of some nature…

Just then, there was a knock on his lab door, interrupting Falco's thoughts. "Uh, come in," he announced.

The door opened, and a tall, dark haired, middle aged man with a small goatee on his chin entered the small worn down lab. "Victor! It's you!" he exclaimed happily.

Falco turned around fully and smiled. "Dr. Tyler Rockwell! It's good to see you again my friend," he said as he and Dr. Rockwell hugged each other for a brief moment.

"What happened to you, Victor?" Rockwell asked as they both drew away, "I heard about TCRI shutting down, but I hadn't heard from you in days. What's been going on? Are you alright?"

Falco chuckled fondly. "Well, let's just say I ran into some…_extraordinary_ people who helped me. But I'm perfectly fine now, Tyler, and I'm very glad you're here, because I have something marvelous to show you."

He led Rockwell over to the microscope. "Go ahead. Take a good look."

As he peered through the microscope, Rockwell gasped in awe. "It's the mutagen!" he exclaimed, slightly excited, "I thought we destroyed the remaining supply! How did you manage to find some more samples?"

Falco chuckled, "Ah, ah! That's for me to know only, my friend." He joked, tapping the bridge of his nose. "I was actually wondering if maybe I could modify the sample somewhat. Maybe…oh, I don't know. Just for arguments sake, we could probably develop some sort of Nero chemical for temporary psychic abilities," he chuckled.

Rockwell laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well, what better way to finish off the festive season than with a little experimentation, eh Falco?" he offered, giving Falco a friendly pat on the back, "A psycic chemical _could _be possible, if we use the right ingredients. What say you and I start investigating together? I happen to be coming from another nearby lab with a case full of mammal DNA samples, like cats, dogs, even monkeys! How about it?"

It was in that moment, as he looked at his friend, that Dr. Victor Falco had an idea of his own.

Falco smiled ominously at him. "Yes," he said slowly as he went over to the door and deliberately closed it. He turned back to Rockwell, who had gone back to observing the mutagen sample.

"I agree. Let's start experimenting, my dear friend. Why don't we start…with the Monkey DNA…"

With his back turned and his mind occupied, Tyler Rockwell didn't hear the lab door lock.

Or hear the key be thrown away to the side out of his reach.

Or even foresee the needle that his trusted friend had hidden within his lab coat.

* * *

In the late hours of the cold afternoon, Master Splinter emerged from the kitchen to find his sons carrying on with their daily past time activities. Leonardo was watching his 'Space Heroes' TV show whilst munching on one of the leftover pizza slices from their party the other night. Raphael was feeding his pet turtle, Spike, a green lettuce leaf, pretending not to watch the show his older brother was watching. He saw Michelangelo coming out of the bathroom with a miserable wet cat wrapped up in a towel in his arms as he made his way to sit next to Raph on the bench.

"Sorry, Klunkers, but you've gotta be clean. Master Splinters' orders!" he said as he gently dried off the protesting cat. Splinter smiled, pleased that his youngest son had remembered what he had told him about cat hairs.

It was then that he noticed that his third eldest son, Donatello, was nowhere to be found. He could hear nothing from his lab, or his room, even with his keen sense of hearing. "My sons, where is Donatello?" he asked.

They all looked up at him then to each other. "Oh, that's right; he went back to where we had the hideout. He said he was working on something there," Raph said nonchalantly.

Leo looked at him, "He did? He didn't say anything to me."

"Or me," Mikey said, slightly peeved that Donnie wouldn't tell him anything he was up to if it involved science-y things.

Splinter nodded his acknowledgement, and then turned towards the turnstiles at the entrance of the lair. "I shall go and look for him. You three must stay here until we return. Understood?"

They all nodded. "Hai Sensei!" they replied in unison.

With that, Splinter walked out of the Lair, leaving his three remaining sons to their own pleasures.

As soon as Splinter was out of sight and earshot, Mikey turned to his older brothers, "Do you think Donnie's gonna get in trouble?" he asked.

"Nah," Raph waved off as he went back to feeding Spike, "Probably just forgot something during the move and went back to go get it. No big deal."

Mikey nodded and returned to drying off Klunk, who had seemed to calm down now. However, as he stared after his Sensei as he left the lair, Leo wasn't so sure.

* * *

It took a long time, but eventually, Splinter finally reached the abandoned subway station that had served as their home for the past few days. He scanned the old area, only to find a pair of long green legs protruding from underneath one of the subway cars. He heard a few clanks, and a soft Japanese curse word that seemed too colourful for a young one like himself to be using, which he made a note of to reprimand him for later.

He calmly walked down the stairs and approached the subway car, to which his son was oblivious to. "My son," he announced.

"_WAAAH_!" Donatello cried in surprise before hitting his head again underneath the car. He rolled out from underneath it and rubbed his aching head, looking around in a slight daze for who had interrupted his work. He looked up, and his agitation vanished in a millisecond. "Oh! M-Master Splinter! What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Splinter stroked his beard, "The real question, my son, is what are _you _doing here, alone, and without permission, I might add?" he queried.

Donnie smiled apologetically before he began to explain, "Sorry, but, you see Sensei, after looking at all the parts April and her dad gave me for Christmas, I reckoned I could also make an proficient engine to power up even a subway car, so the thought came to me to select a train car from this place and possibly turn it into, like, our own van or something. So that way, we can get through the streets without being seen by other humans, and also so we don't have to call Casey all the time to pick us up. What do you think Sensei?" he finished, stepping to the side to allow his master to take a look for himself.

Splinter stroked his beard as he looked upon what his intelligent son had accomplished thus far. it seemed as though he had already added several weapons to the vehicle, and as he peered inside, he could see four separate stations; the driver's seat, a map reading station, a radar system hooked up to a computer, and a literal battle station where one could aim and fire the weapons.

He turned back to his son as he waited for his answer. "I am very impressed, Donatello," he said with a smile, "I am sure your brothers will enjoy patrolling the streets with this new vehicle of yours."

Donnie grinned up at him. "Well, t-thank you, Sensei. Though, right now, it's not ready yet, I still need to fix up the engine. Don't want it exploding on us, now do we?" he chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

Splinter noticed that whilst he tried hard to hide it, he could sense that his third eldest son was quite anxious. He could see it in the way he flexed his fingers, and the muscles in his shoulder seemed to tense slightly. "What is troubling you, my son?" he asked.

Donnie knew that his sensei had noticed his slight tension, and he shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing, Sensei," he assured, "Really. I'm just a little tired and…"

Splinter raised a brow. Donnie sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit," he caved, "I'm a little anxious. I know I've let go of the past, but what about the future? How are we going to finally put an end to The Shredder and The Kraang and that Purple Dragon gang all at once? And…do you think I'll be strong enough to carry on and…protect my brothers? With just a brain and a wooden stick?" he asked as he looked up to his father, a slight desolate look in his eyes.

Splinter shook his head and smiled. "You are very intelligent," he began, "but you allow yourself to think excessively on the things ahead. You must allow yourself to live fully in the moment, as I have told you before…and as I have been told by your brothers that you have already done. You are stronger than you believe you are, Donatello. Countless times have you protected and strengthened your brothers, using only your will power, your inner strength, your ingenuity, your bravery...and a stick," he chuckled, earning a grin from Donnie before he continued, "Trust me my son, when I tell you, that you are indeed strong enough to continue to aid your brothers, and protect this city."

He then took his son by the shoulders and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. "I am proud of you, my son."

Donatello fought tears as he hugged his father back tightly. "Thank you father," he said.

Splinter heard a little sniff from his worn out son as he fought the tears. They had all been through many hardships during the past few days, and there was surely more hardships to come. But right now, all he had to focus on was getting them prepared for those hardships to the best of his ability, and guide them every step of the way, not only as their teacher, but as their father as well.

When he sensed enough time had passed, Splinter released Donatello and smiled down at him. "Go now; finish your inventions, my son. But do not forget to clean yourself when you return to the lair; you are filthy," he joked as he cuffed Donnie on the back of his head playfully as he reentered the subway car, smiling at his sensei.

Splinter folded his hands behind his back, and without turning, he announced loudly, "And as for you three, if you do not return to the lair as I have told you to, there will be _Randori_!"

He heard a quiet "_yeep_!" and the quick shuffling of feet before they disappeared back down the tunnels.

He chuckled fondly. "Kids."

Protectors of the city or not, boys would always be boys.

* * *

It was now late at night. The full moon shone brightly over the ever moving city of New York, dozens upon dozens of humans carrying on with their daily lives, and preparing for the New Year celebrations to come. However, not all was as peaceful as it seemed as the sound of heavy breathing and the pounding footsteps of numerous feet as several men, all different in shape, size and muscle, but wore the exact same dragon tattoo on their arms, ran down a dark alleyway, holding a box of stolen jewelry in their hands.

They came to a stop to catch their breath, and examined their prizes with smug grins. They would get a whole lot of cash for this. And there was no one who could stop them.

"Hey, were do you think you're going, slime balls?"

The seven Purple Dragons turned to find a shadowy, masked figure stood leaning smugly on the hockey stick in his hand. "You know it's dangerous to walk in the dark streets of New York, don't ya?" the boy smirked, "You could get hurt."

"Yeah, you never know _what_ could sneak up on you!"

The men turned around again to find a young woman stood tall and confident, flipping out a metal fan with a flick of her wrist as she eyed them smugly.

The Dragons all smirked and dropped their stolen items. "Really? You think you can beat us?" the skinny one spat, "There's only two of you and seven of us, kiddies!"

"Oh?" April said, "Well, I do think we're slightly outnumbered, don't you think Casey?"

Casey smirked underneath his mask, "Oh yeah…why don't we call in a couple of friends and make it even?"

Suddenly, in a cloud of purple smoke, four more figures appeared and surrounded the dragons on all sides. The Dragons quickly glanced around them as the dark figures closed in on them, unable to clearly make out their forms due to the smoke that clouded their vision. Once the smoke finally cleared, the Dragons gaped in shock.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" the skinny one wailed, "It's those, Kung Fu Frogs again!"

Spinning his Sais of the backs of his hands, Raphael smirked coldly. "We're not 'Kung Fu Frogs," he said, "We're **_Ninja Turtles_**!"

Leonardo grinned at Raphael as he unsheathed his katanas. "Ready to kick some ass, boys?" he asked.

Donatello chuckled as he spun his Bo staff, "Only when Mikey gives the word!"

Michelangelo grinned as he, his brothers, and their two closest human friends charged and leapt upon the unfortunate Purple Dragons.

**_"_****_BOOYAKASHAAAA!"_**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks! Thank you all for reading my second addition to the Ninja Turtles! Of course, I'm going to attempt to write the Third Movie (but that's looking kinda slim,) but I'll give it a shot. Tanks again! **

**I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES II: SECRET OF THE OOZE, OR NINJA TURTLES IN GENERAL. THIS IS NON PROFIT.**

**Thanks again, dudes! Cowabunga!**

**I mean, BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
